


Look after me please

by Music_Helan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Ateez will appear soon, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Caregiver Jeongin, Chan is the most polite little uwu, Chan's very cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Felix and Chan are best friends, Felix is happy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I am tired, I mean, I'll update the tags as I go, Jeongin is the best caregiver you can ask for, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Little Chan, Little Space, M/M, Middle!San, More Ships to come, Nightmares, Playdates, Rape Recovery, Sexual Harassment, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Confident Gay, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, caregiver felix, caregiver wooyung, everyone is very happy, fear of being abandoned, got7 is whipped, hongjoong is a cute little, i love sannie, i need requests to continue, im begging yall, jinyoung almost died when channie smiled at him, little hyunjin, little mingi loves yunho, play dates, please, please request, same, san is felixs personal koala fight me, there is not enough little space au about skz and atz, they love play dates, this is just me hoping more interactions between idols, this is me writing as i tried to study at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 53,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: Chan has a secret that he once wouldn't tell another soul. He was use no one will know about it, but it all changes when their maknae found out.I need some Stray kids and ATEEZ interactions so I created them myself lmaoComment, bookmark and kudos are greatly appreciated!!UPDATE: Wooj*n's name made a lot of appearance during the first 31 chapters, so if y'all are uncomfortable with reading his name, it's OK. Just remember that this is an alternate universe and he actually plays a major role, but I'll be slowly editing his name out starting from Chapter 32.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 200
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's little secret was found out. Luckily, the maknae seemed to know what he's doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic here please show some support I appreciate it  
Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes, I take every criticism as motivation to write more

Christopher hates to keep secrets from his family. Especially the one he has right now -- Stray Kids. It didn't feel right to keep the secret from them, but Chan was afraid. He's afraid of being rejected by his second closest family.

He made sure to keep his Little side well hidden from the eyes of his members. He doesn't want to lose his family because of a childish habit.

"Chan hyung! Are you coming with us to dinner?" Jeongin asked again before they leave. Chan smiled at the maknae, shaking his head softly.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay at home. I need to catch up some sleep anyways, " Chan replied, looking at his unofficial children as they leave the dorm. Once Jisung closed the door, Chan pulled out his box of Little Things from his room. Getting excited that he can be Little for at least two full hours (God knows how long the boys can eat, they once stayed at a restaurant for more than three hours just for lunch), the Aussie placed the box at the living room before changing into something more comfortable.

"Now, Channie can pway!" Chan clapped his hands, giggling at his stuffed bunny, Bunny. One thing Chan loves about Little Space is that he can refer himself to whatever the hell he wanted and no one can say otherwise.

During a heated discussion with Bunny about carrots, Chan felt his stomach growled. He dismissed it to continue his discussion with Bunny, but not a minute later his stomach growled louder. The Little pouted. He doesn't want to leave the discussion, Bunny isn't correct! How are carrots yummy? To Chan's knowledge, carrots taste like rubber and Little Chan absolutely _hates_ that.

Grabbing Bunny in one hand, Chan paddled into the kitchen to find something to eat. Looking around, there wasn't much to eat, except the sweets he once saw Felix hid.

It took him some time to find the hidden sweets, but when he pulled out the lollies Chan immediately opened one to eat. He tucked the rest back to the hidden space and left the kitchen, arguing with Bunny about the carrots the rabbit seemed to love.

The lolly didn't satisfy his hunger at all. Chan gave up trying to eat more lollies, he knew Felix will find out about it. Taking his favourite plate, Chan filled it with some cereal and returned to Bunny, continuing to argue about the damned carrots.

"Hyung, I think I'll go back to the dorms first. I still have homework to finish, " Jeongin said. Woojin nodded, telling the maknae to take some rest if he finished early.

"Innie, take this back with you, " Minho gave the boy a box of food they kept beside, "Give it to Channie hyung." 

Jeongin waved his hyungs goodbye as he walked out of the restaurant. The youngest texted Chan but received no message from the elder. Figured that the elder must be composing, Jeongin put his phone back in his pocket.

The walk back to the dorms was quick, thanks to Hyunjin who had pulled them to the nearest restaurant to eat. Jeongin took the lift, wanting to last the rare quietness around him.

He heard some old English song playing as he unlocked the front door. _Channie hyung must've been relaxing_, Jeongin thought to himself as the front door flew open.

The maknae was not ready for the scene in front of him.

Chan sitting on the floor, a stuffed bunny in front of him, arguing that carrots _are the worst food he has ever eaten. _

"Hyung...?" Jeongin was very confused. Chan looked up from the bunny for a brief second to glance at the owner of the new voice before his face went pale.

Jeongin noticed several things at once. First, Chan was in an animal onesie. Two, Chan was using the most cutest plate Jeongin has ever seen in the dorms. Three, the way Chan was talking to his stuffed bunny was hella cute.

"Innie hyung- I mean Jeongin, please listen to hyung, it's not what it looks like-" Chan helplessly said, his mind panicking. He can't stay Big.

Jeongin decided that he might as well go to help his hyung.

"Hyung, it's OK, I know about headspace, " Jeongin comforted. He looked at Chan's wide eyes and smiled. This is going to be fun.

"Does my Channie want to eat?" Jeongin asked, placing the boxed food on the dining table. Chan hesitated to nod, but one look at his Bunny he knew he can trust the maknae with his secret.

He only managed to stay Big to threaten Jeongin, "Don't laugh at me Yang Jeongin" before promptly fall back into his headspace.

Jeongin can only pinch Chan's cheek in response. "Aigoo, you're so cute, Channie, " Jeongin said.

The maknae felt proud of himself as he watched Chan clumsily fed himself. He's proud that Chan trusts him enough to tell him his secret.

Jeongin finally decided to feed Chan when he realized the Little has more food on him than his actual mouth. Everything worth it when Chan flashed him the brightest gummy smile.

After giving Chan a bath and brushed his teeth, Jeongin decided to let Chan play for a bit more. Chan took a book and gave it to Jeongin.

"Hyungie read for Channie?" Chan asked with a pout. What can Jeongin do against a pouting Chan, say no? 

A few minutes later the two found themselves on Chan's huge bed, snuggled closely together. Jeongin made sure Chan was comfortable before he started reading the book Chan gave him- Pied Piper of Hamelin.

Halfway through the story, Jeongin realized Chan has fallen asleep. Quietly, Jeongin placed the book on Chan's bedside table and snuggled closer to the elder. He can deal with whatever question tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Jeongin talked a bit then Little Chan popped out again uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk  
Uwu mingi's back and performing im gonna die tonight  
N E ways this might be a bit of boring so bear with me

Morning arrived too early for Jeongin's liking. He barely remembered the noise in the dorms before falling asleep himself the night before.

"Good morning Innie, " He heard someone said. Looking down, Jeongin saw Chan cuddled up close to him. Chan's face flushed slightly as he got up from Jeongin's chest.

"G'morning hyung, " Jeongin replied, "Do you have a good night's rest?"

"Yeah, thanks for the cuddles, " Chan answered. The two were quiet for a bit until Chan threw out the question.

"How do you know about headspaces?" The question didn't threw Jeongin off-guard, instead, it gave Jeongin some time to think over his answers.

The maknae really couldn't keep anything from his Chan hyung. He smiled sheepishly before he answered the question.

"A few friends of mine introduced the topic to me, " Jeongin said. Chan nodded, satisfied at the given answer. 

The two boys continued to cuddle, enjoying their rare time together. They were about to continue their conversation when the bedroom door flew open.

"WOOJIN HYUNG WANTS EVERYONE TO BE UP, SO GET UP!!!" Felix's deep voice startled everyone in the dorms. Jeongin whined, "Hyung! Don't shout!"

Felix sheepishly smiled. He leaned closer to the bed before telling the two boys to get up, softer this time. Nodding, Jeongin pulled Chan with him to the bathroom to wash up.

"Innie, " Chan started once they're in the bathroom, "Can you not tell the others yet? About little me?"

Jeongin hummed. He knew some people have trouble embracing that part of themselves when they found out. He was glad that Chan didn't push him away.

"Alright hyung, " As the two exited the bathroom, the sweet aroma of pancakes had filled the dorm. Woojin must've noticed something about the two, but didn't speak about it.

Woojin ruffled Jeongin's hair and flashed Chan a bright smile. He noticed Chan didn't seem stress today, the colour was back in Chan's cheek and the leader looked like a human again, not some creepy vampire they like to joke about.

One by one, the children filled up the dining table, thanks to Felix's loud morning call. Woojin gave them their breakfast, occasionally stealing bites from Chan's plate. 

"Oh yea, manager hyung gave us a day off, " Woojin said. The commotion at the table stopped suddenly, with Minho looking at Woojin as if asking, "why?"

"Because I asked him to. Channie was stressed enough, we're having a comeback coming up, so I figured that a day off would recharge us, " Woojin answered. He was met with whoops and cheers and a lot of kisses for that.

"Since that we have the day off, why don't we go to the arcade?" Jisung suggested. Felix and Hyunjin perked up at that. They started to make bets about who will win on what game while the rest continued with their breakfast.

"Channie hyung, Innie, are you two coming with us?" Seungmin asked. Said boys declined the offer, both saying they're too tired to keep up with them. But deep down, Jeongin knew the actual reason for Chan not wanting to go.

"Innie, let's talk for a bit, " Chan said. The boys had already left for the arcade (Woojin double-checked with them just to be sure of their decision). Jeongin agreed.

They made themselves comfy and silence seemed to be lurking around them. Jeongin swore Awkward Silence suited their situation well: none of them know how to approach the subject.

It was Chan, who, once again broke the silence around them. "Innie, you said you have some friends who introduced headspaces to you. May I ask who they are?"

Jeongin nodded, glad that he has something to talk about. Oh my god this is so awkward, Jeongin thought to himself, and I don't know if I can actually tell Chan hyung or not.

"Hyung, do you remember Wooyoungie hyung?" Jeongin decided to start with that. Everyone loves the cute singer from ATEEZ. Chan hummed, not sure where this is going to go.

"So, someone from his group is a Little, and they only came out recently, " Jeongin said. He fiddled his fingers, hoping he wouldn't sound weird, "I sometimes go over there to help them look after their Little. It was because of that I learnt about Littles and headspaces."

Silence again. Jeongin hates the silence.

"Well, hyung, do you want a Caregiver? I read online that Littles have their own main Caregiver, but I'm not sure if you-"

"Of course, you would go research it online, " Chan laughed, glad that he didn't need to bring the idea up. He looked at Jeongin seriously as he present the idea again.

"Being a caregiver means a lot, Jeonginnie, " Chan said, "You need to look after the Little in every aspects. There's always a possibility that the said Little will drop into a deeper headspace, or sometimes the Little will be unable to do certain things."

Jeongin whined. "But Hyung! I wanna take care of you!" 

Chan relaxed. If there's someone to look after him when he's Little, he can never make a mess of himself ever again (that's what his brain tells him, but he doubt that very much). 

"So, hyung, do you want me to be your Caregiver?" Jeongin finally asked. Chan laughed, dropped into his headspace not a second later after Jeongin proposed the idea of being his Caregiver.

"Thank you so much Innie hyung!" Chan jumped onto the maknae's body, earning a loud huff from the boy. Jeongin didn't realized that his hyung would actually drop into the headspace right after he asked to be his Caregiver.

"Let's get you into some more comfortable clothing, yea?" Innie picked Chan up in his arms (with some difficulty, mind you, Chan's a whole lot bigger than the maknae) and walked into Chan's room.

After making sure that Chan was fine with sitting on his bed, Jeongin started to look for Chan's Box of Little Things. "Channie hid it somewwere awound the cloh-set, " Chan said while sucking on his thumb. Jeongin made a mental note to buy the Little a pacifier.

Jeongin found the box after a few tries. Chan had hid it well: the box was under the pile of unwashed clothes. 

Without wasting any time, Jeongin pulled out two onesies from the box. "What does our Channie wants to wear today?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin and Channie spent a day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont update regularly, if theres a chapter finish then i'll update  
Thank you for the kudos and comments, it means a lot uwu  
Ateez are coming in the next chapter, and they have multiple littles! Oh, and Channie want to meet everyone else

Two months into their new lifestyle, everyone can see Chan became more happy and bubbly. Jeongin took pride in that.

"Innie hyungie! Look what Channie found!" Chan ran through the dorms to find Jeongin, his fingers tightly clamped on something. 

"Hyungie's in the kitchen, Channie!" Chan heard. He let out a giggle because finally, he can show his hyungie what he'd found!

"Hyungie look! Channie found this!" Chan ran straight into Jeongin's arms, who was already waiting for him with open arms. Chan gave Jeongin the biggest hug he could mustered, before giving the maknae the thing he'd found.

Jeongin gently took the thing Chan had clamped around his hand. "Channie, where do you find this?" Jeongin asked, amazed.

A toy car. Chan had found the toy car Jeongin brought with him. The toy car that was lost for months before Jeongin gave up searching for it.

"Under the bed, hyungie! Isn't it pretty?" Chan said, playing with his fingers as he watched Jeongin looked at his car. "Can Channie have this?"

Jeongin nodded, giving the boy the car back. "You amazing little baby, " Jeongin praised, kissing the Little's cheeks repeatedly. Chan giggled at the sensation.

"Hyungie is also amazing!" Chan decided, gave Jeongin a loud, messy kiss and ran off to the living room to play. Jeongin shook his head at the Little's antics.

They were lucky. JYP had given them two weeks off before their comeback, and everyone decided to leave the dorms for a bit. The 2000 liners went back home (starting with Jisung's home, they went to have a sleepover), and the rest decided to take a break together, leaving the leader and the maknae together at the dorms.

Chan had taken the opportunity first hand to regress. Jeongin didn't realized it at first, but after he saw Chan in his duck onesie Jeongin prepared himself for a full day of fun. 

He wasn't wrong in a bit. It's only 10 in the morning and Chan had finally decided to look for treasures. Jeongin hoped that Chan would accidentally find some lost things hidden around the dorms to distract him.

Now with the newfound toy car, Chan was happily playing with it, making car noises every now and then. He was so into his playing that he didn't notice Jeongin had returned to the living room.

"Channie, baby, do you want your breakfast?" Jeongin smiled when Chan perked up at the word "breakfast". The Little had never nodded so fast.

Turns out Chan is a messy eater. Jeongin sighed when he noticed Chan's onesie was ruined. There might be more food on his onesie than his mouth, why did I think letting the boy eat by himself is a good idea, Jeongin thought to himself.

"Hyungie, Channie messy, " Chan pointed out, pouting. 

"Yes, Channie is messy. Does our Channie want a bath?" Jeongin asked, wiping the Little's mouth with a napkin. 

Jeongin wouldn't never trade Chan's bright gummy smile for anything else.

"Hyungie hyungie hyungie hyungie hyungie-" Chan didn't get to finish his sentence when he was suddenly scooped up by a certain maknae. The leader let out a startled scream as Jeongin spins him around.

"Yes, my dear baby? What's wrong?" Jeongin asked once he put Chan back down. 

Chan giggled (Jeongin found out Chan always giggle during his regression, Little Chan loves to laugh). "Wanna show hyungie something, " Chan said.

Pulling the maknae into the living, Chan proudly showed Jeongin that he had helped to clean up the living room. Jeongin wasn't expecting that at all.

"Why, baby, you've helped me to clean up!" Jeongin kissed the Little's forehead. Chan had put away his forgotten crayons into the colouring box, and then clumsily placed the small pillows around the sofa. Jeongin wondered why Channie cleaned up.

"Hyungie, look!" Jeongin didn't know Chan had disappeared for a moment. Chan tugged on Jeongin's sleeve to get his attention.

Jeongin could burst into actual tears when he saw what Chan was holding.

Chan drew a picture of them, of Stray Kids. He must've focused a lot to not coloured out of the lines. Jeongin admired the drawing quietly. For a 5 years old, Chan did well. The leader had even listed out their names underneath the figures he drew.

"Look! This is Wooj hyungie, and then Minnie hyungie, Binnie hyungie, Jinnie hyungie, Jiji hyungie, Lixie hyungie, and, and Seungie hyungie!" Chan excitedly pointed out to Jeongin.

"Who is this, baby?" Jeongin asked, pointing to the figure who's holding the hand of another tinier figure. 

"This is Innie hyungie and Channie!" Chan said. He looked at Jeongin with stars in his eyes when he asked, "Hyungie, do you like it?"

"Of course I love it, baby, " Jeongin said, "Let's hang it up, okay?"

Chan cheered while Jeongin wondered what he had done in his past life to have a cute Little like Chan.

Jeongin was cooking dinner when he heard Chan looking for him again. "I'm in here, baby!"

The maknae felt a heavy body latched itself on him as he continued to cook. 

"Bored, hyungie, " He heard Chan said. 

Jeongin thought for a while. There's nothing else that can hold Chan's attention longer than a few seconds, Jeongin realized. 

"Can Channie watch TV?" Chan asked. Jeongin nodded, sending the Little back to the living room (and made sure the Little knows how to operate the remote control before he can safely go back to the kitchen). The maknae hoped nothing will happen as he finished up dinner.

He allowed the Little to finish his dinner while watching TV ("This is the only time, baby, " Jeongin warned) and started to clean up the kitchen. He knows how much Woojin would hate it if he leave the kitchen dirty.

Before he knew it, Chan's bedtime had arrived. By the time Jeongin went to pick him up from the living room, Chan was sleepily rubbing his eyes as he tried to not fall asleep.

"C'mon baby, it's bedtime, " Jeongin cooed when Chan yawned. He was once again surprised at how the Little just followed him nicely.

"Channie follows the rules nicely, so Channie earned a bedtime story!" Jeongin whispered to the boy. Chan perked up a bit at that.

"Wanna hear Cinderella, hyungie, " Chan requested. Jeongin hummed as he changed the leader into another onesie he stole from Felix.

After Chan was tucked in securely, Jeongin went to fetch the used story book Chan told him about. When he's back, he couldn't help but cooed again. Chan was snugly snuggled up in his blankets, his cheeks squished by his numerous pillows.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl named Ella..."

Chan fell asleep halfway through the story. Jeongin put Bunny in Chan's hand before leaving the room. The maknae was tired, no doubt about it, but he still need to clean up everything.

He walked past the drawing they had hung on the wall. Smiling to himself, Jeongin quickly finished his job and went to cuddle with Chan.


	4. Hello hyungies!! (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channie finally meet the maknae line properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun while writing this chapter, and hopefully the happiness can be transferes to you as you read it!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated uwu  
(None of these are beta'd)
> 
> Italics are spoken in english

It takes a lot to confess his Little side to his members. Chan paced around Jeongin's room, the younger looking at him with bored eyes while Chan continued to worry.

"What if they don't like it? What if they think this is weird and then they don't wanna be in Stray Kids anymore what if-" 

"Hyung!" Jeongin had to cut Chan off from his worrying. He know for a fact that even if the rest of the members don't know what is Little Space, they will try and learn it as much as possible before they try to take care of Little Chan. "Hyungs wouldn't leave, promise."

Chan looked at the youngest, eyes full of uncertain. "But, but-"

"Hyung, listen. Lixie hyung had taken care of ATEEZ's Littles with me a few times, so even if the rest can't take care of you, there's still Lixie hyung." Jeongin said. He need Chan to know that someone else will help him.

Chan stopped his pacing. Taking a deep breathe, he looked at Jeongin to confirm what he is about to do. Jeongin gave him a firm nod.

It's now or never, then, Chan thought to himself as he changed into his favourite duck onesie.

It's been a few months since Jeongin found out Chan's Little side. The two had to sneak around everyone, taking extra careful steps to avoid their members catching them. Chan wasn't ready to tell them that time.

But now, with Jeongin's endless assures, Chan felt that he can deal with the members' reaction when they find out about this side of Chan. He told Jeongin about his decision the day before.

Jeongin slowly eased Chan into Little Space as he helped Chan to put on the duck onesie he loves, grabbed Bunny and lead him out to the living room, where everyone was gathered at.

"Finally, Innie! What took you so long-" Minho stopped abruptly when he saw Chan. _What in the actual fuck. This is not happening at all,_ Minho thought to himself as he watched Chan squished himself closer to Jeongin.

Chan felt horrible. Everyone was watching at him with a gaping fish mouth. Only Felix seemed to understand.

_"Hey there, Little Chris, "_ Felix said, careful to not scare the new Little. Hongjoong is already deadly cute in Little Space in the few times he helped ATEEZ to look after, but this? His own leader? A Little? Felix had never felt so happy and glad.

Chan hesitated to go to Felix, but with a gentle nudge from Jeongin, he paddled across the living room to meet Felix.

"Hi, Lixie hyungie, " Chan mumbled. Felix looked like he just won the lottery.

_He called me hyungie!!_ Felix mouthed at Jeongin. Jeongin can see how Chan is melting Felix down into a puddle of goo in no time.

"Yang Jeongin you did not tell me Channie is _this_ cute!" Felix examined, bopping Chan's nose softly. The giggle Chan made melt Felix even more.

Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin hesitate to say anything, but when Felix motioned for them to come over, the three dared to sit as close to Chan as possible.

"Channie-" Chan cut Felix down with a huff. The older Aussie pointed at himself before saying, _"Chris! I'm Chris when I'm with Lixie hyungie, "_ The Little pointed out. Felix can only laughed.

_"Okay, Chris, "_ Felix nodded and turned to his fellow 00 liners, "This is Channie. _Chris, do you remember their names, love?"_ Felix asked. 

Chan nodded. _"This is Hyunnie hyungie, Sungie hyungie, and Minnie hyungie, "_ Chan replied quietly. The said three males cooed. 

Jeongin watched Felix took over. He cooed when Chan looked up to him before Felix guided him to the hyung line.

_"Hey, Chris, "_ Felix snapped his fingers to get Chan's attention on him before introducing the hyung line,_ "Remember their names?" _

Chan nodded shyly. He hid behind Felix as he pointed out each member, _"Wooj hyungie, Minnie hyungie, and Binnie hyungie, "_ Chan said, _"But there's two Minnie hyungies!"_

Felix and Jeongin chuckled at Chan's words. _"How about calling Minho Lino hyungie?"_ Felix suggested to the Little. The stars brighten in Chan's eyes as he tested the words on his tongue, "Lino hyungie."

"Yah, Lee Felix, " Minho acted angry by the younger's choice of names, but when he heard Chan calling him "Lino hyungie" happily, the dancer didn't have heart to stop him.

As Felix passed Chan back into Jeongin's arms, Woojin asked the most important question, "So, Lix, Innie, care to explain?"

Felix nodded. He told Jeongin to bring Chan into the kitchen first, to avoid any awkward questions for the Little. Jeongin hummed, picking Chan up, the two went into the kitchen to find something to fill their tummies up.

Once Felix is sure the two were out of earshot, he began to explain what Little Space is, with the help of Google. The 00 liners get it pretty quickly, but the hyung line still need some help.

"So it's basically acting like a kid then, isn't it?" Minho asked at last. Felix nodded, and Minho continued, "But it says here it's sexualized...?"

Felix laughed at that. "Hyung,it's divided into none sexual and sexual, so what Channie hyung is using is the none sexual one! Don't be ridiculous, " Felix scroll down to let Minho read the things the Littles from all around the world wrote.

Jisung pulled Felix back into their group and Hyunjin asked him with the most serious voice ever, "Lix, how on earth do you know about this?"

Felix only flashed Jisung a sly smile before he was pulled back to the hyung line.

"Innie hyungie, can Channie have some apples?" Chan asked sweetly. Jeongin was just about to pull out the apples he had cut during breakfast when Felix poked his head inside. 

"Maknae, Hyun, Sung, and Min want to meet Chan properly, " Felix informed. Jeongin looked at Chan.

_"Does our little Chris want to meet his hyungies?"_ Felix asked. Chan nodded, but pouted when he realized he wouldn't get his apples. "Wan' apples, hyungie, " Chan whined. The two Caregivers only cooed.

_"You'll get your apples, Chris, I'll make sure Innie hyungie send them to you, "_ Felix said, easy enough for Jeongin to understand, _"C'mon, let's go!" _

Jeongin threw a handful used apple skin at Felix and missed.

"Hi hyungies, " Chan said, still shy. The 00 liners cooed quietly at Chan. Felix pushed Chan towards the boys, "You three be nice to Chris, " The younger Aussie threatened, proceeding to chase the hyung line out from the room ("Go away, he'll be overwhelmed soon if everyone's here looking at him and his every moves, " Felix reasoned).

"Hello Channie, " Seungmin, the most normal out of the three, decided to break the ice first. Chan looked at Seungmin before extending his arms.

Getting the message, Seungmin heaved Chan onto his lap. Hyunjin and Jisung immediately aww'ed at how cute the scene looked. Seungmin was careful running his hand through Chan's blond hair, and Chan was peacefully resting on Seungmin.

"Channie, baby, what's that?" Hyunjin asked. Chan followed Hyunjin's fingers, questioning his moves until his eyes landed on the poor abandoned rabbit.

"Bunny!" Chan rushed off Seungmin's lap to get Bunny. He kissed Bunny repeatedly, apologizing to the stuffed rabbit that he'd forgotten about him.

_"Chris, love, you haven't answered Hyunnie hyungie's question yet, "_ Felix prompted from his seat on the sofa.

Chan gasped loudly. He ran right towards Hyunjin, jumping into said boy's lap with Bunny in hand. Hyunjin groaned from the sudden weight on his lap.

Chan settled himself down on Hyunjin's lap and proudly introduced Bunny. "Bunny is my best friend, " Chan said. This earns several gasps from the maknae line.

"What? Am I not your best friend anymore, Channie?" Jisung asked. Chan giggled, his dimples showing as he answered Jisung's question.

"N-no! Sungie hyungie, you're my best huungie! And evewyone else too!" Chan added, knowing how competitive the maknae line is from Big Chan.

It is safe to say Jeongin was pleasantly surprised when he walked into puddles of a Hwang Hyunjin, a Han Jisung, a Lee Felix, and a Kim Seungmin.

"Here you go, Channie, " Jeongin said, taking Chan into his arms from the weaken Hwang, "Enjoy your apples, then we'll go find something to restore your hyungies."

"Hyungies are puddles now, " Chan happily said, chewing on his apples as Jeongin snickered and kicked the now very soft 00 liners. Chan gasped.

"Innie hyungie! Don' kick them!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan spends time with his other hyungies. A play date might occur near future.

Chan dropped right onto the sofa after a day of none stop recording, groaning with relieve when his face was smashed against the fluffiest pillow they put on the sofa.

Changbin snickered. Chan only gave him a half glare.

"Up now, hyung, you still need to shower, " Minho tsked, frowning. Chan didn't listen.

"Where's Jeonginnie?" Instead of doing what Minho asked him to do, Chan decided to ask that. Minho's frown deepen.

"Studio, the maknae line wasn't suppose to be back until another 3 hours, " Minho said.

Chan wanted to be Little _right no_w, but he only sucked it up and went for the bathroom. He needed either Jeongin or Felix to be at home if he wanted to be Little. Minho wondered what can go wrong. _Nothing, because if he drop Little, or whatever it is, no one can take care of him._

Apparently Chan did dropped into Little Space after he changed into his duck onesie. Guess the boy decided to play with the rest of his hyungies, even if it means he couldn't see Innie and Lixie hyungie.

"Wooj hyungie!" Chan ran towards the oldest, jumping right on Woojin's back, earning a loud "oof" from the elder. Chan only giggled in response.

"Why hello there, little one, " Woojin said. He spun both of them around, determined to spend sometime with Little Chan. After Felix's explanation, Woojin thought that the idea of Little Space was quite cute.

He bounced Chan around, happy that Chan kept giggling. Giving Chan a kiss on the cheek, he set the Little on the floor.

"Alright, Channie, why don't you go find someone else? Wooj hyungie needs to clean up, " Woojin suggested. Even if he doesn't want to let Chan leave, he knew things will be hard to clean up if the leader was in there.

Chan nodded, running around the dorm to find someone else. He only returned to his room once to grab Bunny with him.

"Binnie hyungie!" Chan yelled, plopping onto the bed Changbin was currently occupying. After the first meeting, Changbin was nice to Little Chan, and had offered him a lolly when Jeongin wasn't looking. Chan grew to love the dark rapper.

And of course the said rapper's Gyu.

"Hi, Gyu, " Chan giggled. Changbin looked up from his phone, his previously scrowling face turned soft once he saw Chan with Bunny.

"Hello to you too, Bunny and Channie, " Changbin said, putting his phone aside to play with Little Chan. He picked Gyu up from beside him.

"What do our little Channie want to play today?" Changbin asked, his voice high, trying his very best with his cute voice to mimic Gyu's voice.

Chan, of course, copied that.

"Channie want to play pretend!" Chan made Bunny sit beside Gyu. He crawled towards Changbin, his gummy smile never leaving his face, "Wanna play pretend with Binnie hyungie, "

Who is Changbin to say no?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho just wanted to rest. After Woojin nagged at him to "go spend some time with Channie, he's too precious!" Minho was ready to turn around when he walked into Changbin's room.

Changbin had a dinosaur onesie on, and was currently doing the weirdest noises Minho had ever heard of to make Chan laugh. The dancer wished he wouldn't have to do that.

The laughter stopped when Chan noticed Minho standing by the bedroom door. Changbin went bright red.

Minho can feel the awkward and tensed silence. Without any thinking, he raised one of his hand up into a claw, looked at Chan, and with the cutest voice he could mustered up, he asked, "Rawr?"

That sent Chan giggling and Changbin jumping onto his friend.

Minho did not regret his decision, for once.

"Okay, little monster, let's stop for a bit. I don't think Binnie hyungie can continue, " Minho said, sparing Changbin a look of an evil smirk. Changbin wanted to hit Minho, but Chan was there and he wasn't going to do anything the Little hates.

Chan whined. He didn't wanted to stop playing! "Buuuuttttttt hyuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnggiieeee!" Chan whined again when Minho didn't move. He went to sit on the dancer's lap, bouncing up and down, trying his best to change his hyungie's mind, "Lino hyungie, Channie still want to play!"

Minho snorted. They played for the whole time they went in Changbin's room, Chan requesting to colour when Changbin and Minho decided to rest before continuing. Chan had coloured a lot of spare or useless paper since then, proudly showing them to each of his hyungies when he's done.

(Woojin did NOT have tears in his eyes when Chan showed him a picture of him and Chan in a playground playing, don't believe what Minho and Changbin told you.)

When Chan whined again, Minho gave up. He was just about to offer the Little another stuffed animal when the bedroom door open.

"Channie, did you caused any trouble while Innie hyungie wasn't here?"

Chan looked up. There he is! His Innie hyungie! "INNIE HYUNGIE!" Chan yelled, scrambling off the bed to get to his hyungie as fast as possible. The makane threw a grateful smile at Minho.

"I'll take over from here, hyungs, " Jeongin said with an harmful of Chan. Minho and Changbin nodded, too tired to move or talk.

Jeongin closed the door behind him softly. Chan started to babble his evening with his hyungies, making Jeongin laughed.

"Baby, did you caused any trouble for your hyungies?" Jeongin asked again. Chan shook his head, some of his curls slapping Jeongin's face.

"Well done, baby. Now let's get you changed, alright? Lixie hyungie is waiting for you, " Jeongin said, entering his and Felix's shared room. Chan nodded against the boy's neck.

_"Hey there, Chris, darling, " _Felix greeted, getting up from the bed to take Chan from Jeongin's arms, _"Did you have a great evening with your hyungies?"_

Chan proceeded to tell Felix all about his evening while Felix changed him into an oversize t-shirt. Once he deemed them comfortable, Felix took Chan back into the living room.

Everyone was gathered there. Hyunjin and Jisung were waiting with pleading eyes, looking at Jeongin with two pairs of more intense puppy eyes at the maknae as soon as they saw Chan.

"Hyungs, don't-" Jeongin's voice was drowned out by the Little, who shrieked with delight when he saw the boys.

_"Lixie hyungie, can Chris play with Hyunnie hyungie and Sungie hyungie? Chris haven't seen them all day! Please, hyungie, pretty please with a cherry on the top?" _Chan begged, trying his damn best to wiggle out from Felix's arms.

_"C'mon Lix, you already had him during the normal hours, "_ Jisung replied, his eyes shining. Felix raised his eyebrows.

_"Can I trust you to not teach him anything bad, 'Sung? 'Cause I'm half sure you will, " _Felix said, doubting his almost-twin's ability to take care of Chan. Jisung pouted.

_"Hey! You can trust me with him, Fe!" _Hyunjin whined, but Felix firmly shook his head.

_"Hyunjinnie, I trust you, no questions, " _Felix started, his eyes strained on the said boy, _"But you're so accident prone by yourself-"_

"Wait, Fe, slowly down, I don't understand, " Hyunjin's head was spinning as Felix continued to pour out big English words. Chan giggled at Hyunjin's confused face. 

"What hyung said was, you attract trouble, Hyunjinnie hyung, " Jeongin reappeared with a plate of newly sliced apple which Chan gratefully took, "You tripped on _nothing_ once."

"It was one time!" Hyunjin argued. Jeongin and Felix snorted at that. Jeongin turned back to Chan, blocking out the disappointed shouts from his two hyungs. He had discussed the idea with Felix back at the pratice room, both weighting the pros and cons of the idea before deciding that if Chan wants it, they'll do it.

"Yes, hyungie?" Chan tilted his head. Jeongin cooed at him.

"Do you want to meet new friends?"

_Extra:_  
"Seonghwa hyung, " Jeongin suggested to Felix, "He's the only responsible adult I trust in that dorm."

"Who doesn't, " Felix mumbled under his breathe as he typed in Seonghwa's number. The older picked up after a few rings, "Hello, Lix." Seonghwa's face showed up on the phone screen, a tired smile gracing his face. The two Stray Kids members can heard Mingi's happy scream.

"Hi Lixie hyungie!" Felix smiled, greeting the Little back, "Joongie hyung wanna say hi too, but he's too sleepy!" The Little informed. Mingi squeezed himself into the frame, smiling brightly as he saw his hyungs from Stray Kids.

"So, we're thinking of a play date soon, " Jeongin started, "since Chan is a Little himself."

"Channie...?" Came Hongjoong's high pitched voice, "Is Channie hyung wit' Innie and Li' hyungs?"

"No, prince, he isn't, " Seonghwa said, "Do you want to have a play date with him?"  
"Can we bwing Minnie and Yeoyeo wit' us?" Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong onto his lap, kissing the boy's temple, causing Mingi to whine and Felix and Jeongin to coo at the sweetness.

"Isn't our Hongjoongie cute today?" Felix couldn't help himself. Hongjoong was wearing a too oversized sweeter, a flower crown donning his faded red hair. The said Little blushed.

"What you do say? A play date for everyone?" Seonghwa finalized. Mingi and Hongjoong nodded happily.

"YES!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda boring tbh just a filter for whats gonna happen in the next chapter
> 
> Do i wanna post a chapter purely about ateez only? Yes. Have i written it? No.
> 
> Dw it'll be posted (possibly the next chapter who knows surely not me)

_New friends..? Not just one, but more?_

Chan was taken aback from Jeongin's suggestion. He can play with someone like... him? "Really, hyungie? I-I can play with new friends?" Chan asked, just to make sure he didn't heard it wrong the first time.

Jeongin let Felix handled the 00 liners (even Seungmin is whining to play with Little Chan, God does none of his hyungs know that their leader need some rest?) as he answered Chan's question.

"Of course you can, baby, " Jeongin assured. 

"They won't laugh at Channie being too small?" Chan asked again. Jeongin snorted.

"Believe me, baby, Mingi would be even younger, " Jeongin said, picking up the boy (still struggling, he needs to work out more). "Now, don't you think it's a bit too late for your bedtime, baby?"

"Jeongin!" The 00 liners let out a war cry and pushed Felix over to get to Jeongin.

"Lix hyung!"

"Don't worry about me, Innie! Take Chan to the bedroom!"

Jeongin faked cried as he ran to his bedroom with a giggling Chan in his arms, watching the 00 liners (fake) beating the shit out of Felix. Everything was just too funny for the Little.

The maknae locked and double checked the locked bedroom door, wanting to avoid anyone interrupting his time alone with his baby. Tucking his baby under the covers, Jeongin promised the boy to arrange him a play date and save Felix from the boys.

"Oh my God, hyungs, " Jeongin groaned when he stepped back into the living room. The 00 liners actually managed to make one of the biggest mess in the living room. 

"Fe doesn't want to give up, so we both are not giving up either, " Hyunjin reasoned, pushing Felix down with a pillow. Jisung was sitting on Felix to prevent the boy from moving. Seungmin sat beside them with a pillow, ready to help Hyunjin out.

"It's already night time, hyungs, Chan hyung need to sleep, " Jeongin mumbled. He didn't know how to save Felix, if he's beung honest. How do you even save someone from two sugar high boys who were sitting on him, a third waiting to strike you with a pillow if you dare to come any closer?

"That's what I told them, " Came Felix's muffled voice underneath Hyunjin's pillow. Hyunjin responded by pushing the pillow further onto the Aussie's face.

Jeongin sighed. "I need Felix hyung, we have things to discuss with, anyway, " The maknae plopped down beside Felix's body, pushing Hyunjin's pillow away from his face.

The maknae then told the rest of the maknae line about Chan's upcoming play date. He was met with happy whoops, and some unrecognizable noise (possibly from Hyunjin and Jisung). He sometimes wondered why is he the maknae when his hyungs acted like this. _More often than it should, _Jeongin decided at last.

"Wait- how come we don't know about this? Jongho always tell us things!" Jisung cried out. Felix was about to slap the back of the squirrel's head when someone best him to it.

"Of course he wouldn't tell us that, do you think you two can take care of a Little? You two caused the most shit in this dorm, and that's not the end of it!" Seungmin spit out, his eyes narrowing at the two eldest 00 liners. 

"But why Felix and Jeongin?" Hyunjin whined.

"Felix because he's good with kids, Jeongin because he's not accident prone like you, " Seungmin replied easily. Felix and Jeongin sighed simultaneously at the exchange.

The argument lasted for a good 15 minutes before Felix decided to stop it. "Aren't we supposed to be planning the Littles' play dates?" He asked Jeongin. Jeongin nodded, his half lidded eyes scanned across their dorm before promptly shut them.

"Yeah I get you, Innie, we're not having them here, " Felix said. He knew how terrified Yeosang can get when he's in a new environment, even more if he's in his headspace. Don't get him start on how Mingi will cling to Hongjoong, who will try his best to comfort the boy while trying not to cry as well. Not to mention if their caregivers are all there, the three terrified Littles wouldn't even leave more than an arm's length from their caregiver.

(Deep down, Felix and Jeongin know their hyungs will indeed scare the shit out of the three Littles. Chan can handle it because that's how they act, plus, Little Chan had witnessed it first hand that one other day.)

"Well, the supposed play date can't happen anytime now, with all of our comeback preparation, " Seungmin said. The boy was deep in thought when Jisung broke the silence.

"Why not after the comebacks? They have theirs first, then us, and a month long of promotion, surely the management will let all of us off in three months' time, right?" The maknae line looked at Jisung as if he had grown another head.

Jisung was starting to get uneasy from all the stares when Hyunjin and Seungmin leaped on him.

"Are you really Jisung?" The two asked at the same time, amazement leaking from their voices, "Because the Jisung we know can't provide such an amazing answer!"

"Yah! I'm not an idiot!" Jisung hit Hyunjin and Seungmin repeatedly, whining about unfair treatment.

_"Han Jisung, you're not an idiot, you're just a completely stupid cute fluffy squirrel, "_ Felix shouted in English. Not waiting for any reaction, the Aussie pulled Jeongin to his feet and ran back to their bedroom.

"YAH, LEE FELIX, I'M STILL OLDER THAN YOU!"

"BY A DAY, SO THAT DOESN'T COUNT, FLUFFY SQUIRREL!"

By the time their Double Knot promotion had finished, Chan finally dropped Little. He forced himself to not drop during the whole promotion, knowing that he will have all the time in the world once the promotions end.

As soon as he stepped into the dorms, Chan dropped into his headspace immediately, making his way towards the maknae. Jeongin welcomed Chan into his arms.

"It's been a long time since I saw you this Little, Channie baby, " Jeongin cooed, watching Chan sleepily cuddled with him. 

"Wan' hyungie's cuddles, " Chan sleepily replied, "wanna meet Joongie, Minmin, and Yeoyeo."

"Once their schedules are cleared, you'll be able to meet them, yeah? Let's get you washed." Jeongin said, taking Chan into the bathroom to clean themselves up.

Hyunjin and Seungmin clung hard to Felix, three of them tired to their bones. Jisung was already asleep on Minho's back, and Woojin was helping a half asleep Changbin to bed. The promotion had everyone drained.

"Hyunjinnie? Seungminnie? We're back at the dorms, " Felix whispered to the boys on his back. How he was able to carry them up all the way towards their dorm was beyond him.

"I'll go find Woojinnie hyung, " Hyunjin mumbled, stumbling his way to Woojin. Felix told him to be very careful before putting Seungmin on the sofa. "Minnie dear, open your eyes, I need you go wash yourself before you drop dead."

Seungmin slapped Felix in the chest for making the joke. He did feel like dropping dead once he's clean. 

"How about a massage later, hmm?" Felix offered, "You clean yourself up and I'll give you a nice massage."

Seungmin agreed.

No one felt like eating, so even Woojin retired early back into his room, leaving a sleepy Chan cuddling with Jeongin by the sofa. Felix soon joined the two, a towel draped over his still wet hair.

"I've talked to Seonghwa hyung earlier, " Jeongin said, running his fingers through Chan's now brown hair. 

Felix hummed. He knew about the conversation. Even Yunho and San, ATEEZ's residential sunshine, looked drained.

"Hyung told me no one dared to drop. They still have a week left before their own promotion end, and with Mingi's back problem..." Jeongin couldn't help but sighed. Felix understand the feeling, he had those painful days as well when he's at Australia, training himself more than he should and it lead to multiple back pains, sprained ankles and arms.

"Next Friday, then, " Felix looked up from his phone, "they deserve to take a long break. We all do, " Felix said, ruffling Jeongin's soft faded blue hair.

They continued to talk about nothing, walking back to their bed to get more comfortable. With Chan squeezed in between them, the two cuddled close to their baby as they fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the play date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally start to plan their play date!! To be honest, I have no idea where this will go. I write as I go. There is zero plots.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, it gives me motivation to write more uwu

"Appa?" Hongjoong pulled at Seonghwa's sleeve to get the older boy's attention. 

Seonghwa looked away from his book. Hongjoong rarely disturbs Seonghwa when he's reading, but one look from the shorter made Seonghwa know something's wrong.

"What's wrong, star?" Seonghwa asked, pulling the boy onto his lap. Hongjoong didn't reply, he only snuggled closer to Seonghwa.

Hongjoong always dropped closer to a one-year-old after their promotions. He said the promotions often tired him out, so it only makes sense when he actually dropped that deep into his headspace. Seonghwa was glad that the leader trust all of them with his life, otherwise he wouldn't know what to do when Hongjoong actually dropped into his headspace, if Hongjoong didn't tell them about it.

If Hongjoong has regressed, that only means the other two Littles will regress soon, if they haven't regressed yet.

Turned out both Mingi and Yeosang were at a younger headspace than usual. They both were around three years old, and around that age, they are extremely clingy and cuddly.

Seonghwa should've foreseen this situation. Really, Mingi's back problem had lead to an unexpected regression (when Mingi called them that day, saying he's lonely, and that he really _really really wanna see appa, Minnie haven't seen appa in a long time, can appa pretty please come home quickly?_ Seonghwa had to let Yunho go back earlier than they wanted him to. A sad Little Mingi will never be okay. You either give him the attention he wants or risk losing his trust. Then they need to prepare MAMA's stage immediately. It was taking a toll on all of them.

He missed the times when his three babies can crawl around wherever they want, without a single care to the outside world, occasionally playing with San. San turned Little once, but he claimed himself to be a Middle more, so the Littles were technically his brothers. It doesn't help San escape his duty to look after the three Littles if none of the caregivers had time.

A mischievous puppy entered the room without anyone's notice. Quietly, he crawled over to the sofa where Hongjoong and Seonghwa were resting, smiling when he saw that none of the two had noticed him. Just when he's about to jump up-

"Pup, no. We don't disturb Joongie and Hwa when they're resting, " Yunho said, picking Mingi up. He was glad that he found the mischievous Little before anything can happen. Only God knows how much chaos Mingi can cause.

Mingi whined, clearly unhappy at being caught. He threw himself over Yunho dramatically, "Wan' cuddles from appa, " Mingi mumbled, his fingers grasping Yunho's clothes as he was carried back to their own room.

"Why don't we go and see if Yeosangie also want cuddles?" Yunho asked, giving Mingi the chance to stretch his legs. Mingi shook his head.

"Jus' want appa." Yunho nodded, giving his precious baby a kiss.

"Okay, just appa's pup and appa."

"HYUNGIE LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Chan yelled, excited that he can finally play with new friends. Jeongin and Felix smiled at each other as Chan continued to pull them to the company car. A blush starting to creep up Jeongin's face when he noticed Felix wasn't wearing any foundation.

"Hyung, did you not wear your foundation today?" Jeongin asked. Felix only smiled brighter.

"Chris told me he likes my freckles, " Felix answered, his eyes never leaving Jeongin's. Jeongin was about to reply when he felt Chan tugged his hand harder.

"Please, hyungie, Channie wanna go play!" Chan whined, breaking off whatever tension the two younger boys had. Felix sighed dramatically.

_"Chris, love, if you keep pulling Innie hyungie you won't be going anywhere, "_ Felix said sternly, giving the Little a look that said he won't accept any arguments. The Little only lowered his head.

"Hyung, he's just excited, " Jeongin defended Chan. He opened the company car, thankful that their driver wasn't questioning anything weird. Chan's eyes were full of tears.

Felix noticed, and he couldn't help but felt bad for the Little. He sat beside the boy, _"Oh, love, I wasn't angry."_

_"But Lixie sounded angry, "_ Chan mumbled. Felix didn't comment on the lacking of honorific. Felix only gave Chan a swift kiss on the cheek.

_"I'm just worried, love. What if you accidentally hurt yourself when you're tugging your hyungie's hand?"_ Felix lightly scolded. He would not allow himself to become a puddle of goo ever again. Even if that means he needs to be a bit strict and mean towards Little Channie.

Chan nodded. He knows why Felix's tone was a bit heavy. _"I'm sorry hyungie, "_ He apologized, giving Felix his puppy eyes. He knows Felix can never really resist his puppy eyes.

_"Don't apologize to me, love you should apologize to your Innie hyungie, for pulling his hand earlier, "_ Felix said, pointing his finger at the maknae. Chan nodded.

"Sorry hyungie. Channie wasn't supposed to pull hyungie's hand hardly, " Chan muttered to the youngest. Jeongin only smile and ruffled Chan's hair.

The car ride was fun, if you don't count in the time when Felix slammed his head onto the door because of a turn.

Seonghwa opened the door to reveal three Stray Kids members. "Hello, hyung, " Jeongin and Felix chorused. 

"Hi Seong'wa hyung, " Chan said. He felt proud of himself. He had practised saying that sentence a lot of times in his head, and to his pleasant surprise he had pulled it off wonderfully!

"Hello, Felix, Jeongin, " Seonghwa replied, daring to pinch Chan's cheeks, "and you too, little one."

"Lix hyung!" San yelled at the back, running in full force to hug his favourite hyung. Felix grabbed him just in time, as the Middle had his legs wrapped around the Aussie's waist.

Jeongin looked questioningly at Seonghwa, who groaned. "He dropped when he heard Felix is coming. Said he wanna spend time with his hyung, " Seonghwa said.

Jeongin replied with a dolphin laugh. He leads Chan into the living room, introducing everyone to Chan along his way. 

Wooyoung looked worried as he looked at Chan's innocent looking face. He couldn't help but reminded himself that their three Littles can tear the poor new Little apart if he was unaware.

That made him slightly absent-minded. The two littles under his control took the chance to break free. Hongjoong and Yeosang ran straight at Chan.

"CHANNIE!"

"Wait! Hongjoong! Yeosang!" Too late, Wooyoung thought, as the two Littles had wrapped Chan in their arms.

Jeongin laughed when he saw Wooyoung's face. "Don't worry, hyung, " Jeongin pat Wooyoung's shoulder, "Channie had seen worst. This is nothing to him."

Wooyoung looked questioningly at Jeongin. Jeongin pointed at the three Littles, who were now screaming with delight. Chan was able to handle the two Littles' craziness perfectly- he can talk to Hongjoong using what little vocabulary Hongjoong still has, while his hands were occupied by a certain Yeosang.

Jeongin guided Wooyoung back to the sofa, telling him the stories of The Things that had happened at their dorms. "You guys beat us in craziness, that is, " Wooyoung finalized. Jeongin just huffed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play date part 2

After playing for God knows how long, Seonghwa decided a break is what everyone needs. The Littles cheered, they have waited for so long for the mention of food.

With San clinging to him, Felix tried his best to make way to the kitchen to help Seonghwa. "I thought Jeongin said you can't cook?" Seonghwa teased, making Felix groaned.

"Don't, hyung, " Felix mumbled, "That sly little fox has no idea I helped out in the kitchen with Woojinnie hyung a lot of times." 

"What about your koala?" Seonghwa dared to ask Felix. Felix sighed. San clung to him since he first stepped into the dorms, only letting go when he had to use the bathroom. 

"Not gonna let Lix hyung go, " San told Seonghwa quietly. The oldest vocalist gasped dramatically. Felix smacked Seonghwa's arm to not let the older boy start one of his famous rants.

The three of them started lunch together, San proving to be a good helper in the kitchen. Seonghwa gasped at how San responded to Felix's requests.

"You know, he never follows anyone's orders like this, Lix, " Seonghwa said. He watched San carefully started the stove and heated up the frying pan, just like Felix asked. San tsked at his hyung. Felix only laughed loudly 

An hour or so later, Seonghwa called everyone to the dining room to have lunch. Hongjoong and Yeosang pulled Chan with them, excited that they have someone new to share Seonghwa's food with. The three Littles waited patiently for their turn for food.

"Where's Mingi, by the way? Didn't see him at all, " Jeongin asked. As if on cue, Yunho and Mingi walked in. Mingi managed to greet everyone in his half-asleep state.

"Sorry if he's talking nonsense, he's just some up, " Yunho said. Jeongin and Felix nodded. They know that Little Mingi needs a bit of time to wake himself up more. If anything follows what they learnt from past experiences, Mingi would stay with Yunho for almost an hour before crawling away, never too far from Yunho's grip.

San didn't lessen his clinginess to Felix. Jeongin laughed at Seonghwa and Yunho that they're going to lose San to Felix. Jongho snorted, claiming that it can be done if they exchange Chan for San. Jeongin smiled.

Wooyoung and Jongho had assigned themselves to cleaning duties after they finished eating. Chan was amazed at Seonghwa's skills in cooking, telling the man that he almost always needs to eat ramen back at home. "Hyungies couldn't cook, " Chan said, with a small pout, "and Lixie hyungie never cooks at home."

Jeongin and Felix gasped at Chan's betrayal. "Yah, Chan, once a month doesn't count as always!" Jeongin said, Felix nodding beside him. "And Hyunjin was already banned from the kitchen!"

The ATEEZ members can only snicker at the confused look Chan gave the two.

"But I saw Hyunnie hyungie cooking that day, " Chan said. Felix went rigid awhile Jeongin facepalmed. The dancer is so going to get it when they go back.

Yeosang was taking a nap. Nothing should disturb him, but still, he woke up. Looking around, Yeosang noticed two figures beside him and carefully crawled over. It's Channie and Joongie, Yeosang's Little brain supplied him with. Without another thought, the vocalist plopped down in between the two rappers, sleep quickly taking him.

Outside, San was fast asleep on Felix. Felix had tired him out with a game of chase, in which Felix chased San all around the house and out into the garden. San smirked with delight when he thought he succeeded in tricking Felix. Felix had used that chance to pounce onto the Middle, making him scream.

Needless to use, Jeongin frowned at his hyung. Jongho pats his shoulders, clearly understanding Jeongin's situation. The two maknaes often share embarrassing stories about their hyungs, but nothing beats this.

Sometimes, the two maknaes wondered, why are they the youngest when their bandmates acted like they're just five. 

"Felix can be so childish at times, " Jeongin said randomly, but Jongho can hear the fondness in it. He knew something is indeed up with these two, but he chose to say nothing.

He was engaged in a conversation with the rest of ATEEZ when San and Felix finally came back in, tired from all the chasing. They plopped down on the sofa and both were asleep within minutes.

The rest of them used that time to catch up with each other, Wooyoung occasionally teased Jeongin about Felix. In return, Jeongin almost let everyone know about Wooyoung's crush on Yeosang. Wooyoung had to beg Jeongin to not say.

Everyone did enjoy a good time together.

The three Littles' laughter was what alerted the Caregivers that they're up. When Jongho volunteered to get them, he did not expect the scene in front of him at all.

That Chan was tightly cuddled between Hongjoong and Yeosang, the three of them sharing the blanket together. 

Jongho leaned against the door frame, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the three Littles babble about something. It's cute to see them relaxed like this. Jongho wouldn't trade it for anything else.

"Kids, " Jongho walked into the room, his lips still tugged upwards, "Do you lot have a nice nap?"

The three Littles nodded. Hongjoong even went as far as cuddled tightly with his fellow friends to show Jongho he had a nice nap. Jongho ruffled his hair, taking pride in how Hongjoong is willing to protect, even Chan.

"Don't you want to go out and play in the garden?" Jongho asked again. Chan gasped loudly.

"A garden?" Chan asked, "Wif flowers and bu'erfwliers?"

"Yes Channie, with flowers and butterflies, " Jongho confirmed. Chan let out a happy squeal, pulling Yeosang and Hongjoong closer to him.

"Let's go and ask your hyungs first before I take you three out, " Jongho brought the three Littles to the living room, breaking the conversation between Seonghwa and Jeongin.

"I'm going to take these boys out to the garden. Does Minnie want to join us?" Jongho looked over at Yunho and Mingi. Mingi looked content with spending his time with Felix and San on the sofa.

Mingi shook his head to decline. Jongho shrugged before taking the boys outside to play.

They played for a long time. Cat and mouse, tag, almost anything their Little brains can think of. Jongho sat at the side of the wall, watching the boys play to their hearts contents.

Happy screams were heard throughout their time out in the garden.

Soon enough, Jeongin and Felix (who'd woke up after an hour) started to gather their things. "Baby, we need to go back now, " Jeongin told Chan, who's playing with Yeosang quietly. Chan whined.

"Hyungie, can't we stay longer?" Chan asked pitifully, his bottom lip wobbled slightly. Jeongin shook his head no.

"Hyungie, " Chan tried again, pulling his best puppy face.

_"Love, we don't want to overstay our welcome, "_ Felix started. He gave Chan a stern look to emphasize his words. Chan looked up hopefully at Felix, trying to pout his way out of going back home, _"But I have so much fun!"_

_"Christopher Bang Chan, "_ Felix couldn't let his guard down just yet. Upon hearing his full name, Chan sighed. If it's Jeongin, Chan was sure he can pout his way out from going back home, but this is Felix. He almost can never pout his way out if it's Felix.

"We can come again some time later if we both have time, Channie, " Jeongin promised. Chan looked like a kicked puppy when he said his goodbyes to Yeosang and Hongjoong.

Jeongin and Felix smiled at their Little. "Thank you, hyung, for talking him into going home, " Jeongin said, lacing his fingers with Felix. The Aussie only smiled before he gathered Chan in his arms.

"Bye, hyung, we had a great time here, " Felix said, Jeongin repeating his words only seconds later. Seonghwa laughed.

"Lix hyung?" San appeared behind Seonghwa, "When will you come back?" 

Felix didn't answer him. Instead, he put Chan down before pulling San into a hug. "As soon as we can, Sannie, " Felix promised, leaving a light kiss on San's head.

The two groups said their final goodbyes beside the company car. With Chan almost crying, Felix and Jeongin quickly got into the car, with tons of promise to call them on the next day.

Chan'd fallen asleep on their drive home, dreamt of the happy times he just had, and many more that will come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels rushed cuz i didnt write it properly  
Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I'll be doing half skz and half atz for some chapters  
Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
Feel free to leave requests for one shots or for the Little Space au  
Remember to check out my other works!!

A loud startled scream shook the Stray Kids dorm. Seungmin jumped, the pen in his hand dropping in the process. Who would be screaming? Seungmin decided to put away his homework to investigate.

Slowly opening his bedroom door, Seungmin noted that it's already passed midnight, so whatever studying he will be doing would have to wait. Creeping to the living room, he didn't see anyone who would be screaming bloody murder.

Another shrill scream convinced Seungmin that it's coming from their leader's composing room. The scream brought Jeongin out from his deep sleep.

"Hyung? Who's screaming?" Jeongin asked, his eyes alert? Seungmin sighed, a hand running through his own hair as he looked at the composing room's door.

"I think it's Channie hyung, " Seungmin finally answered. Jeongin looked worried. He went to knock on the door, hoping for the eldest to open the door.

"_Hyungie no! I'm sorry-ahahahahahahahaha!_" Instead of the door opening, Jeongin heard Chan's high pitched voice begged Felix to stop his torture. Felix's loud laughter slipped through the slight opening of the door.

"_Who told you to sing rubber ducky loudly in my ear when I'm trying to sleep, huh, love?_" Felix was heard to ask. Another scream of laughter ripped through the supposedly sound proof door.

With that, Jeongin decided he heard enough. Throwing the door wide open, the two vocalists came to Chan's rescue.

"My prince!" Seungmin yelled dramatically, his arms opened, "Where are you?"

"He was captured by the tickle monster, sir!" Jeongin helpfully said, pointing at the Aussies. Chan gasped loudly for air as Felix stopped his tickling.

"How dare you step into my kingdom!" Felix growled, stepping in front of Chan. He scoped Chan into his arms, yelling, "You can never take your prince away from me!"

Chan giggled, a sound that's music to the three young boys. "Saf me f'om de mons'er, Minnie 'yungie!" Chan lipsed badly, Felix noted, when he's in a younger headspace.

Seungmin pretended to strike Felix's arm with an imaginary sword, "You will give me my prince, monster!" 

The younger Aussie faked screamed, gently letting Chan down before dropping onto the ground himself, holding his "injured" arm.

Chan ran into Seungmin's waiting arms, giggling all the way along. The younger vocalist hugged the brown haired boy tightly.

"M'king!" Chan said proudly.

Chan looked back at Felix, who's laying quietly on the ground without much movement. "Lixie 'yungie?" Chan asked. Felix didn't respond. Chan tried louder, but Felix stayed still.

"Lixie!" Chan struggled to get down from Seungmin's hold. As soon as he felt his feet touched the ground, Chan ran to Felix's side, poking at Felix with his fingers while calling his name.

"Grawww!" Felix suddenly came back to the land of living, scaring the hell out of Little Chan. The Little let out a surprised squeak when Felix grabbed him.

All the noise the three of them were causing woke everyone up. Jeongin had quietly lead them to the composing room, his phone recording the whole scene down as Seungmin, Felix and Chan played pretend.

Woojin lead against the door frame, a smile playing on his face. Changbin and Minho had similar smiles on their faces, while the rest was watching the scene on front of them unfold.

As if sensing them, Chan suddenly looked away from playing with Seungmin and Felix. He smiled brightly when he saw Woojin, his hand making grabby movements as he called out for his Jinnie hyungie.

"Alright little monster, don't you think you need to sleep?" Woojin asked, picking the Little up. The boy shook his head, "Wan' to pway mo'e, Jinnie hyungie!"

"Who gave him sugar before bed?" Woojin asked. Everyone looked at Hyunjin, who was looking guilty about it.

"I didn't know that the chocolate milk will give him a sugar high!" Hyunjin attempted to defend himself. He shrunk lightly when six pairs of unimpressed eyes looked at him.

At least Chan was showing signs of sleep soon enough after the playing he had with Seungmin and Felix. Yawning, Chan laid his head against Woojin's neck, eyes dropping every now and then.

The oldest bounced Chan as he made his way back to his bedroom, leaving Minho in charge of getting the kids back to bed. "Seungmin-ah, you better just go straight to bed, " Minho said behind Seungmin as the boy left.

Woojin laid Chan on his bed, humming quietly to himself as he changed the boy's clothes into something sofer. Knowing the baby, Woojin picked out a ducky onesie for the boy to wear.

Finally, as the Little was snuggled close to him, Woojin allowed sleep to overtake him.

Meanwhile in ATEEZ's dorm

As Seungmin went to investigate the scream, back in ATEEZ's dorm, Hongjoong and Yeosang were having a hard time leaving their appa. Seonghwa really needed his beauty sleep, but with two Littles clingy on him, he found it hard to just let the babies play by themselves as he slept. He envied Yunho, who only had Mingi to look after. 

Jongho, surprisingly, went to the oldest and offered to take Yeosang with him. Yeosang lit up, it isn't offen that his Daddy would want to take him from his appa, who's always busy with Joongie. "Good night appa!" The Little make sure to say it loudly for his appa to hear.

"Little monster, you know you can come to me, right?" Jongho shook his head. Gathering the boy in his arms, he walked them back to his room, figuring that Yeosang would fall asleep quicker with a bottle of warm milk and a bedtime story.

Seonghwa was thankful for Jongho to come and take Yeosang. Hongjoong was being needy, he wanted Seonghwa's full attention on he and himself only for the night. 

"My little baby, what do you want me to do?" Seonghwa asked softly, running his hand through Hongjoong's hair. Hongjoong didn't offer a verbal answer, instead, he pouted fiercely. Seonghwa laughed at the Little's pouting.

Taking off his shirt, he guided the boy to his nipple as he nursed. Hongjoong had regressed into a very young age, but Seonghwa's tired brain couldn't place him in any age group. He only determined Hongjoong's age by his small movements, and figured that the leader wanted to be nursed.

Hongjoong immediately latched onto it. Sucking on it, Hongjoong let out a satisfied noise. Seonghwa relaxed against the headboard, enjoying every peaceful second he had with Hongjoong.

"Appa, " Mingi whined from the bed. Yunho poled his head out from the bathroom door, "A little while more, baby. Appa just need to change, " Yunho promised.

Mingi whined louder, but waited on the bed like he's instructed to. As soon as Yunho was back, the Little immediately wrapped himself around the taller's side.

Yunho chuckled, "Baby wanted to cuddle, hmm?" The Little nodded, wrapping himself tighter on Yunho. 

Making himself comfortable on the bed with a leech beside him, Yunho put on some white noise he had in his phone to calm his baby. Soon enough, he can hear Mingi's soft snores, tiny puffs of air hitting against his neck as both the white noise and Mingi's breathing put Yunho slowly to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong coming for a sleep over bcuz atz management is shit

Woojin hummed, making himself a small pot of soup as he waited for the kids to get up. He recalls back when Chan told him he was carving chicken soup last night before they fall asleep, so now he's going to be the best friend ever and made the leader a pot of chicken soup.

The sweet aroma of the soup travelled through the dorm. Woojin smiled softly, he knows Chan loves his chicken soup. Chan loves almost anything Woojin made for him.

Thinking about the brown-haired boy, Woojin left the soup to boil. He pulled out some eggs and started to make breakfast for ten. The extra can be served to the maknae line, Woojin decided, if they were hungry.

The kids came out as soon as he finished cooking. Woojin brew Felix's coffee, prepared some drinks for the rest before pushing them into the bathroom to wash up. The children whined, wanting to eat.

"Brush your teeth first, kids, " Woojin said. They grumbled, but still do as what they're told to. Counting the heads of the still grumbling children, Woojin realized he's one short.

Opening the bedroom door, he saw Chan spread all over his bed, snoring slightly as the leader slept on. It's rare for him to see his leader sleep like a rock, all worries free from his face. Chan looked peaceful and Woojin wouldn't want to take that away from him.

"Five more minutes, " Woojin told himself.

An hour later, Chan finally woke up. Woojin didn't even look up from his desk to know. "Good morning love, " Woojin greeted, finalizing his doodles.

Chan groaned. "How do you know I'm up without turning your head? It's not fair!" Chan stretched, bones popping from the lack of use. Woojin only replied him with a laugh.

"Stop your whining, mister, and go wash up. I'll heat up your breakfast, " Woojin got up from his desk. A pair of arms wrapped themselves immediately around his waist, sticking closely to Woojin.

Without trying to shake off his personal leech, Woojin managed to continue his day. Lucky for them, the boys knowingly leave the two eldest alone. They need all the rest they can get.

Everyone whipped their head up when their door was knocked. No one was expecting anyone to come, so after a little hesitation, Jisung went to open the door.

"Seonghwa hyung?" The squirrel's voice was full of surprise. Seonghwa was standing there, Hongjoong behind him. The eldest looked furious.

"Look after Joong for me for the day, he'll be spending the night, " Seonghwa said, handing Hongjoong over, "He slipped into Little Space earlier."

"Why tho, hyung?" Jisung asked as he took Little Hongjoong into his arms. Bouncing the scared boy, Jisung could tell he was afraid.

"Manager wanted me to go overseas for some weird reason, and the rest was dragged along. Surprisingly, he didn't ask Hongjoong to join, " Seonghwa hissed, angry at their manager, "Yunho and Mingi were back at their hometown, Yeosang and Jongho went to visit someone for the week, and I don't trust Wooyoung and San to look after Hongjoong."

Hongjoong shook quietly in Jisung's arms. He was suddenly thrown into an unknown place without any knowledge about it, and his appa was angry. Little Hongjoong didn't like it at all.

"Appa!" Hongjoong sobbed when Seonghwa turned around, probably getting his things for the night. Seonghwa softens upon hearing his baby's voice.

"Shhh, it's alright, baby, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow evening, " Seonghwa promised. Jisung let Hongjoong down to hug his appa before Seonghwa really needs to leave.

The nine boys allowed them a bit of privacy as Woojin and Chan went to set up the guestroom. Chan will probably regress soon, Woojin thought, he can play with Hongjoong to keep him company.

"Soon, baby, soon. Appa needs to go now, " Seonghwa said quietly. Hongjoong let go, only to grab Seonghwa at the last minute to plant a big wet kiss on the taller's cheek.

"Appa be back soon?" Hongjoong asked, just to confirm. Seonghwa nodded, so Hongjoong held out his pinky. 

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise, Joongie."

To no one's surprise, Chan regressed almost immediately after he got out from the guestroom. Hongjoong was sitting with Minho and Jisung, quietly sipping on his bottle of orange juice when Chan makes an appearance, gliding into the room.

"Christopher is hereeeeeeeeee!" Chan yelled, startling Hongjoong, "Joongie!"

Hongjoong lit up a bit after seeing his best friend. "CHANNIE!" Hongjoong replied excitedly. The two boys hugged each other tightly as Hongjoong started to tell Chan about his stories.

Minho decided that the two Littles can handle themselves. He's so tired, the soreness of the dance practice from the day before finally caught up on him. He can afford to sleep a little...

When Woojin went to check on the Littles and Minho, he was pleasantly surprised to see the two Littles playing quietly and Minho sleeping on the sofa.

"Wooj hyungie, shhhhh, " Chan placed a finger on his lips when Woojin tried to say anything, "Kitty hyungie is sweeping."

Woojin smiled at Minho's nickname. Must've been new, the way Hongjoong and Chan were giggling about it, Woojin decided. "Do you wanted to have your lunch now?" The elder asked. 

The Littles jumped immediately at the idea of lunch. The eldest can only laugh quietly at the Littles. Kids love to eat.

He sent the two to the kitchen, knowing full well that Felix is there to look after them. Picking Minho up, the brown-haired boy placed him in his room, tucking the blankets neatly around him.

Felix was almost overwhelmed by the Littles' excitement. He was glad to see Hongjoong not that sad with Chan beside him. 

"Do my babies want to eat their lunch now?" Felix asked in a sing-song voice. The two leaders nodded excitedly.

"Channie tol' me dat Lixie's food is vewy yummy!" Hongjoong said, bouncing in his seat. Felix shook his head, denying it.

"My cooking might not be as well as your appa's, Joongie, " Felix replied. Chan shook his head, his curls flying.

They were soon joined by a barely functioning Changbin. Felix harassed the rapper into eating the food he offered, all while making sure the Littles have food in their mouth and not on their clothes.

Hongjoong's eyes lit up as soon as he put the first scoop of food in his mouth. "T'is is vewy yummy, Lixie!" The Little yelled, not even hesitate to add, "Even be'er than appa's!"

Felix blushed, his hands ruffling Hongjoong's silver hair, "Don't let your apps hear that, prince."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong's surprised visit pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, school is a bitch TT  
Updates will be once every two weeks  
Requests for one shots or for a new chapter are always welcomed  
Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
❤️❤️

With Hongjoong's surprising visit, Chan had spent a wonderful playing with the boy. Night has fallen quickly with all the playing the two Littles were doing.

The hyung line has long retired into their own rooms, too tired to continue playing with the Littles. Hyunjin and Jisung at some point had fallen asleep on the sofa, exhaustion overtaking them. 

With Seungmin carefully moving them to the bedroom, Felix and Jeongin decided to get the Littles to sleep too. It was indeed long past Chan's usual bedtime, which he was also sure that Hongjoong had also stayed up longer after his bedtime than Seonghwa would've allowed. 

"Alright dears, off to the bed you go, " Felix said, his deep voice and soft rubs on the backs helping the Littles. Chan whined quietly, claiming that they want to play longer.

Jeongin made the mistake of looking right into Chan's and Hongjoong's puppy eyes. He melt, all rational decision to be damned. He knew that they need to sleep, but how is he supposed to tell them to sleep with those puppy eyes?

Lucky for Jeongin, he has Felix with him. The youngest nudged Felix weakly, and the Aussie got the note immediately. Jeongin is falling for the Littles' puppy eyes.

"Boys, you have stayed up longer than you usually are allowed to, " Felix said, shutting his eyes when the puppy eyes were directed to him, "Off to bed, now."

Sadden by the fact that they need to sleep, the Littles walked back to Chan's room, dejected. Felix and Jeongin could heard Chan telling Hongjoong to sleep with him.

Felix hated being stern with his precious babies, but he need to discipline them with the rules they've set down. He already allowed Hongjoong and Chan to stay up, and he was sure that Seonghwa would not be happy about it.

"Those two will listen to you more if you're softer, " Jeongin said, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy. Felix only sighed, knowing full well Chan didn't like to be told off.

He kissed Jeongin good night before leaving to check on the Littles (and hopefully apologize). "Sweet dreams, Innie-ah, " Felix muttered.

Jeongin was a blushing mess after Felix left. _What should I do about it...?_

Felix found himself trapped between two Littles when he woke up in the morning. It wasn't surprising, truth to be told. After he went to apologize to the Littles, they simply pulled Felix into bed with them, claiming that in order to be forgiven completely, he would need to cuddle them to sleep.

Chan and Hongjoong were still sleeping, both boys looked at peace. Trying his best to not wake any of them up, Felix got up into a sitting position before fetching his phone. Snapping a few photos of the sleeping babies, he sent it to the group chat they shared with ATEEZ.

_The amazing rookies_

_Aussie baby_

_{Image attached}_

_Look at our precious captains_

_Sanshine_

_Uwu why are they so cute_

_Apple breaker_

_Hyungs look so peaceful its nice_

Felix softly stroke Hongjoong's silver hair, as he hummed quietly to himself. Putting his phone away, he focused his attention on the two boys in front of him.

"Wake up loves, it's morning, " Felix said, as softly as he could, as his morning voice was two octaves deeper than usual and he doesn't want to accidentally scared the babies on his lap.

Chan slowly blinked open his eyes, trying to grab onto Felix tighter. Felix felt his leader fist his shirt slightly.

Some time later, Jisung walked in, sensing his almost twin would be needing help. Felix washrateful that Chan was willing to go with Jisung to find Jeongin. Now he only need to wake up the other sleeping beauty.

"Joongie, you need to wake up now, " Felix said, taking the still sleepy boy into his arms. He sometimes wondered when the hell he became both groups' wake up caller when they're together.

Hongjoong only whined, shaking his head. "Don' wanna ge' up, " Hongjoong muttered, koala'ing himself onto Felix. Felix can only let out a laugh before shaking his head.

"Picking up your Sannie hyung's habits now, huh, prince?" Felix teased, taking the boy out to the dinning room. The silver haired boy was worrying thin, and Felix was determined to talk to Seonghwa about it. But first, they will need breakfast.

When Hongjoong was spoon fed by Woojin, Chan was downing his daily dose of milk. Felix finally allowed himself some time to shower, eager to pamper himself with various bath booms they have.

Changbin and Minho kept Hongjoong and Chan company when the maknae line and Woojin need to go to the studio to get some recording done. The Littles had whined, even begged to come with them, but a stern look from Felix shut them up. Felix did allowed them to come for an hour, whenever they like.

"Do you have everything ready, dears?" Minho asked one last time, earning a excited yes from the Littles. They wanted to see everyone again, it's been too long!

Changbin gave a chuckle as he locked the car door. Minho would be focused on looking after the boys while he drives. Hopefully, this will be a surprise for the ones at the studio.

"HYUNGIES!" Chan and Hongjoong yelled when they finally opened the practice room door. Both immediately jumped into Felix's opened arms.

Felix smirked at the rest, "This is what I earned for being nice with the babies, " He nudged Chan at Jeongin's direction, "Go to your Innie hyungie, he need some cheering up."

Chan gasped. Innie hyungie mustn't be sad when he's here! Quick as a lighting, Chan ran to give Jeongin a big hug, pulling a smile out of the exhausted maknae.

Hongjoong also let go, going to Jisung and asking nicely, "Sungie, up?"

Jisung melt at how cute Hongjoong looked. Big puppy eyes and pouty lips? Han Jisung is a weak man for those. 

Woojin can only shook his head, laughing. "At this rate, no practicing would be done, " Minho and Changbin did not look guilty at all, just all smiley.

They let the Littles ran around the place for a bit, listening to their carefree laughter as they chased each other around the practice room. Hyuniin suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Channie, do you want to dance with us right now?" _This way you can skip your own practice_, the black hair male thought. Chan nodded excitedly.

"Channie dance!"

Seonghwa questioned slightly at Felix's request for him to go pick Hongjoong up at JYP building. Yeosang was skipping happily beside him, happy to see his brother again.

"Now, prince, you know the rules, " Seonghwa said. Yeosang nodded, putting up his Big cover. They walked towards the practice room Felix told them about after greeting the staffs.

To say Seonghwa was shocked is completely understandable. Little Hongjoong hated to dance. But in front of his eyes, Hongjoong was dancing to Get Cool, Chan beside him teaching.

"Johnnie need to be more funny 'cause the song is fun!" Chan said. Hongjoong nodded, laughing as the Caregivers were slumped at the back.

"Hongjoongie?" Seonghwa haven't finished his question yet, but Yeosang was already flinging himself at a sweaty Hongjoong and Chan.

"Hyungs!" Yeosang cried, "Sangie misses you!"

Hyunjin pulled Seonghwa aside, filling him up with shaky breathes. Apparently, the Littles thought it would be fun to have a dance battle. The last one standing was Minho, Felix and Hyunjin following after him. Then the Littles weren't tired yet, so they requested to have a go on the dances. The two had been teaching each other their own dances.

"Sangie, Channie can dance Wave now!" Hongjoong said proudly. Yeosang's eyes lit up, jumping up and down. Seonghwa groaned quietly, looks like he's going back a bit late than he wanted.

Seungmin, being the kind soul he is, told Yeosang and Hongjoong that they can dance with Chan another time. Their appa need all the rest he can get.

This awarded Seungmin with all kinds of whining. Jisung went to back Seungmin up as Seonghwa muttered under his breathe, "Thank the Gods we live near each other."

The boys just smiled tiredly. They all love their Littles no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I AM SO STUPID  
I WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE CHAPTERS WHEN I REALIZED THAT IVE REPOSTED THE SAME CHAPTERS???  
DHEJSSH
> 
> ANYWAYS back to the actualy chapter   
I AM SO SORRY

It was hard to hide the fact that he's a Little from his fans. Sure, he know Stays wouldn't mind, but what about those who aren't Stays? Those who waited patiently for him to reveal his weakness, grabbed it at first chance to rub it in his face, telling him he's no good for the group?

Chan groaned. He found it hard to hide his Little side more when he's at a fansign event, when Stays gifted him with various kinds of cute stuffies.

He's kinda glad that Felix was sitting right beside him, so he can alert the boy if anything went off. 

He thought he was doing alright during the fansign, he was able to stay Big when Stays gifted him the cute stuffies. He was going to cheer mentally when he saw the next present from a Stay.

The teddy bear looked just like Woojin. Fluffy and strong, Chan unconsciously reached out for the teddy bear, dropping down to Little Space quicker than he will admit.

"Teddy for Channie?" Chan whispered, his tone a pitch higher. The Stay looked at him weirdly as she handed him the teddy, causing Chan to blush and managed to stay Big while talking to her.

The next gift really had Little Chan went wild. He gratefully took the cute Pokemon stuffy from the Stay and showed it off proudly to Felix.

"_Lixie, look! She gave Chris a Pokemon!_" Chan happily said. Felix looked up suddenly from the Stay he was talking to. 

"_Chris, love, are you-_"

"He's in Little Space, isn't he?" The Stay asked. Felix gaped, but she just waved it off, saying that even if she wrote about Stray Kids being Littles, she never thought she would actually see the prove.

Felix patted Chan's head softly as the older quietly play with the Pokemon.

The news that Chan is a Little travelled like a wildfire after the fansign. Chan was upset, but when he stalked Twitter to see updates, all he saw was how Stays are going to prepare gifts for Little Chan. 

_He was so cute when he's in Little Space!!_

_I know right, who knows Chan could be this cute?_

_My heart can't handle his cuteness oh my goshhh_

Chan smiled to himself, happy to see the positive results. He pretended that the few negative comments didn't affect him.

That night, after a group discussion, they decided to reveal Little Chan properly to Stays. Without much talking, Jeongin and Felix were tasked with preparing Little Chan for the Vlive they're going to have.

With Chan already deep in Little Space, Jeongin watched Felix and Chan building a stuffie fort on the living floor. "Channie baby, do you have everything you need?" Jeongin asked one last time. He heard a happy "Yes!" and chuckled to himself.

Just like any other Vlives they had, they started it with some crazy dance breaks. It made the Little laughed, his hyungies were acting so funny! 

Minho, who was reading through comments, let out a laugh when comments started to fill in. "Hey, Channie, Stays want me to tell you not to kill them with your laugh. It's very adorable, " Minho said, walking up to the happy Little.

He lead Chan to the middle of the room, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung vibrating very hard on the sofa. 

"_Say hello to Stays, Chris,_ " Felix said. Chan nodded, allowing the younger Aussie to style his hair a bit more before he finally turned to the camera.

"Hewwo Stways, Channie is hwere!" Chan said, bringing his hands over his head. He knows how happy Stays are when they see him smile.

A lot of heart emojis started to fill the comment section. Chan giggled, his guard letting down bit by bit from Stays' positive reaction.

"Now that you know Channie, we'll answer some of the burning questions you guys have, " Minho continued, pulling Chan into his lap. Chan flashed the camera a big gummy smile.

Changbin spent some time to try and made out of the questions from all the dying Stays' multiple heart comments. He told Chan to give his best gummy smiles to Stays.

"First question, who is Little Channie's caregiver?" Changbin finally read out. Chan's face lit up with interest.

"Oh, oh, evewyone is Channie's cawegiwer!" Chan exclaimed. He pointed at Felix and Jeongin, "But Innie hyungie is Channie's eomma and Lixie hyungie's appa."

Jeongin and Felix's brains stopped working while everyone whooped, some giving money to another.

Felix pulled Jeongin close to him, knowing how much this means to the maknae. He knew Jeongin always tried his best to cheer Chan up, and Chan is basically Jeongin's second parent by now.

"What have we done to deserve such a wonderful baby?" Jeongin asked with tear-filled eyes. Felix didn't reply, just giving the youngest comforting pats on the back.

"Jeongin? Are you- are you crying?" Woojin's concerned voice raised above everyone's cheering. The room instantly fell silent, Jeongin's cheek painted red.

To everyone's surprise, Chan quickly climbed out of Minho's lap. He settled himself between Jeongin and Felix. "Eomma don' cwy, " Chan pouted, wiping Jeongin's tears away.

He took both Felix's and Jeongin's hands in his, stating firmly, "My appa and eomma."

Everyone died at the cuteness radiating from the Little.

"Wanna play a game with Stays!" Chan finally decided. He looked at his appa with puppy dog eyes, silently asking for permission.

"Why don't you ask Stays to play with you? You haven't asked them yet, remember?" Felix reminded. Chan gasped in realization. The Aussie quickly crawled towards the camera, his legs and hands moving as fast as they can.

Giving the camera the saddest puppy eyes he can muster and putting up his cutest voice, he asked, "Can we pway, Stways?"

All of a sudden the comments exploded, all claiming that they will do anything for him. Chan laughed, the happiness filling the room up. Everyone couldn't help but laughed with him.

"You sure know what you're doing when you ask him that, " Jisung quietly told Felix. Felix returned with a smirk, "I just wanna know how many Stays he can kill like that."

Jisung shook his head, laughing. Watching Chan's interaction with Stays really relaxed them. A big part of them felt something heavy disappeared off their chest, knowing that if Chan accidentally dropped into Little Space during events, Stays would know what to do.

They let Chan play for a but longer before calling him back. His eyes were starting to drop, but a big smile was painted onto his face.

"Say good night to Stays, dear, " Jeongin said softly, "And off to bed you go."

Chan sleepily said his good night, cuddling Jeongin. He made himself comfy on the maknae, sleep finally overtook the exhausted Little.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is stressed  
Seonghwa is stressed  
Mingi just want his appa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back from the land of dead!  
Updates would be much slower this time, I've hit the Writer's Block again and is in need of ideas, so if anyone want to request, drop them down in the comment section!
> 
> Make sure to check out my ATEEZ one shot series, drop down requests for any senarios and ships and I'll be writing away as soon as I can (=^▽^=)  
Just not smut and we'll be fine 
> 
> Anyways, hope you'll enjoy the story!

"Mingi! How many times do I need to tell you? Don't shout in the house!" Seonghwa said angrily. He was irritated all right, with Yeosang's constant demand for attention and Hongjoong's cries.

"APPA!" Hongjoong sobbed at the back, Yeosang trying his best to comfort him. The younger Little softly pat Hongjoong's back just like their appa would do when they're sad. 

Seonghwa closed his eyes. _Deep breathes, you don't wanna lose control and make everyone more sad than this._ The oldest counted to ten, called Yunho to come and collect his baby and turned his attention to his own babies.

With the softest voice he can muster, he asked Hongjoong and Yeosang what've happened. 

"Joongie have ouchie on head, " Yeosang helpfully said. Looking closely at Hongjoong's forehead, Seonghwa noticed the bruise forming slowly. 

"Bad table!" Yeosang hit the accused table angrily, hating the fact that the table had hurt his brother.

Seonghwa asked to Yeosang to look after Hongjoong while he went to take the first aid kit. On his way back to the living, he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Seonghwa wasn't surprised to see Felix on the other side of the door. The younger Aussie loves to spend his time here, sometimes bringing Chan with him for a play date.

"Hey, hyung, " Felix greeted, walking into the dorm. There's a sad kind of feeling lingering around the strawberry blond boy, but Seonghwa couldn't place his finger on it.

Instead of mentioning it, Seonghwa asked Felix to help him look after the Littles. Felix gave a light chuckle when Seonghwa told him what was happening.

"Hyung still can't handle much, huh?" The boy teased. Seonghwa didn't reply, just lead the boy to Hongjoong.

"I'll leave you here with the kit, I need the bathroom real bad but I couldn't just run off when Joong was hurt, " Seonghwa said. Before Felix knew it, he was holding a first aid kit and Seonghwa was nowhere to be found.

Yeosang looked up when he heard someone approached them. "Joongie, Lixie's here, " Yeosang told the distressed Little.

"What happened, my prince?" Felix asked, sitting in front of Hongjoong. Hongjoong pouted sadly.

"Bad table hurt Joongie, " Yeosang answered. Felix nodded, "Does Joongie want the ouchie to go away?"

"Y-yes, pwease."

"You're really a life saver, Felix, " Seonghwa gasped. After Hongjoong's bruise was treated, the Littles started to play. Mingi was still upset that Seonghwa had yelled at him, so Felix made the two to apologize. All was well.

Felix blushed, not used to the compliment. He helped Seonghwa babysit a lot of times, but this is one of the more chaotic times he had encountered.

With San koala'ed himself on Felix, everyone finally sat down, just to chat. It was nice, Felix managed to escape from his own problems for a bit. 

"Lix?" San muttered, "You seemed sad, " The Middle said. This made everyone looked at Felix, a look of questioning appeared on Seonghwa's face. Felix didn't say anything about it. He tried to changed the subject, but Jongho's not letting him to.

"Fe, you know you can tell us, right?" Jongho knew something was up. Felix wouldn't show up at their dorms randomly without telling them. 

The Aussie sighed. There's really nothing he can hide from them. With various hand gestures, he told the boys what happened during his practice.

The boys let him rant. It's unsurprising, yet at the same time it surprised them. They didn't know how well Felix was at hiding his true emotions. 

Wooyoung excused himself when he heard his phone ring. "Changbin? Oh, uhh, " he gave the sad Aussie a quick look, "Uhh, he's with us right now, why?"

Felix slumped in San's hold. He huffed, knowing his family, the eight boys would show up in ten minutes' time to pick him up and try their best to cheer him up. Felix doesn't mind it at all, he really doesn't, but sometimes he just hopes that they would let him cool down by himself first. _Or Jeonginnie can help me in cooling down_, Felix thought.

"They're coming, " Wooyoung confirmed Felix's thoughts, "Fe, stop thinking so much. They were worried, " Wooyoung ruffled the Aussie's strawberry blond hair.

Felix didn't say anything. He watched the three Littles continued playing and enjoyed San's rambling about his day.

"Hyung?" Jeongin walked into Felix's room. After they got him back, Felix didn't talk much. Which was very unlike their youngest Aussie. 

Everyone tried to make Felix talk, Woojin even pulled out his overly motherly side and smoothered Felix in kisses and hugs, but none of them seem to cheer the boy up longer than 10 minutes.

Felix looked up from the ceiling. He made grabby hands at the maknae, who only chuckled lightly before went to have his cuddles with Felix. 

"Where are you?" Jeongin asked. He noticed Felix's cloudy eyes.

Felix didn't reply. Instead, he rolled over and trapped Jeongin between his arms. Jeongin felt hotness spread across his cheeks, thankful that Felix couldn't see his blush.

"Up in the clouds, I guess, " Felix said. He laid his head on Jeongin's chest, letting the maknae's heartbeat to ground him. The youngest didn't say anything.

He'd read what Jongho sent him. Knowing Felix, the boy wouldn't let any of his worries known by others. Jeongin did what he did best: staying with him quietly.

It was a soft and quiet night for the two of them.

"Well, at least Felix can rest, " Chan said. He was worried when he couldn't find Felix. He was even more worried when he heard Felix was with ATEEZ members.

But now, peeking through the door, Chan felt his stressed-filled heart calmed down. Jeongin had somehow started to act as Felix's anchor when Chan isn't around. 

Woojin smiled behind him. Wrapping his arms around Chan, the eldest lead the leader into their own room, ready for the day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a kudo or a comment  
I really appreciate it and will try my best to reply personally to you  
(/≧▽≦/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! It really means a lot to me, and I was so happy to see that people are actually reading this!!
> 
> The next chapter is going to be posted soon, maybe two weeks from now? Who knows surely not me meep
> 
> Enjoy reading!!
> 
> Updated: i never realized ive posted the wrong chapter. sorry :p

Channie ran around the house, trying his best to avoid running straight into furniture. He knew he shouldn't be running, his eomma would be sad if he'd run into things and somehow hurt himself, while his appa would be upset that he didn't listen to him.

He noticed that whenever his appa and eomma are together, there're this strange feeling around them. His little brain couldn't quite wrapped around the concept of love yet, but Channie knew something's going on between his two Caregivers.

"Bunny, what do you think?" Channie asked, climbing onto his bed. Bunny didn't answer him, but Channie nodded anyway.

He told the stuffed bunny about the weird feeling surrounding his appa and eomma. Bunny offered him a very deep advise.

"How about Channie go and draw them something?"

Channie nodded excitedly at the suggestion, his brain working furiously to start drawing right away. He launched himself off the bed, and somehow managed to find himself an apron to work with.

The papers and crayons can be found in Seungmin's room, so Channie went to find Seungmin.

"Minnie hyungie! Where you at?" Channie asked loudly. He walked slowly this time, not wanting to miss any clues that can lead him to Seungmin. Soon enough, Channie found the vocalist being lazy in his room.

"Minnie hyungie, can Channie prewwy pwease use your cwayons?" Channie asked softly once he walked up to the young vocalist.

Seungmin looked up from his phone. "Why will our dearest baby want to use the crayons for?" He teased, pulling a bit at Channie's cheek. Channie whined, trying his best to pray Seungmin's fingers away from his cheek.

The vocalist decided to give Channie some mercy as he let go of his fingers. Channie held on his abused cheek, glaring at Seungmin.

"Minnie hyungie!" The Little all but whined, "Channie wants to use the cwayons, prewwy please wif a chewry on the top!" He begged. Channie just need to colour the picture and give it to eomma!"

Seungmin chuckled lightly. He rolled off his bed, got the crayon pack and handed it to Channie. "Remember Channie, no crayons on bed and clean up your mess, " Seungmin reminded softly.

Channie thanked the vocalist happily before running back to his room. Grabbing a piece of paper, he got down to work. "This is for appa and eomma!" Channie told Bunny, pointing at the blank piece of paper, "Channie's gonna draw family!"

Starting with a black crayon, Channie spent an hour just to draw all nine figures with specific features to represent their owners. A lot of brightly coloured crayons were used to colour the hair and background.

Channie hummed, picking a bright red crayon to draw the outline of a heart. He wanted to draw a big heart between his appa and eomma. _If eomma got the message, he would talk to appa about the weird feeling that seems to appear around them when they're together_, Channie though to himself.

Bunny flopped itself over a pink crayon. In reality, it's actually because Channie needed another colour to colour the inside of the heart, so he closed his eyes and gently threw Bunny over the pack of crayons. He would pick the crayon where Bunny's hand landed on.

Grinning, Channie started to fill the heart up, his legs waving in the air. Colouring is one of his best abilities when he's Little.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Channie baby?" Seungmin knocked on the elder's door, "it's time for your snack."

The door opened swiftly. Behind it, Channie had cleaned the discarded crayons to the best of his abilities and only left the warm coloured ones out to finish up the drawing.

"How's the drawing going, baby?" Seungmin asked. He cooed when Channie looked up at him with big doe eyes. "I drew ewe'yone here! And a big hear' between eomma and appa too!" Channie gave the drawing to Seungmin. The vocalist looked over the drawing. It was clear that the Little had spent a lot of time to carefully draw the drawing out. Seungmin noticed that Channie's fingers were dirty.

"Baby, go and find Hyunnie hyungie to wash your hands. Ask nicely, " Seungmin added as Channie rushed off to find Hyunjin.

"HYUNNIE HYUNGIE!" Channie screamed. Hyunjin poked his head out from his bedroom, a grin immediently appeared on his face when he saw Channie running towards him happily. He opened his arms wide, allowing Channine to run into his arms and swing them both back and forth. 

"What did our little prince do today, hmm?" Hyunjin asked. Channie hold up his fingers to Hyunjin. It was only then the dancer noticed how dirty the Little's hands were.

"Minnie hyungie told me to find Hyunnie hyung to wash hands," Channie said. Hyunjin nodded. He took Channie's hands into his as he lead them both into the kitchen sink. He helped Channie to roll up his sleeves and stepped back, knowing that Channie would throw a fuss if he kept babying him.

Channie tried his best to get the colour off his hands, but no matter how much he tried to forcefully scrub them off, the colour was there. The Little was getting frustrated. He whined again when he saw the colours still on his fingers. Feeling helpless, he turned around to face Hyunjin.

With the cutest voice he could muster in his headspace, he asked, "Hyunnie hyungie, can you help Channie?" He held his hands out for Hyunjin to help him wash them clean.

Hyunjin chuckled. "Of course, my prince," Hyunjin took the bottle of soap out from the cabinet below the sink, pressing some of its contain out onto his palm. Softly massaging Channie's fingers with soap, Hyunjin made sure the colour was off the Little's fingers before he rinse it off with warm water.

"There, all done!" Hyunjin dried any excess water off Channie's hands. Channie cheered happily, he finally had clean fingers again! 

"Hyunnie hyungie, do you wanna see some'ing?" Channie asked cutely. Hyunjin tilted his head to a side, so Channie continued to explain with his limited vocabulary, "Channie drew a picture for eomma and appa, because there is a weird feeling around them when they are together." Channie spun in a circle to stress the _weird feeling_ he felt when he's around his eomma and appa.

Hyunjin snickered. _Even Channie noticed the tension between Jeonglix, those two are so going to get it._

Upset that he couldn't find the word to express his desire to get his eomma and appa together, Channie huffed before pulling Hyunjin back to his room. Thankfully, Seungmin was still there. Channie ran up to the younger vocalist, "Minnie hyungie, where's my picture?"

Seungmin pulled out the brightly coloured picture, giving to Channie with a warm smile. Channie handed it over to Hyunjin with a nervous smile, hoping that the dancer would like the drawing as well.

The first thing Hyunjin noticed about the picture is the big red heart between Felix and Jeongin. The dancer smiled softly at Channie's attempt to bring the two boys together. His fingers traced along the rough outline of _hyunnie hyungie_, a big stupid smile slowly started to spread wide on his lips.

Channie cheered when Hyunjin gave him a big wet kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have time for more Corona Holidays please  


"Eomma eomma eomma!" Chan's loud voice rang within the dorm, his feet running. "Eomma c'mon!"

Jeongin was right behind him, a half smile tugging at his lips. He followed Chan across the dorm, trying his best to get the leader to slow down.

Chan in fact did not slow down. He left Jeongin in front of his room, returning minutes later with a paper in his hand. He shyly gave the youngest the paper, running away right after Jeongin took the paper.

Jeongin shook his head at the Little's antics. He only glanced at the paper before he decided to go annoy Seungmin. Messy drawings and writing decorated the paper, causing Jeongin to smile.

_Channie's family,_ Jeongin finally read. Several stick figures with different coloured hair and names were all across the paper. Jeongin gave up the idea of annoying Seungmin. He had some other plans for the puppy.

"Seungmin hyung, " Jeongin said, "What do you think about it?"

Seungmin knew what Jeongin was referring to. Chan had drawn a heart between the spaces of two stick figures named _App_a and _Eomma_. It seems like the Little also knew Jeongin's problem and this might be his own way of telling Jeongin to confess.

"Well, I think it's suppose to tell you to confess to Felix, " Seungmin unhelpfully said. Jeongin groaned.

"Hyung, that's literally what I'm _no_t going to do, " Jeongin muttered. How is he suppose to tell the younger Aussie that he likes him?

Seungmin sighed, "Innie, you know Felix likes you as well."

"Yeah, he likes me _as a friend_, " Jeongin said. He set the drawing beside him, his mind already drifting to a certain male.

The older snickered at Jeongin. "Look, it's just Felix-"

"My point exactly! It's Felix!" Jeongin didn't mean to be so rude, but his emotions were running high. Felix, the boy who has been taking care of him since day one. Who has been sneaking him sweets to eat, who has been in his mind for the last few months.

The two didn't realize that they were being so loud that they've attracted a certain male to their room. The door opened swiftly, a head poking in.

"Me what?" Felix asked. Jeongin tensed, but Seungmin had the guts to laugh out.

"Just the man I need! Felixie, come here and help Innie sort his shit out, " Seungmin said, pushing Felix in front of Jeongin. Before the two knew it, the vocalist ran out, locking the two of them in the room.

Jeongin rushed to the door, banging loudly on it. "Hyung! Hyung, seriously let us out! Hyung!"

"Not until you sort your shit out with Felix!" Jeongin heard Seungmin's crackles. He banged on the door one last time, sighing in defect.

Felix pulled the confused fox into his arm, petting his hair softly. "There, Innie, it isn't the nicest way to ask him to let us out, " Felix said, leaving a hesitated kiss on the youngest's forehead, trying his best to comfort him.

Jeongin whined loudly. He knew it was his chance to finally confess to Felix, but he was deadly afraid. Felix is still his best friend! He couldn't just tell the Aussie that he loves him, thinking that nothing will change.

What if Felix doesn't return his feelings? It would so awkward around them after this, and they were stuck together for quite a few years to come! Jeongin doesn't really want to ruin anything he has with Felix.

"Do you know that if someone likes you, they'll look after you more?" Felix blurted out. The silence was more awkward now, Jeongin could taste the tension floating in the air.

"No, hyung, " The boy answered. He looked at Felix's eyes, beautiful brown orbs with stars decorating his cheeks. Jeongin was star-struck.

Felix took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he's about to do. He took Jeongin's hands into his tiny ones.

The Korean was still deep in his own thoughts when Felix squeezed his hands.

Felix couldn't believe he's actually going to try at last. Jisung's talk from last night had helped him to clear a few things up, but the Aussie was still scared. He could've ruin the friendship he has with Jeongin.

"Jeongin, I need you to listen to me, and I completely understand it if you say no, " Felix said slowly. Jeongin felt his heartbeat quicken.

Felix looked at the maknae. Changbin and Jisung surely fucked him up last night, with all the fact they threw right at his face, and their promise about Jeongin liking him as well. Now the red hair can only think of how pretty Jeongin is.

"Your smile is so beautiful, Innie, and your laugh. You're always helping everyone when you can, and you care for all of us, " Felix started. Jeongin blushed a deep red, but he listened on.

"You know what's the best thing to give to me when I'm upset, you know how to calm me down from nightmares. Your love is so big, and I love you for it. Do you remember about what I've said earlier? That if someone likes you, they'll look after you more?" The red hair took a deep breathe.

Jeongin didn't replied. He thought his little actions around Felix went unnoticed.

"Changbin hyung and Jisung told me that you felt the same as I do. I'm hoping to all the Gods I know that you actually do, otherwise this will be so awkward." Jeongin sighed. Of course Changbin will betray him to Felix.

"Wait, Lixie hyung, before this, " Jeongin stopped the Aussie, "Did Changbin hyung told you about this?"

Felix looked at him weirdly, "No, I had to get Jisung to threaten to expose all of his cringy lyrics before hyung would tell me." _So hyung didn't betray me, but he still tell Felix about it,_ Jeongin thought.

Felix mentally prepared himself. He needed Jeongin to understand that it's ok to say no. Nothing will change the love he held to the fox.

"Yang Jeongin, will you be my boyfriend?"

The sentence rang loudly in Jeongin's brain. _He likes me I like him he's confessing- what am I doing? Where am I right now? What am I doing?_ Jeongin quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts. Felix looked dejected.

"I- I understand if you don't want to-"

"Hyung, I wanted to! Wanted to be yours for ages, " Jeongin rushed out. Felix stopped rambling, feeling slightly light-headed at the younger's confession.

He was met with Jeongin's shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
Requests for one shots (ATEEZ and Stray Kids) are needed desperately


	16. Chapter 16

"Appa and eomma are toge'er?" Chan whispered to Seungmin. The vocalist nodded, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Now, baby, do you want to do something when you wait for your appa and eomma to come out?" Seungmin asked taking Chan to the elder's room. They can spend a bit of time hiding there.

Seungmin handed Chan his box of crayons and a few papers, telling the Little to have fun. Pulling out his homework, Seungmin decided to study English, just to brag about it to Hyunjin afterwards.

While Seungmin was going through a text in his book, Chan had happily coloured the papers. He drew several tiny stick figures, spending time and care to create them to represent their owner. Chan's stuffed bunny was sitting beside him.

Chan would ask Bunny some questions before agreeing with Bunny. The small conversations with Bunny caught Seungmin's attention, as Chan would ask things like how to draw Changbin the best.

"Channie baby, just draw Binnie hyung's chin really really sharp, " Seungmin suggested. He put away his text book before joining Chan on the floor, taking a discarded paper and draw Changbin's stick figure.

Looking at Seungmin's drawing, Chan laughed loudly. "Binnie sharp chin!" He giggled as he drew the stick figure himself.

Amused, Seungmin drew sereval more stick figures based off Chan's drawing. With each new figure drawn, it sent the Little laughing. Seungmin missed hearing his hyung laughing without any care.

"Minnie, " Chan called out suddenly, "Can Channie draw a fluffy doggy besides Minnie? Minnie feels like a happy puppy, " the Little asked, holding up a brown crayon. Seungmin melt on the inside. Channie thought he gave off a happy puppy's energy!

Chan did not wait for Seungmin's answer. He quickly doodled a fluffy brown fur with two black eyes and a tail, claiming it to be Seungmin's best puppy.

"Alright baby, now it's your showtime. Draw something really pretty and we'll hang it up in the living room, alright?" Seungmin requested. The Little gasped at the idea of having his drawing hung up, nodding quickly.

_That should keep Channie occupied for a while_, Seungmin thought, returning to his text.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night during dinner, Jeongin shyly announced that he and Felix finally got together. Jisung and Hyunjin let out a sigh, muttering something suspiciously like _finally_, but it couldn't dampen the maknae's spirit down.

Chan had turned Big after his afternoon nap with Seungmin, so when he heard the news he was (slightly) surprised.

"Chan hyung helped them the most, " Seungmin decided to butt in, causing Chan's brain to stop functioning.

"What did I do?"

Jeongin didn't even try to hide his blush now, just pulled out Channie's drawing before pointing at the space between the stick figures labelled _appa _and _eomma_. "You drew a love here, hyung, and it's kinda a sign for me to confess?" The answer came out more as a question.

The leader groaned. Of course Channie would do something like this. Channie is really on tune with everyone's feelings towards each other in the dorm.

"I guess I'm glad that Channie helped you to get your shit together, then, " Chan said, ruffling Jeongin's hair.

Felix turned to Changbin slightly, a question still on his mind. "Hyung, who were you thinking when you wrote Wow?"

Changbin groaned.

Seungmin bolt from the dining room, only to return with a picture and a frame in his hands. Woojin looked at the items with one raised eyebrow.

"I promised a certain Little that I would hang up his drawings, " Seungmin said, framing the picture up. Chan gasped, he can feel the hotness spreading across his cheeks.

"Seungmin-"  
"Hyung, I promised Channie, not you, " Seungmin stuck his tongue out at Chan, running away to find a hook to hang the picture up.

"Yah, Kim Seungmin!" Chan shouted, embarrassment creeping up his face. Jisung jumped to his friend's rescue.

"Go, Seungmin, I'll hold him off!" Jisung yelled dramatically, holding Chan off. Seungmin shouted a thank you as he ran off to the living room, where Chan suspected the boy will go. After all, they like to see Channie's work constantly and they are always someone who's at the living room being lazy.

They heard the sound of Seungmin heaving a table away from its spot, then the metallic sounds of screw nails being hammered into the wall. For a little while they can hear Seungmin's humming as he hammered away. It was 10 minutes later when the clicking stopped. Seungmin returned with a grin, the tool box safely tucked away.

Feeling the embarrassment slowly went away, Chan allowed Jisung to put him back onto the chair. A warm feeling spread over his chest when he looked at his family. It wasn't much, but he had everyone with him and he's not going to let them go anytime soon.

A sudden strike of inspiration hit Chan and his brain was suddenly full of potentially amazing title songs. He quickly abandoned his seat at the table as he rushed to his tiny office in the dorm. 

His fingers moved quickly along the keyboard, putting down the sound effects he remembered from the nights he spent in the company's studio alone. But with what his brain is supplying him with, Chan was sure he can make one of the greatest title song ever.

While Chan was busying himself with the song, Woojin smiled softly. He haven't seen Chan ran off them with a sparkle in his eyes since the promotion ended. They use to force Chan out from the studio when the promotions ended, and it often resulted in Chan overworking himself at home.

It's nice to see Chan productive because of their little actions. Maybe he'll beg Chan not to release the song, keep it between their tiny family as a secret. _Yea, I think I'll do just that,_ Woojin thought to himself. 

Inside of the tiny office, Chan listened to the song one last time. He was proud of the song, but he knew that it wasn't time to release it yet. The soft melody of the song filled the office, and it was one of the more relaxing ones he had produced. He'll need Woojin to record the vocal guides and Changbin to record the rap guides, but he think it'll be OK.

After all, he was sure his family can go through anything together. As long as their together as one, nothing will stop them from being amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

Mingi woke up, refreshed from a good night's sleep beside his appa. Looking around, he rubbed away the last of sleepiness in his eyes before looking at the window. Sun rays were poking through the curtains in his appa's room. The fact it was sunny occured to the Little's brain before he remembered what it means.

The sun is out, so raise and shine and most importantly, play!

Not a second later Mingi can hear the muffled footsteps of someone outside of his room. Mingi carefully got down from the bed, palms flat against the wall to avoid any accidents that will wake Yunho up. He doesn't want to wake his appa up, not after all the playing the two had done the night before.

The door revealed an excited Yeosang with a big smile. "Minnie, the sun's out!" Yeosang bounced on his feet, "That means-"

"We get to play outside!" Hongjoong finished behind Yeosang, his brown orbs sparking with happiness. Mingi gasped, he had forgotten that they are allowed to play outside in the garden if it's sunny and if they don't have any schedules!

"Can we invite Channie?" Hongjoong asked quietly, "I missed playing with Channie."

Mingi nodded. He didn't play much with Stray Kids's Little last time they were here. Yeosang clapped his hands happily, his eyes turned into two beautiful crescents before he pulled Hongjoong away, "Joongie and Yeo will wake appa and bunny," he said quickly.

The tallest Little wobbled back to his bed. Jumping on it, he decided to gently poke Yunho until he was awake. Mingi poked Yunho's face softly, calling for his appa to wake up.

"Appa, appa, wake up," Mingi poked Yunho's cheeks, "Yeoyeo said it's sunny."

Yunho groaned, pulling Mingi into his arms. "Not now, baby," Yunho mumbled, his voice still deep from sleep, "It's only nine..."

Mingi whined, "But I wanna play with Yeoyeo and Joongie!" He squirmed in Yunho's arms, trying to show his appa how serious this is. Yunho only tightened his hold on Mingi.

The bedroom door was slammed opened and Seonghwa's voice filled the room instantly. "Up, now, boys," Seonghwa ordered, pulling the blanket off Yunho while Mingi bounced around when he saw Yeosang and Hongjoong behind Seonghwa. The Littles laughed when Seonghwa decided to kick Yunho out of bed.

"Appa, get up!" Mingi shouted, running off with the two Littles to the living room. 

Seonghwa made Yunho to wash his face before helping the taller boy to get dressed. "You know, they are trying to get out for weeks now, " Seonghwa said while combing through Yunho's hair, "They've asked about Chan. Care to call Woojin or Minho for me?"

"San and Wooyoung..." Yunho mumbled, eyes still tired. He lazily huffed when Seonghwa groaned behind him.

"Not those two! San would get excited over the fact that Felix will come, and Wooyoung would get distracted and talked about other things," Seonghwa reasoned, giving Yunho a light kiss on the forehead. "Go and call them. You're hyung's only hope," Seonghwa added.

Yunho reached for his phone, no matter how tired and sleepy he is. He knew his yung was right, there's no way the other two would accomplish what Seonghwa had asked. Blindly dialing for Minho's number, he waited for the older to pick up his phone. 

"Yunho, s'too early..." Minho's voice came through the speaker, "Still wanna sleep..."

"Can't, hyung, " Yunho laughed at the older's muffled "hmph", "Can you ask Fe or Innie to see if they can bring Chan? The Littles wanted to play out in the garden and they wanna play with him."

"Huh, Channie's just asked for them, " Minho muttered. Yunho heared the muffled version of Minho's voice, asking Felix to bring Chan to ATEEZ's dorms, and a very happy squeal. It made Yunho smile, knowing that Chan was also excited to meet everyone. He and Minho talked for a few more before hanging up, with the promise that Felix and Jeongin will come over with Chan.

Wooyoung peeked in, a sly grin on his face. Yunho does not like that look on his fellow 99 liner. "Sannie is ready, the Littles are already on their sugar high, Seonghwa and Jongho are looking after Yeoyeo and Joongie and Mingi wants you, " Wooyoung winked, escaping from Yunho's loud shot.

"Who gave Mingi sugar?"

"Lix hyung!" San jumped up from his seat on the sofa when he heard the knocking on their door. Excitedly, San opened his door to reveal a hyper active Chan. The Middle planted a fat smooch on Channie's cheek before letting the Little run to his friends. 

"Hiya, Innie-hyung, " San greeted. He kept looking past Jeongin, hoping to see Felix. Jeongin laughed and ruffled San's hair. 

"He's not up here yet, San, " Jeongin mused, watching San deflected slowly before continuing his words, "Lixie will up in a moment, he's just getting Channie's things." The sentence successfully get the Middle to look up and smiled brightly as he pulled Jeongin into the living room.

Seonghwa finished double checking and gathered his babies around, handing Jongho the basket. "Tell Felix to wait for us at the garden, we'll be down in a few minutes, " Seonghwa said. He looked over at Yunho, who was busy cooing at Mingi. Jongho softly urged the Littles to wear their shoes, Mingi deciding to stick with Yunho for the time being.

Jeongin nodded. Grabbing his phone, he made sure the message was clear to the Aussie. "Yea, Hwa hyung wants you to wait in the garden, no worries, I got Channie, " Chan has grabbed Jeongin's hand quietly, knowing their unspoken rules like the back of his hand. Wrapping his fingers around the mankae's, Channie waited for his eomma to finish talking with appa.

The other two Littles skipped together, hand in hand. They made sure to patiently wait for Mingi if the youngest Little wanted to join. Unsurprisingly, Mingi finally unstick himself fromYunho's side to join the two hyper Littles. Jeongin saw the want in Channie's eyes, so he gently let Channie's hand go. "Go have fun, baby, " Jeongin said softly, pushing Chan to the three Littles. Channie ran up to them.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Jongho asked. Jeongin nodded, his pace more calmer than before, knowing that Channie was having fun.

Once the lift reached the groud floor, San was out from it faster than anyone, a happy "Felix hyung!" leaving his members embarrassed and happy. Luckily, Felix looked up from his phone and put it away just in time to catch the Middle in his arms. He was surprised that San had this much of energy early in the morning, but knowing the Middle, his excitement must've come from the news of Felix being there.

"Hello to you too, San, " Felix greeted, ruffling San's pie chart hair softly before looking up to greet the rest. Seonghwa and Yunho gasped when Felix shamelessly gave Jeongin a big fat smooch on the lips, leaving the Littles making all sounds of protest, Yeosang and Hongjoong's the loudest. Jongho only shook his head, muttering about not telling him.

"Let's go play!" Mingi cheered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another play date with the Joongie, Yeoyeo and Minnie!

The Littles were having a lot of fun playing in the garden. They played hide and seek, tag, pretended to be fearless pirates, and whatever games their brains can supply them with. Laughter and happiness were surrounding the garden the whole time they were there. 

"Boys, time to take break, " Seonghwa chirped from his place near the stone wall. The Littles groaned, but they took their time walking over to their own Caregivers. Channie plopped down on Jeongin, the youngest boy let out a loud "oof" when Hongjoong and Mingi decided that they also wanted to join Channie in making a human burger.

Yeosang quietly slurped on his juice, watching the scene in front of him unfold. He snuggled closer to Jongho, who had the Little's lunchbox ready when the Little got bored of drinking. Yunho called Mingi back to him, laughing loudly when Mingi apologetically jumped from Jeongin's body. 

"Urgh, " Jeongin can only groaned that sound out, causing Felix to double over in laughter. "Care to help me out, hyung?" The maknae asked grumpily. The young Aussie picked Hongjoong up from Channie's body, giving the shorter boy back to Seonghwa. Hongjoong whined, waving his arms around to get out from Seonghwa's grip. He wanted to play, he's not that hungry yet-- 

The Little's whine magically stopped when Seonghwa placed a kiss on the crown of his head and opened his lunchbox. "Chicken nuggets!" Hongjoong cheered, finally letting Seonghwa to feed him properly. 

Felix took Channie's box out, allowing their Little to eat by himself. Channie gasped loudly when he saw the evil looking vegetables in his box, but a warning glance from Felix made the whine died in the Little's throat. "Eat your greens, Channie, " Felix said quite loudly, "Or you won't be playing with Yeoyeo, Joongie or Minnie again."

Channie shook his head. He picked up a broccoli, bravely putting it into his mouth. The Littles clapped for Channie's bravery. Not everyone can stand vegetables, they agreed silently. Jeongin praised him for clearing his greens in record time, giving his baby a kiss on the cheek as Channie chewed on his nugget. Felix ruffled Channie's hair up, smiling brightly at Channie. 

Everyone was just laying on the grass when the Littles decided to continue playing. "Tag, you're it!" Channie screamed loudly when Joongie playfully tapped him on the shoulder. The Aussie pretended to be a big dragon as he chased the rest, trying his very best to catch Yeoyeo, who was just out of his reach. Not looking at where he was running, Yeoyeo tripped on one of the rocks and face planted himself on the grass.

Seonghwa stood up immediately, but Felix and Jeongin hold him down, motioning to the rest not to move. They watched as Yeoyeo slowly got up from the grass, the Littles surrounding him. A bright and loud laughter escaped their mouths, Joongie running back to them to ask for some water for Yeoyeo's knees. 

"We learnt that trick when Channie was wobbling in the dorms, " Jeongin explained when he noticed the questioning gaze from the ATEEZ members. He shrugged, plucking some grass, "He just got up by himself when no one's around. And try to find someone to whine to and get them to clean his bruises then kiss them better, " The maknae huffed.

With the Littles still running wild in the garden, Yunho changed the topic. "Say, when did you two get together? How come we don't know about it?" Felix was just about to open his mouth when the makane slapped his arm, "Hyung-"

"You'll just shy away, " Felix flashed a bright grin at Jeongin, knowing that the younger was too whipped to actually do anything. So he began telling the curious listeners about their story, Jeongin melting into an embarrassed red pile of goo. Soon enough, everybody was pulling out embarrassing stories of each other out, Felix holding the record. ("Then in the morning he had to find someone to help him to get his braces off his pillow-" "HYUNG I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT!")

Meanwhile, the Littles decided to pretend as pirates looking for fun. "I think appa got cookies, " Minnie said. The word cookies was enough to bring the Littles' attention on Yunho, who was indeed pulling out some cookies to munch.

The Littles sneaked over to the Caregivers, none of them noticing the sudden quietness of the garden. Seeing that they were deep in their own world, Joongie lead the Littles to steal the cookies. "Charge!" He screamed, the Littles following his orders. Channie and Minnie went straight to Yunho's cookies while the other two tried their very best to fight off anyone who comes close to them, "stabbing" them with imaginary swords.

"Cap'ain, we got cookies!" Minnie yelled, pulling Channie with him to run back to their mini hide out. Joongie and Yeoyeo made their escape as soon as the words hit them, but Joongie was captured by Jongho. Yeoyeo slowed down a bit, but Joongie shouted at him, "Take the cookies and Minnie and Channie to safety!" Yeoyeo nodded, running back to his friends.

The three Littles sat together, sad that they have lost their captain. So putting one cookie in his pocket, Yeoyeo decided to stage a rescue mission to save their captain. They don't really have a plan, but they know they just need to grab Joongie and get out of there. 

Which ended up with them all captured.

Jeongin held Yeoyeo in his lap, feeding him a cookie when Seonghwa cleared his throat to get attention. Everything has finally calmed down. The Littles were slumped against someone, tired from all the running. Yeoyeo was also nodding off to sleep, leaving Jeongin to finish his cookie. Felix had a lapful of San, Joongie and Channie was laying across Wooyoung, and Mingi was on Yunho. Seonghwa and Jongho started to clean and tidy the garden up, packing away all the garbage and throwing them away.

As quiet as they can, the group moved back to ATEEZ's dorms. The sleeping Littles were deposited on the sofa, San still hanging on Felix. Yunho had to peel San off the young Aussie, causing San to whine. Felix pressed a soft kiss and a quiet "I'll see you next time, Sannie-ah, " to San's cheek to stop his whining.

Channie was sleepily saying his goodbyes to Wooyoung when Jeongin came in. "All good, baby?" Jeongin asked. Channie nodded, grabbing his eomma's hands to balance himself. Jeongin lead Channie out of the dorms, waving his goodbyes to the ATEEZ members before Jongho went to close the front door. The two walked with Felix beside them, careful with their footsteps so the Little wouldn't trip over himself.

Channie fell asleep on their way back home. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channie is afraid of shadows it seemed  
Woojin is very happy  
Soft Jeonglix because I like them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corona holidays suck  
I wanna go back to school damnit but hey more time to write Little Space  
Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and leave requests for more stories or one shots

Chan found himself in the tiny composing room in the middle of the night. Again. He wasn't going anywhere with this track. The beats doesn't sound right to his ears and he couldn't figure out why. It's been nagging at him since he started that evening, but he didn't change anything. 

Chan groaned, rubbing his eyes harshly. It's lucky that they didn't have any upcoming comebacks yet, so he can continue to work on this piece on a later date if he want to. If his brain allows him to.

Looking back at the computer screen, Chan decided to move a few notes and recorded some sound effects for it. He listened quietly, hoping that it will finally sound right. 

Nope. It sounded more wrong than before, and Chan wanted to just close the whole thing down and never remember it ever again. But he is the leader of Stray Kids, he needs to look out for his own kids. Composing is the only thing that kept him grounded. 

Deciding that 2 in the morning was late enough, Chan packed up his things and left the stuffy room. He didn't want to spend the holidays they had being stuffed in a room with computers and piano and sound effects as his only companions. The walk back to his dorm was quiet, a cold breeze constantly on his face to keep him awake.

The first thing Chan noticed when he entered the dorms was noise. _So no one was asleep,_ he thought to himself when he heard Woojin's laughter. Quietly, Chan put his bag down and went to search the rest of his kids. 

He stopped in front of Felix's and Jeongin's room. All the noises were coming from the inside. He can hear Jisung telling Felix to drink up, Minho and Hyunjin bullying Changbin with Seungmin's help, and Woojin's and Jeongin's laughter. Chan's heart ached slightly when he noticed that the boys were having a fun night without him.

"Channie hyung's still at the studio?" Chan overheard. The voice was deep, so he assumed that Felix was talking.

"He couldn't come back home a bit earlier, could he?" The anger in the younger Aussie's voice was clear as day, "I missed him so much."

"Baby, he's a lost case. Try moving him when he's in his bubble, " Woojin cooed, which only earned Felix's childish "hmph" in return.

"Don't act like a kid, you gross man, " Seungmin was heard talking now, "That belongs to Chan."

"An' me!" A new voice piped up. All of a sudden Chan can only heard cooing noises at the unfamiliar sound and he suddenly felt like shit. _Did they found someone else and not tell me? Rude, _Chan thought, slipping into his headspace slowly.

"Hyunnie, prince, " Chan's blood boiled at the petname because _Channie is the prince here_, "How about going to bed now, baby? Get you all warm and comfy."

Channie huffed to himself, wobbling into the kitchen to try and find something to eat. He wants his appa to kiss his head before he fall asleep! It's not fair that there's someone new and suddenly his appa is with that new someone!

The Little clumsily poured himself a glass of milk, thankful that he didn't made a mess of everything. He heard the door opened behind him, two new pair of voices joining him, but the Little was feeling petty and decided to not pay them any attention.

"Hyung? When did you came back?" Minho asked, confusion in his face. He didn't recall hearing the front door open, but with all the noise in the room he doubt he can hear someone blowing up the building until it's too late.

Chan put his best Big Boy voice and told Minho to leave. "Rude, hyung, I just got here to take some milk, " Minho grumbled, snatching the milk bottle away and took one of Chan's unused sippy cups. The younger finished his task and left the room, leaving the sad Little alone.

The Aussie decided just to put the cup into the sink. He hid in his room, under the blankets where no one can find him, not even the monsters that he made appa to fight off sometimes. He missed eomma cuddling him to sleep, and he didn't want to go out ever again.

Channie pulled his Bunny close to him, hugging the stuffed animal tightly. The moonlight was cast into his bedroom, the curtains making lone long shadows every now and then. He can almost hear his closet door creak open, and the boy curled into himself more, forming a ball with Bunny in the middle.

Channie didn't know when did he fell asleep, but he surely knows that something pulled at his feet. The poor boy jumped, a scream almost leaving his mouth when he felt it. Tears wee flowing freely as Channie tried his best to slow down his breathing, but he was scared and awake and hyper aware of his surroundings. He wanted his appa and eomma so badly, but they maybe don't want him anymore, his appa seemed to be very angry at him earlier-

"Baby?" His bedroom door was opened. Channie laid there, shaking badly and prayed to his heart that the monster wouldn't get him. The voice got louder this time, but it's much deeper than he expected and _he's scared, he's very scared, where's appa and eomma when you want them the most?_

"Hyung, do you hear that?" Jeongin asked. Once the boys were out from their room, the couple finally had time to themselves and was cuddling together when they heard the commotion. Felix looked up, eyes sleepy and looking very cute at the moment, but Jeongin brushed the fact aside. He realized he haven't see their baby yet.

"Chan hyung's home?" Felix wouldn't be surprised. Minho's petty behaviour told them all someone pissed him off and Felix had already knew that certain someone. He just didn't connect the dots and thus, leading him to be very stupid.

"Let's go check on our baby, then, " Felix got up from bed, his voice rough. Jeongin hummed in agreement, so the two made their way to Chan's solo bedroom, knowing that Woojin is definitely bunking with his new Little. It was a pleasant surprise for all of them, but the way the new Little immediately squished himself at Woojin's side had made the oldest smile the brightest.

The couple reached Chan's bedroom in no time, Jeongin knocking on the door before opening it. "Baby?" Jeongin asked. He can hear can quiet sobs more clearly now that h was in the same room as their baby, but it still didn't tell why their baby was upset.

"Baby?" The couple jumped at the deepness and roughness of Felix's voice. Felix himself was shock at himself, he didn't know his voice had gotten so much deeper. He was almost sure that he scared Chan. 

The youngest decided to walk towards the Little, making sure that he's made enough noise to alert the scared Little. He sat down beside Chan, his voice gentle as ever, "Channie, baby? What's wrong?"

Channie finally pulled down his blanket, his eyes full of tears and Jeongin's heart broke. It shattered even more when Chan choked out a very shaky "eomma" and jumped right into his arms, crying about the monster in his room.

"It- it was going to eat Channie, " The Little sobbed out. Jeongin tried his best to comfort the Little with his comfort items, and motioned for Felix to make Channie a bottle of milk. Felix nodded, knowing that Jeongin can handle their crying baby alone. It didn't help him when he heard his baby's sobs turned louder.

Bouncing Channie on his lap, Jeongin continued to comfort his precious baby. The maknae cooed at the Little, softly reminding him that everything will be alright.

"Channie was so scared, " Channie's sobs finally reduced to sniffing, "There were blac' thingies all around the wall, " The Little pointed at the wall where the shadows appeared again. He buried his face in Jeongin's neck, trembling in his arms. 

Jeongin cooed at Channie, smiling lightly despite the situation. "Baby, they aren't monsters, " Jeongin told Channie. The Aussie only looked at Jeongin with wide, fearful eyes.

"But Channie couldn't touch them!" Channie exclaimed. Jeongin kissed the crown of his head.

"They're called shadows, baby, " Felix spoke up from the door frame, having to clear his throat once or twice so his voice wouldn't be so deep and scare his baby again. "They won't hurt you, and you can play with them, " Felix added excitedly, passing Jeongin Chan's bottle.

The younger Aussie sat near the two boys, his tiny hands running through Channie's hair as the youngest fed the Little quietly. Once the Little was finished, he pulled them close to him, wanting cuddles from them. "Don' wanna be 'lone, " Channie muttered, "Wanna cuddle wif' appa and eomma."

And who were Felix and Jeongin to refuse their baby? 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channie met a new friend

A loud noise woke the three males in Chan's room. Felix groaned, annoyed at being awake at such ungodly hours on a holiday. 

"Hyungs, c'mon, wake up!" Jeongin said cheerfully. A bit too cheerful for someone who just woke up, Felix's mind supplied him. The maknae bounced on the bed, concentrating on waking Felix first before he moved to Chan. 

"Fine, fine, Innie stop jumping, " Felix said. He sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the remaining sleepiness in him. Jeongin stopped, satisfied that he's gotten Felix up and turned his attention to the sleeping leader.

"Jeongin-ah, let Channie hyung sleep, " Felix tried to pull Jeongin out of bed with him, knowing how precious sleep is to Chan. Jeongin huffed in reply, moving off the bed only to wrap himself around the younger Aussie's torso. Felix sighed, accepting his fate as he waddled both of them out from the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him in order to not wake their Little up.

Hours later, Chan found himself sitting up on his bed, brain still full of sleep. He was deep in his headspace, after a night of terror and being cuddled by his eomma and appa. Channie walked out of his room, trying his best to locate his eomma or appa because he wanted his breakfast.

"Then- then Wooj' hyungie gave me kisses and cud'les!" Another high pitched voice slightly shook the Little out of his brain. _Did Joongie, Minnie and Yeoyeo came? How did appa or eomma didn't wake me? _Channie walked quietly toward the kitchen to inverstigate.

"Oh, good morning, Channie baby, " Minho said, "Sorry for snapping at you yesterday, hyungie's sorry." Minho wrapped the Little into a big embrace. Channie mumbled something, but the Little was shushed quietly by Minho.

"We have a new friend for you, baby, " Minho sang quietly. Channie made a confuse noise behind his throat, making Minho laughed at the confused baby. He lead the Little into the kitchen, where more commotion was happening.

Channie noticed a certain someone was draping themselves over Felix when he and Minho were finally in the kitchen. Upset that Felix was cuddling with someone else, the older Aussie looked around for Jeongin.

He was more upset when he couldn't find Jeongin in the room. "Kitty-hyungie, " Channie started sadly, his pout unintentionally making its appearance, "Where's eomma?"

"Don't you want to meet your new friend first, baby?" Minho asked, attracting the people inside of the kitchen. Channie hid behind Minho when he realized everyone's attention was on him.

_"Chris, baby, come here, "_ Felix said in English, beckoning Channie closer. The person on him slided off and was in front of him in a second, his mouth already moving a mile a second, trying to introduce himself, "Hi--"

"Hyunnie?" The word was out of Channie's mouth before he knew it. The boy in front of him beamed happily. Hyunnie let out a happy squeal, his long arms finding their way around Channie's waist.

"Channie rwemember Hyunnie!" The tall boy exclaimed in front of the leader. Channie furrowed his eyebrows together, still very confused of the situation. He looked at Felix, who was smiling quietly behind the two littles. 

Woojin and Jeongin walked in together at the moment. Hyunjin squealed happily, shouting for his _JInnie hyungie!!._ He jumped right into Woojin's open arms, who smiled happily and twirled the Little around, making the taller laughed uncontrollably.

Jeongin ruffled Channie's hair as he walked past them to store the supplies he just brought with Woojin. He had to hid his laughter when Channie only wrapped his arms around his torso, koala'ing onto Jeongin. "Channie baby, what's gotten you so clingy?" Jeongin asked lightheartedly, finding the situation funny.

"Eomma didn't say that Hyunnie is also Liller, " Channie pouted. Jeongin just shook his head fondly at the boy. Felix gave them both a kiss when he past them- Jeongin almost smack the Aussie in the face for it.

"What on Earth, Innie?" Felix shrieked, dramatically clinging onto Jisung for support, "Why would you smack me like that?"

Before Jeongin can respond, Hyunjin called loudly for Felix to come over. "Lixie, come pwease!" The black hair boy shouted, which earned him a warning from Woojin. "We don't shout inside of the house, Jinnie, " Woojin said.

Channie watched as Felix disappeared into the living room soon after. He clung tightly to Jeongin, who understand the Little's feelings almost in an instant. "Channie baby, your appa just needs to help out Wooj' hyungie for a few more days, " Jeongin said softly, gently pulling Channie's arms away from him so he can make him a plain breakfast.

"But Channie wan' appa _now_!" Channie nearly shouted, already upset from the fact that Felix wasn't spending time with him. He pouted fiercely. His eyes traveled from the table in front of him to the kitchen door, half hoping that his misbehaviour will bring in Felix.

It only brought him time out from Jeongin.

After the half hour time out, Chan got out of Little Space. It felt weird, not being in Little Space during their off days. The leader locked himself up in his room, his brain already into working mode as he tried his damn best to forget what happened in Little Space. It doesn't even help that he remembered almost everything in Little Space vividly.

He only came out for food. No one bothered to ask about him during dinner, which upset the older Aussie more. After he finished his meal, Chan went straight into his room and continued to work on his songs, tears threatening to spill any moment.

He found himself crying silently nearly 10 minutes later. His brain wasn't in its proper mindset to work, and all he could think of was how distant Felix was. It's only an interaction for the day, but to Little Channie, it felt like a decade. 

Chan slammed his laptop shut. He rubbed his eyes harshly, angry at himself. He shouldn't let his emotions clouded him from work, especially since he's the leader of the group. He wouldn't have JYP berate them again for his poor leadership.

The boy went to sleep with tears on his cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix knows what he must do

The next few days weren't as productive as Chan had hoped. He stared at the blank computer screen for hours, then pointedly slammed it shut after the fifth hour. He knew that he couldn't work any more, not with the constant sadness from the Little he's forcefully ignored.

Chan spun his office chair. The leader remembered the time when Felix would randomly come into the tiny office in their dorm just to cuddle with him. It felt like they haven't properly spend time together since Hyunjin turned out to be a Little. 

It wasn't Felix's fault that Woojin needed his help. It wasn't his appa's fault that they were so distant these days. Jeongin had spent every free time he has with him, so Chan shouldn't complain so much. He still felt the ugly jealousy in his chest when he saw Hyunjin cuddling with Felix.

Chan started to ignore the pained pangs in his chest when he saw Hyunjin and Felix together. He ignored every call from the Little side of his brain, telling himself that he's better off without being Little.

Too bad he wasn't. 

Jeongin found Chan breaking down for the first time. The maknae hold the Little that night, singing him to sleep. He need to talk with Felix to fix this problem. Once Channie fall asleep, he would talk to Felix and fix this mess.

Felix groaned. He looked over at Hyunnie, who was still hyper and want to play. "Hyunnie, enough is enough. It's late, " Felix said. Woojin was still struggling with being a Caregiver, so Felix couldn't help but spend some more time with the pair to make sure Woojin can at least not be overwhelmed with the new Little. 

"Thanks, Lix, " Woojin muttered under his breath, "It's so hard to get him to bed."

Hyunnie huffed from his bed, demanding cuddles from Woojin as the Caregivers talked quietly at the bedroom door. Felix smiled at Hyunnie's whines, bid the two goodnight and went back to his shared bedroom with Jeongin. He felt the tensed feeling hanging around the bedroom first, but he didn't gave it much thought.

Not until he saw Channie passed out on his bed with a very worried Jeongin waiting for him.

"Innie? " Felix looked over at Channie. He can feel his anxiety starting to bubble up from the pit of his stomach. Jeongin didn't say anything. He just pulled the young Aussie out from their bedroom and into the living room.

"Lix, this isn't going to work, " Jeongin said bluntly. Felix's eyes narrowed at the maknae, the anxiety going stronger than ever. 

"What exactly do you mean, Innie?" Felix asked. 

Jeongin gestured at their bedroom, "Channie, of course! What else do you think it is?" The Korean looked as if he's frustrated. Which Felix believes he is.

The couple sat on the sofa. Felix pulled Jeongin closer to him, small hands massaging the maknae's head to help him.

"I know, " Felix told Jeongin quietly, "But Hyun and Wooj' hyungie need some help. Poor hyung doesn't know how to get the Little in bed."

"Wooj' hyung handle us just fine, " Jeongin argued, but Felix shushed him with a light kiss. 

"Us as in adults, baby. Hyun's in Little Space, remember?" Felix said. Jeongin cuddled closer to him.

"Channie was so upset, " Jeongin said suddenly. Felix nodded, sighing deeply. He knew he was neglecting his Little, but he doesn't know how to bring it up with Jeongin. 

The two boys didn't talk for a moment. Both deep in their minds, unwilling to break the somewhat comfortable silence that had settled between them. 

"Let's go back to our bed, yea? Then we can cuddle with our baby, " Felix whispered. He didn't want to spend another second away from his Little, and he trusts Jeongin to feel the same. Jeongin mumbled something against the Aussie's shirt. 

"What is it, baby?" Felix asked softly. Jeongin didn't answer, just shoved his face closer to Felix's chest and whined. The Aussie laughed softly as he carried Jeongin all the way back to their shared room.

Once Felix was satisfied with their sleeping arrangements, he crawled into the bed, holding his Little as close as he could without overheating him. Felix felt Chan wrapped himself closer to him. That made Felix's heart ached and warmed at the same time.

The younger Aussie promised himself that he would not hurt his baby Channie ever again.

The first thing Channie noticed when he woke up was being cuddled to death. He wasn't going to complain, he lives for cuddles. The second thing he noticed was that Jeongin wasn't with him.

Channie tried to get up. In his hurry, he forgot that he was being cuddled. Because of that, Channie accidentally pulled the cuddler's arms a bit, jolting the other boy awake.

"Channie baby, what's wrong?" Channie heard the extremely familiar voice from his back. He wasn't willing to believe that his appa actually came to cuddle with him, but when his brain registered the voice he realized that the hands on him were tiny.

And the only member who has small tiny hands in their group is Felix and Felix only.

"Appa?" Channie's voice quivered. He turned around, just to be slammed right back onto his pillow and peppered with kisses all over his face.

"_Chris, baby, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you these days,_ " Felix apologized softly, his hazelnut eyes full of regret and sorry. Channie lit up, his appa is actually there cuddling him!

"_Appa! Chris missed you so much!_" Channie actually jumped this time, wrapping his limbs around Felix and laughing his heart out. The Little nuzzled softly into his appa's chest. His appa's heartbeat is one of the things that calmed him down.

The two Aussies cuddled for some more time, Channie trying his best to make Felix stay with him the whole day.

"_Appa stay with Chris today?" _Channie asked softly, his fingers clutching Felix's shirt tightly. Felix was running his fingers through Channie's hair, a smile pasted onto his face.

_"Of course, Chris, appa'll stay with you. The whole day, "_ Felix promised, dragging the "o" in "whole" out, just to see his Little smile so bright that it rivaled the sun itself.

Channie jumped around the bed, chanting "a whole day with appa" pver and over again. The Caregiver just laughed. Felix rather have his baby smiling than a frown.

_"A whole day with appa~"_ Jeongin stood outside of the door, his lips tugging upwards as he continued to eavesdrop the Aussies. He knew those two can made up almost immediately. He walked away to prepare Channie's and Felix's breakfast. Maybe some pancakes for everyone will help.


	22. Chapter 22

There was a heavy feeling on Seonghwa's body when the male woke up. He was met with a head of dark hair covering half of his face, tiny hands tightening their grips on Seonghwa's nightwear. A soft smile immediately took over Seonghwa's face, trying his best not to coo at their tiny leader.

Hongjoong was brain dead when he arrived home late last night. The boy must've been feeling Little when he was packing up at the studio, Seonghwa assumed, because the leader just dropped into Little Space as soons as he closed the front door behind him, almost crying for his appa.

Seonghwa thanked the Gods when Jongho was there to smooth Hongjoong down until Seonghwa got out from his shower.

The rest was a blur of memory-- he and his baby eating some late night snacks together, cuddling in bed and the Little falling asleep when his head touched the pillow. Even in his sleep, the Little wouldn't let go of Seonghwa's shirt, not that the elder was complaining. The two boys cuddled together, Hongjoong crawling onto him at some point during his sleep, resting his cheek against his appa's chest.

Seonghwa was snapped out from his dream when Hongjoong moved on top of him. "Good morning, angel, " The black hair boy greeted. The Little just blinked confusedly at him, tired eyes and a kitten yawn--

Hongjoong is going to be the death of Park Seonghwa. 

"G'morning, appa, " Joongie greeted, finally sitting up on his appa's body. Now that he's more awake, he remembered that it was supposed to be the Littles happy day! It the weekend and they can visit their friends!

With the thought of possibly meeting Channie, Joongie suddenly gained a lot of stamina and began jumping around on the bed, careful to not accidentally step on his appa's hands. He heard appa's laughter, joining him soon after even if he didn't know what's funny.

"Appa, " Hongjoong asked once they both quiet down a bit, "Can we visit Channie today?" 

"Why don't you go ask Sangie and Minnie? If they want to, we can tell Woojin hyung about it, " Seonghwa proposed. Joongie squealed in delight. Jumping off the bed, the Caregiver watched his Little ran out from the bedroom to wake up the rest of the Littles.

3 hours and a phone call later, ATEEZ were standing in front of Stray Kids's dorms. The three Littles had to act Big while travelling, but they managed to pull it off so well that no one questioned them a bit. Seonghwa felt quite proud about his babies.

Minho opened the door, signalling for them to be quiet as he lead them into the dorms. He showed them the nearest bedroom, pulling Felix in as well. The younger Aussie seemed confused at first, but as soon as he saw ATEEZ he knew instantly what Minho needed him for.

"Hi, hyungs, Joongie, Minnie, Yeoyeo, and Sannie, " Felix said. Minho was about to speak when he heard Felix got momentary chocking. He spun around, worried, but was met with an adorable sight: San clinging onto Felix with all his might.

Minho smiled at the sight. It wasn't everyday that you get to see your bandmate got cuddled to death by your friend. "Anyways, " Minho started, "I don't know if Felix or Jeongin have inform you of this, but we recently gained a new Little, " The dance said happily. Yunho looked at Minho with confusion in his eyes, "A new Little?"

"Yup, a new Little, " Felix sing-songed from the side. San wrapped himself tighter against Felix. 

"Do you wanna meet him?" Minho asked. ATEEZ nodded excitedly, the Littles happy for a new friend to play with alongside with Channie. The two dancers lead ATEEZ out from the bedroom, walking into their dining room instead. It's only then when they noticed the loudness of the room, with an unmistakable laughter between all the noises. 

"Hyunnie! Come here, prince, " Minho called. A second later, Hyunnie, in all his princess glory came running at Minho, his tiara shinning in the light of the dining room. Yeoyeo gasped.

"You 'ave a pwetty cwown, Hyunnie!" The Little couldn't help but stare at Hyunnie's crown with awe. Hyunnie blushed, but Channie quickly showed up beside his brother, happy to see his best friends after a long time.

"Joongie! Minmin! Yeoyeo! Meet Hyunnie!" The 5 Littles quickly took over the dining room, playing and running so much that no one wanted to break them apart.

Jeongin sneaked a kiss onto Felix's lips when no one's looking, When Felix looked at him questioningly with an eyebrow raised, his cheeks blushing lightly, Jeongin just leaned into the older's embrace as the two groups watched their Littles played together happily, screaming over the noise.

For the first time, the Littles somehow managed to pull San off Felix, making ATEEZ and Jeongin gasped. San was pouting lightly, but a kiss from Mingi had washed it away.

_San was sulking, he doesn't want to part from his Felix hyungie just yet! He wants to tell Felix hyungie about the new video game Yunho introduced him to, but the Littles were too strong. _

_"Sannie hyungie, smile!" Mingi said before leaning in, pressing a kiss against San's cheek and took off, giggling happily. _

_The Middle disbelievingly looked at the Little. Mingi laughed loudly from somewhere in the living room. He'll get back to koala'ing Felix some time later._

During the Littles' playtime, Seonghwa wasn't surprise to see Joongie had clung himself onto Channie again. Yeoyeo and Minmin were both trying to get Hyunnie interested in their game. The five Littles were enjoying themselves, and Seonghwa couldn't be more happier. A warm feeling spread over his chest, knowing that his babies were all happy.

"Hyung? Don't get emotional over this, " Seonghwa barely heard Wooyoung's voice over his own thoughts. "Seonghwa hyung?"

"Seonghwa hyung, " This time, it was Jongho. Seonghwa snapped himself out from the trance. He found everyone (except the Littles) staring at him, worried. The black haired boy just smiled softly.

"Hyung's getting emotional over Joongie, I swear this happens at least twice a week, " Yunho teased. Seonghwa didn't even bothered to tell the tall puppy off. What's the use of it? Everyone knows how he'll get each time his members are happy. He felt Wooyoung wrapping his arms around him, and everything continued like normal.

"Hyunnie, wanna play tag?" Minmin asked all of a sudden. The request got every Little's attention, and soon they were all gathered around Minmin. Hyunnie lit up, his hands clapping like a seal as he sat straighter after Minmin's announcement. 

Minmin shot Yeoyeo a mischievous smile. Before he knew it, Minmin shot his hand up. "Tag, you're it!" Yeoyeo didn't even get to process anything, but a big smile took over his face and started chasing the Littles inside of the room.

They ran past Minho, who was in time to snatch Joongie up and kissed his nose. The Little struggled to get down when he saw Yeoyeo closing in, a grin on his face. Minho smirked, lowering Joongie just enough for Yeoyeo to tag Joongie. "Joongie's it!" Yeoyeo screamed as he scrambled away from the scence.

"I'll help you, Joongie, " Minho promised. Joongie grinned.

Cue to the maknaes of ATEEZ and Stray Kids sighing in embarrassment as all of their hyungs somehow got involved in the Littles' game of tag. In the end, Jongho and Jeongin decided to join forces to help Woojin and Seonghwa in calming everyone down from the game.

It was fun watching their hyungs struggling to calm 13 screaming and hyped boys down, after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Sometimes, Chan will have a lot of inspiration once he sat down in front of his computer. But a lot of times, Chan will stare blankly at his computer screen, hoping for some inspiration. Today was one of those days, no inspiration and everything he tried sounded _wrong_. 

The Aussie groaned, smacking his head against his table. _Where is inspiration when you need it the most?_ Chan can feel the start of a headache with how hard he had hit his forehead. He paused his movements of hitting his head, some weird form of melody running through his brains.

He's up again in an instant, fingers working as fast as possible to catch that tiny little melody that's dancing in his brain. He hoped that the melody will stay in his brain even after he finished the song. _Hopefully, _Chan thought to himself, his eyes glued towards the screen. 

He triple saved the sound track in his computer, shut it off and was out from the room almost instantly. Woojin had somehow drilled the fact that _if you can't focus anymore, Channie, that's your cue to come home_. He realized that Woojin was right, he really couldn't focus anymore when his brain was almost dead, in a freezing room. 

Walking slowly in the night has became one of Chan's favourite moment when he came back from the company. There's no fans, no Dispatch on his tail, no anyone. Just Chan and Chan alone. He found the silence comforting, especially when silence was hard to obtain. The Aussie slowed down, intending to enjoy the rare moment he has.

The flowers were waving at him. Chan never slipped down in Little Space so fast in his life, an audible gasp leaving his lips as his focus was solemnly on the row of flowers. Plucking the flowers, he started to make a flower crown for Hyunnie. The Little let out a tiny giggle as he imagined how his best friend would look in his flower crown.

Once he deemed the flower crown pretty enough, Channie continued his walk back home, this time with a spring on his feet. He started to hum a tune under his breath, excited to give Hyunnie his gift.

"Appa, eomma, can you opwen the doow plwease?" Channie knocked on the door, using his cutest voice his could muster to get one of the hyungies to open the door. He didn't have to wait long. Not even a second has past and the door opened, revealing his appa at the other side, smiling brightly at him.

"Appa!" Channie jumped into his appa's arms, mindful about the flower crown he'd made for Hyunnie, "Look, a flo'er cwown for Hyunnie!" The Little held up the flower crown, showing it to Felix.

"Aren't you the sweetest baby ever, Channie baby?" Felix teased. The Little giggled in reply, nodding. "Let's go show it to Hyunnie, OK?" 

Channie perked up at the suggestion. He jumped out from Felix's arms in mere seconds, pulling Felix's arms in hopes of getting to Hyunnie quicker to give him the flower crown. "C'mon, appa! Wanna give t'is 'o Hyunnie!" Channie shouted happily.

The two Aussies went into the kitchen area together, Channie still pulling Felix's arms to make him walk quicker. The smile on Channie's face fell almost instantly when he couldn't find Hyunnie in the kitchen.

_"Appa, where's Hyunnie?"_ The Little asked. His lips pouted automatically, and Felix had to hold himself back from cooing out loudly. How is his baby so effortlessly cute? The younger almost died from Channie's cuteness when Channie gave him a full blown wide puppy eyes.

_"Appa doesn't know, "_ Felix answered, earning the saddest puppy eyes from Channie. Felix felt his heart dropped right onto the floor when he noticed the grip on the flower crown loosen lightly.

_"Does Hyunnie no' wan' to see Chris?"_ The Little asked softly, his fingers toying with the flower crown. The frown on his face turned bigger and bigger by the second and Felix is not liking that.

_"How about we go find Hyunnie instead?" _Felix suggested to the upset Little. He let out a quiet sigh of relieve when Channie agreed to the suggestion, weakly holding his (already tiny) pinky. 

Together, they walked around the dorms, trying their best to find Hyunnie. It's already late, and Channie needs to sleep, but he needs to give Hyunnie his flower crown first before he can rest. Jeongin joined the pair of finding Hyunnie when Felix woke his boyfriend up, asking for Hyunnie's wherebouts.

"Hyung, is Hyunnie possibly in his own room for once?" Jeongin asked, "Or he's cuddling with Woojin hyung?"

Felix nodded, "There's possible. You wanna go ahead first, Channie?" The Little didn't have to be told twice before he rushed down to Woojin's room. Felix pulled Jeongin closer to him, a smirk slowly tugging on the Aussie's lips before he planted kiss on the maknae's lips.

"Now, since that it's only the two of us here..."

Knocking twice on the wooden door, Channie wait patiently on the other side. Once he heard the bleary "come in", the Little rushed in, eager to see Wooj' hyungie and Hyunnie.

Hyunnie was awake! Channie climbed onto the bed, greeting Wooj' hyungie first before turning to Hyunnie. 

"Hyunnie, I made some'hing fow you, " Channie whispered excitedly, showing the taller his hand made flower crown. Now that Woojin has the bedside lamp on, Hyunnie can see the crown looking thing in Channie's hands.

"Fow... fow Hyunnie?" Hyunnie asked again, just to comfirm. Channie nodded, bouncing on the bed. Both Littles have the biggest and the brightest smile on their faces, Hyunnie hyped up from the fact that he now has a flower crown, and Channie from the fact that Hyunnie likes it.

"Lemme put it on, Hyunnie!" Channie said. The taller calmed down just enough for the Aussie to clumsily put the crown onto his head. They both proceeded to squeal loudly together, laughing from the cuteness of Hyunnie.

Woojin watched the scene in front of him quietly, a smile tugging on his lips. "Boys, come closer, time for a photo, " he announced, taking his phone from the bedside table. The two Littles scooted closer, Channie wrapping an arm around Hyunnie. Woojin gave the Littles an impromptu photo shoot during it, laughing quietly.

After half an hour of laughing at the now tired looking Littles, Woojin decided it's time for them to continue sleeping. He gently removed Hyunnie's flower crown, promising the boy the crown will still be there in the morning, and coaxed both Littles into cuddling with him. Woojin pulled the two Littles closer to him, humming a soft lullaby he remembered from his childhood. He smiled to himself when he noticed the Littles' breathing had evened out, pressing a firm kiss on both Littles' foreheads before falling back to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i finally restarted my tumblr  
i just got back in, and is in need for requests too  
please request on both sides  
i need ideas
> 
> find me at tumblr please @the-fangirl-life
> 
> like reallu  
im begging yall  
im lonelyyy


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school starts again for my country  
Corona holidays are finally over  
Im back with another chapter  
Shout out to @LilithStarlight for requesting this chapter, i hope i did it justice (if you didnt lke it just tell me, i'll change it to something else)
> 
> Happy reading!!

The day hasn't been kind to Channie. First, he woke up without his appa or eomma by his sides, which he found out later that they both had left for grocery shopping; second, he accidentally spilt his warm milk all over the floor and made Wooj' hyungie upset; but when Channie was trying to help clean up he somehow managed to slip, bringing Wooj' hyungie down with him.

The poor hyungie was being treated in his room with Binnie and Kitty hyungies.

The Little was hoping for something good to happen. It was already two hours since his appa and eomma left, so Channie decided to wait for them.

Sadly nothing's going along to the leader's plans.

"Chan?" Channie jumped from the sudden call of his name. Minho was looking at him with disappointed eyes, a frown resting on his forehead. Channie felt a shiver went down his spine before meekly asking, "Yes, Kitty hyungie?"

"Don't Kitty hyungie me, Chan, " Minho snapped. Channie flinched, but Minho seemed to not notice that. He glared at the Little, "You hurted Woojin hyung."

"T'was an' ac-ci-dent!" Channie couldn't believe his ears. Did Kitty hyungie really think he wanted to hurt Wooj' hyungie?

"Accident or not, Chan, you've hurt him. Time out for you, " the dancer almost growled, pointing at the Time Out Corner. 

Channie huffed lightly at the dancer, "O'ly appa an' eomma gives Channie time ou'!" The Little complained. Minho's face darken at the statement.

_Uh no._

"That's it, I'm taking your TV time away too, " Minho actually growled this time, "And your appa and eomma will hear about this, " he promised darkly. Channie gulped.

He shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"Half an hour at the Corner. Think about your actions and go apologize to Woojin hyung, " Minho made sure Channie was in the Time Out Corner before he started the timer. He left the Little alone, his mind already coming up with millions of answer to answer Jeonglix's questions when they finally reached home.

Channie was hoping that his appa and eomma will listen to him when they got home. Big, fat tears kept running down his cheeks as he thought about his actions toward aboth Wooj' and Kitty hyungies. Maybe if he tell appa the truth, appa wouldn't punish him too bad?

_Wrong. _

Appa was fuming by the time he found Channie in the Time Out Corner. Even if appa is smaller than him, Channie couldn't help but feel tiny compared to his appa.

_"Christopher Bang Chan. What have you done?"_ Appa asked, his tone has dropped a few octives deeper. Channie's eyes watered-- he wasn't ready to face his angry appa.

_"Appa- Channie- I-" _Channie stumbled over his words. He suddenly forgot all the words he has been repeting in his head for the half hour he was in the Time Out Corner. Tears started running down his cheeks again, but his appa didn't seem to be fazed by that.

"Lix, don't be too harsh, " Eomma! Channie felt hope rising in his chest. Eomma's here to save him!

"Hyung, I know, but it's an accident. Baby wouldn't hurt anyone if he can help it, " Eomma reasoned, "And Minho hyung did took the baby's TV time away."

"Go apologize to Woojin hyung and go straight to my room, " Appa said. Channie quickly nodded, his feet already taking him to Wooj' hyungie's room. After apologizing clumsily (and earned a ruffle of his hair and a quick kiss to his cheek to show that Wooj' hyungie isn't the slightest bit mad at him), Channie walked towards his parent's room. 

He knew what's going to happen when Eomma wasn't in there. Appa's hands are tiny, but they hurt even more with every spank he landed on his butt. Channie wasn't sure when did it end, but he was dizzy when appa finished.

_"Go to your room, Chris, "_ Appa's voice was much softer now, patting softly on Channie's back as he hiccuped. 

_"But appa-"_ Appa shook his head. This made Channie more upset. The Little sadly walked back to his room, his head still dizzy from all the crying he did. 

Once he was sure the door was locked, Channie cried his heart out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunnie had somehow napped through all the events. In his defence, Minnie is a very good (may he say the best?) cuddle partner. The tall Little sleepily stumbled around the dorms, trying to find his best friend to cuddle some more.

The Little heard someone's sniffles. Curiously (and because he still has Big Hyunnie's big heart) he followed the tiny noises and ended up in front of Channie's room.

"Channie?" Hyunnie knocked on the door. He received no answers. He knocked harder.

Still no response.

"Channie, opwen doow plwease, " Hyunnie was worried. Why is Channie's door locked? Why is Channie not answering?

Just as Hyunnie was lost in his thought, the door opened. Hyunnie gasped loudly, "Channie howwiblwe!" The Little couldn't help but said. Channie's hair was a mess, snot was running down his face along with his tears, and Channie looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"Hyunnie...?" The quiet voice of Channie brought Hyunnie back into reality. The tall Little's eyes met the leader's. 

"Wha' happwen?" Hyunnie gently shooed Channie back onto his bed, giving his best friend the biggest hug he could muster.

"Channie gwo' spwanking..." the Aussie said. The aura around Channie was dark and depressing and Hyunnie didn't like it one bit. A determined light shone in the tall Little's eyes. Without saying anything but a messy kiss on the forehead, Hyunnie left Channie in search of things that will help.

Hyunnie gathered all his stuffies, deposited them on Channie's bed, grabbed the fluffiest blanket he could find, made Channie a bottle (with Wooj hyngyie's help), stole the living room's tissue box and entered Chanjie's room.

Channie gave Hyunnie a questioning look, but Hyunnie ignored it for rearranging his stuffies around the Aussie's bed.

"Hyunnie?" Channie asked timidly, his fingers wrapping themselves on Hyunnie's shirt. Hyunnie pulled out the tissue box and started cleaning Channie's face messily.

By the end of it, Hyunnie had somehow managed to get Channie's face clean again. The used tissues were thrown into the dustin Channie has.

"Channie plway?" Hyunnie asked, picking up a stuffed dragon. Channie replied by attacking his dragon with a stuffie of his own. The tall Little let out a squeak. He looked at Channie with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Rawr!" Hyunnie made his dragon attack Channie's bear.

They spent the evening playing pretend, Hyunnie giving Channie a lot of kisses and hugs when they finally decided to rest.

"Hyunnie?" Channie called, his eyes dropping. Hyunnie looked at Channie, planting a big kiss on the Aussie's face to show he's listening.

"T'ank you."

"Botlwe, Hyunnie made botlwe for Channie, " Hyunnie told the other Little. Channie's eyes lit up at the word. He laid down, accepting the reheated bottle Hyunnie made for him. Hyunnie tucked the fluffy blanket around the tiny Little.

"A-and Hyunnie can rwead Channie a stwowy too!" Hyunnie showed Channie the story book Wooj' hyungie has gotten for him. Channie made anexcited noise behind the bottle, so Hyunnie settled down beside him and started reading, stunbling his way through some words.

Channie secretly rated it a 100 over 10. Don't tell Hyunnie about that.

When Hyunnie read the last line if the story, Channie has fallen asleep. Hyunnie smiled the biggest and brightest smile at the sight of his bestest friend sleeping. He gently removed the bottle from Channie's mouth.

Tucking himself in beside Channie, Hyunnie also succumbed to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Bonus:_

  
"Channie baby?" Jeongin called. He didn't recieve anything from his precious baby.

"Chris?" Felix called, his hand tightening on the plastic bag. He felt horrible for spanking his baby, and even if he only sent 5 spanks to the baby's butt, his heart still broke.

"Hyungie, do you wanna check out his room?" Jeongin suggested. The couple made their way down to the Little's room, hoping the Little can forgive Felix.

"Appa! Eomma!" Channie ran towards them when he saw the door opening. Hyunnie sat on the bed, a big smile pasted on his face as he watched his best friend jumping onto his appa and eomma.

"Hey there, little one, " Felix said, "I'm sorry for spanking you, baby, " The younger Aussie kissed Channie's forehead.

"Hyunnie made up fo' it!" Channie said, and proceeded to tell then excitedly what've happened after Hyunnie woke up.

"Appa's brought you something, " Jeongin wriggled the plastic out from Felix's grip. Channie's face looked shocked.

"For- for Channie?"

"For Channie, " Felix comfirmed. He pulled out a teddy bear, a new colouring book, and a new duck onesie out from the bag. Channie almost shrieked when he saw the new duck onesie.

"Channie gwot a new du'ky!" He jumped happily, showing Hyunnie the new item. Hyunnie gasped, the ducky looked just like Channie!

Channie gave Felix and Jeongin a big kiss each. "Appa's forgwiwen, " the Little said cheekily before running off to his bed, admiring the new items with Hyunnie.

The couple left the two Littes. Jeongin left a peck on Felix's cheek, causing the two of them to laugh.

"I still feel bad, Innie, " Felix confessed quietly. Jeongin took Felix's face into his hands, "Then you cuddle our baby to death tomorrow, you know how much he loves cuddles with you."

"With us, " Felix corrected, "He loves it when we cuddle with him. Yea, let's do that tomorrow after practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, please please please leave a request for me! I'll try my best to write them out as soon as I can!!
> 
> (Follow my Tumblr if you want: @the-fangirl-life)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if any of you remember  
italics are them talking in english  
normal one is in korean stuff like that
> 
> this one is longer than usual lmao
> 
> special thanks to @LilithStarlight for requesting! i hope you like it!!
> 
> happy reading ✧*｡٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧*｡

Weeks had past since that both terrible and eventful day. Chan had wanted to drop down to Little Space, but something in his mind nagged at him everytime he tried to drop.

_"You hurt Woojin hyung last time, do you want a repeat of that? You'll mess something up again, and Felix may not listen to Jeongin next time, " _Chan's brain supplied unhelpfully. Any hope of being Little is smashed to pieces when the voice resurfaces. It's like back when he's a trainee, when he almost believe that he couldn't even debut.

He accidentally broke a cup when he's Little a few days later. Channie has been so afraid so messing up that he didn't realized that his grip was slowly loosening on the cup. He only notice it when the cup fell against the wall, the sharp sound the glass breaking rang through the room.

Channie started to shake, his eyes trained on the now broken cup. He was suddenly sent back to Minho almost growling at him and putting him in the Time Out Corner. A second passed, and suddenly he felt Big again. He's no longer feeling Little at the moment. Successfully cleaned up the broken cup, Chan hid in his room until they have to go to practice again.

Chan had tried to stay away from the voice. He'd stopped listening to them a long time ago, but the voices are too loud sometimes to be ignored. He didn't know what to do with the voices filling up his head. Maybe he can go and compose something to keep the voices at bay...

And that is exactly how Chan found himself not slipping for the past two weeks, holed up inside of his tiny office in the company and composed until morning comes. His insomnia was at their worst, hours of laying awake on the tiny sofa provided in the composing room, the voices kept getting louder and louder, until the point where he had to slap himself before the voices turn more worse.

The colour that he'd regained before this were losing slowly. The paleness of his skin was clear as day. He thought no one noticed.

Too bad that his members were fully aware of what Chan's doing to himself.

"What've happened to Chan hyung?" Changbin whispered worriedly once they finished their practice. Everyone shrugged, but Jeongin and Felix exchanged worried glances. 

The two Caregivers were extremely worried. The leader hasn't dropped down to Little Space in almost two full weeks. Jeongin can see Channie screaming to come out when he met Chan's eyes the past few days, but when he tried to confirm what he saw Chan denied it everytime.

"I'm not feeling Little, Innie, " The exchange almost hurt Jeongin. Chan said it with such annoyance, Jeongin felt like Chan's refusing to drop Little anymore.

"Hyung?" Felix hummed, so Jeongin continued. "Don't you think we should do something about this?"

They were the only people left in the practice room. The members had left for the dorms, and Chan excused himself to go finish composing a song. Felix sighed loudly, his eyebrows furrowed together as Jeongin tucked himself underneath his chin.

"Hyung, " Jeongin dragged out the "n", "are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Innie, " Felix replied. He started stroking Jeongin's hair, causing the youngest to sigh in content.

"How do you want to help hyung?" Felix asked, leaving kisses along Jeongin's hair as he wondered about Chan's behavior. 

The young couple didn't say anything else after that. Both basking in each other's presence, trying their best to come up with a solution that will help their dearest hyung and bring back that spark of light inside their hyung's eyes.

When the two got home, Hyunnie was crying and everyone was panicking. The tall Little's cries only got louder as time pass. 

"Where's Woojin hyung?" Jeongin asked at once with Felix by his side. The young Aussie pulled Hyunnie into his arms, whispering some smoothing words into the Little's ears to calm him down.

"Woojin hyung went to get Chan hyung, " Seungmin said, "Hyunjin dropped not long after that. Minho and Changbin hyung went to buy dinner, and Jisung's in the shower."

Jeongin nodded. "Hyung, where's Hyunnie's paci?" The maknae asked. Seungmin pulled out the object from his pocket.

"He spatted it out, " The older vocalist said, "Hit 'Sung."

"Wan' appa!" Another loud whine from Hyunnie sent the two maknaes running to help Felix out. The poor Little was crying his lungs out, his face red and full of tears. Felix was bouncing the boy on his knee, desperate for any help.

He threw the two Koreans a look of help, and that's all they needed to start working together. Seungmin presented Hyunnie his paci (which the Little sucked on quietly, still sniffing almost 5 minutes later, ) and Jeongin appeared again with Hyunnie's favourite stuffed dragon.

"'Ello 'Yunnie!" Jeongin said in a baby voice, "Why a'e you cwyin'?"

"Miss appa an' Channie, " The Little replied quietly. The dragon's eyes seemed to widen a bit for Hyunnie.

"Weally?" Jeongin continued. Determined to make Hyunnie smile again.

"Weally weally. No Channie fwor lon' 'ime, " Hyunnie sniffed. He hid his face in Felix's neck, sad again that he can't play with his best friend for a long time.

"Well, maybe you can draw something for Channie?" Jisung's voice filled the room. Hyunnie looked up with big teary eyes, as if he's asking, "Why?"

"You can give it to Channie later, right?" Jisung's voice got unbelievably soft as he knelt down in front of Hyunnie, "Channie will be so happy to get a gift from his best friend, right, little Prince?"

Hyunnie nodded. The smile Jisung let out was blinding, but even more as Hyunnie took Jisung's hands. 

"Go take a shower, both of you, eww, " Seungmin finally spat out at the couple. He jumped away from the two, fingers over his nose as he tried to run away from the two stinking members. Felix threw Jeongin a suggestive look, "Maybe we can shower together...?

"God, no, hyung!" With a pillow in his hand, Jeongin chased Felix into the bathroom and locked him in there. "I'll bring your clothes and towel when you're done, " The maknae shouted at the door. A loud groan was heard.

"Hyung, " Chan jumped. He wasn't expecting to see his members in front of his room, but there they were. Chan nervously tried to waved them off, whining about unfinished songs, but a look from Changbin shut him up.

"Hyung, why?" The short rapper asked. The air was tensed inside of the room. Chan didn't expect Changbin to be so blunt. A whimper escaped his mouth but Chan was quick to hold himself back.

Woojin can see Little Channie fighting to come out and talk with them. It hurt the eldest to see his best friend hurting like this. Slowly, he moved closer to the leader.

"Channie?" Woojin asked softly, his eyes searching for Chan's, "Are you here with us?"

"Y-yes, " Woojin let out a quiet sigh of relief. Channie's here.

"Baby, can you look at me?" Woojin asked. He saw the emotions crashing in Chan's eyes. It really hurts the eldest.

"I don't wanna mess up again, Wooj', " Chan told them quietly. Woojin heard someone sucked in a breath but his attention was fully on Chan. 

"You didn't mess up, love, " Chan's denying everything, Woojin noticed. He finally looked up from Chan, only to see a guilty looking Minho. 

Minho quietly squeezed himself onto Chan, back hugging him. "I'm so sorry, hyung, " Minho apologized, almost choking for air as the guilt crashed at him in huge waves. If he wasn't so mean at Channie that day, maybe all of this wouldn't happen.

"It's not your fault, Min, " Minho shook his head hard at Chan's words. 

"It is my fault, I don't have to be so mean, " Minho cried out. He didn't want a stupid mistake to tear his leader up again. He didn't want to cause any of this in the first place.

"I-"

"Let me finish, hyung, " Minho said, pulling Chan against his chest, "I don't have to be mean, but I still did. I should've apologized earlier, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying you're fucking sorry, " Chan said all of a sudden. Minho was ready to start to bawl his eyes out at the words, but the leader jumped onto him, wrapping his arms around the dancer's torso tightly.

"I never blamed you, Min, Channie was also at fault, " Chan told the dancer, "Please stop crying."

The two boys were pulled out of their soft moment as Changbin's phone rang. Woojin took that as their cue to leave, so with Minho giving Chan a piggy back ride and Changbin double saving all of Chan's works as he continued to talk on the phone, Woojin made sure everyone was ready before they leave the studio.

The group returned to a domestic scene: Hyunnie and Jisung drawing together on the coffee table, Seungmin cleaning the kitchen and Jeonglix cuddling together on the sofa. 

"Hey hyungs, " Jeongin sleepily muttered. Chan threw himself onto the cuddling couple, squeezing himself between the two younger boys.

"I want to be Little, " The leader confessed, "But I don't want to mess up, "

"You won't mess up, I promise, " Jeongin whispered, leaving gentle kisses against Chan's hairline. The leader almost melt into a puddle of goo. It felt so nice, and so, so safe.

"Can you help me feel Little?" Chan's courage ran away a second after that. He hid his face in Felix's shoulders, face burning as he listened to Jeongin's gentle coos.

Minho decided to pipe up at the moment. "I do remember we have some leftover ice cream, " He said loudly. That surely got Chan's attention.

"A warm blanket would help, too, " Changbin and Woojin decided to go and find fluffy blankets around their dorm. Minho went to get the ice cream, leaving the maknae line with Chan.

"What you're feeling, love?" Jeongin rubbed Chan's back in smoothing circles. A shout of victory was heard and the excited voice of Hyunnie made Chan looked up.

"Finish'd!" He threw his hands over his head, the crayons flying in the air as Hyunnie cheered. Jisung sat there with a content smile.

Hyunnie looked around, feeling his neck. His neck felt so sore for bending it for hours. His eyes landed on a certain someone before they got rounder and lit up in excitement.

"Channie!" Hyunnie almost shrieked. He tackled the leader down, laughing his little heart out as he finally can play with his best friend! But the laugher soon turned into a frown as Channie didn't give him any reactions.

"Channie?" Hyunnie's lower lips trembled. Did Channie didn't like him anymore?

"Channie tiwed, " The leader mumbled. As if on cue, the fluffy blankets and ice cream arrived. Jeongin can feel Chan slowly falling into his headspace as Chan snuggled against Felix, a very Chan and Channie thing to do. In or out of the headspace, Chan loves to lay his head on thr younger Aussie's chest, just to close his eyes and breathe.

Minho tucked the blanket around Felix's body, efficiently trapping Chan and Felix together. Hyunnie decided to be useful and fetched Channie's bottel from the kitchen, tugging Woojin in with him to make Channie a bottel.

With Felix's humming, Channie fully fall into his headspace. Channie adjusted himself on Felix's body to make himself more comfortable.

"Channie bowwle!" Hyunnie ran in a few minutes later, Woojin tailing him. Excitedly Hyunnie gave Felix the bottle, watching Channie with heart eyes.

_"Chris, baby, just relax, yea? Here's your bottle, "_ Felix muttered, guiding the bottle to Channie's lips. The Little sucked contently, his face in a pure relaxtation state.

There's nothing more Jeongin and Felix would ask for. Watching their precious baby slowly succumb to sleep, the pair quietly moved the Little to their shared room, finally calling it a night after everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
leave a request if you want to
> 
> follow my tumblr if you want: @the-fangirl-life  
im being very shameless i know


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @Channie90 for requesting! Sorry it took me this long, but the second one would be uploaded as soon as possible!
> 
> I did not proof read this

Jeongin moved away from Chan when the Aussie just wanted cuddles. His arms hung awkwardly in mid-air, a frozen smile on his face as Jeongin walked quickly into the kitchen, where Felix was preparing lunch with Woojin.

_Does Jeongin doesn't like me anymore?_

Chan kept the question to himself, afraid that if he confronts the maknae an ugly fight will break out. He didn't want to hurt his group with his childish feelings if he can help it. He watched Jeongin clinging hard onto Felix, the couple laughing about something Woojin told them.

_Does it worth it to confront Jeongin now? To break up the happy bubble they're in right now?_

He decided that it didn't worth seeing frowns and upset looks on his members' face. Chan went on his day, an empty feeling inside of his heart.

_"Mate, do you think-"_ Chan stopped. Felix wasn't even paying any attention to him the whole time.

_"Are you listening to me, Fe?"_ The leader asked in a quiet voice. It somehow brought Felix back into the reality. The younger Aussie looked up from his phone, a questioning look on his face.

_"Nothing, "_ Chan waved his hands. Felix looked like he's going to argue with Chan about how fake it sounded, but Chan quickly returned his attention back to his computer, leaving no room for Felix to say something.

_"Hyung, you know you can tell me anything, right?"_ Felix tried, but Chan pretended that he didn't heard the younger Aussie.

_"I'm sorry for not listening for the first time, " _The boy apologized softly, wrapping his arms around the leader's neck, _"I'm going to find Innie. Get some rest soon, Chris."_

Chan tried to compose even after Felix left the tiny composing room. He felt his chest clenched tightly, the tightness of an unseen knot making he felt hard to breath properly.

He'll ignore it for now.

"Eomma!" Channie yelled, looking around for his eomma. One of his crayons went missing and he really need the colour to colour on the drawing!

Jeongin walked in a few seconds later. "'Ave eomma see Channie's crwayon?" Channie asked, a frown on his face. 

"Baby, have you look in your drawer?" Jeongin asked, leading Channie to his arts drawer. They started putting all his arts supplies in a bottom drawer in the living room since Channie showed interest in glitters and making crafts. 

(The Little had named the drawer "Channie arts" when Felix asked him about the drawer. They later made a label for it, Channie writing a messing _Channie arts_ on a piece of pastel pink paper and decorated it with glitter and stars.)

The Little shook his head. Crawling over to his drawer, Channie hoped that his crayon is in there.

It took Channie forever, but he finally found the crayon underneath some pieces of paper.

"I fwound it!" Channie screamed happily, holding the missing crayon up with pride. Jeongin laughed softly behind the Little, "Yes baby, yes you did." 

Soft footsteps of was heard. Felix poked his head out from the doorway, a soft smile pasted onto his face. "Baby, time to eat, " Felix reminded them softly. Channie threw his hands up in joy when he heard the word "eat", causing both of his Caregivers to laugh at the Little's antics.

Jeongin and Felix were wrapped up in each other's arms when Chan came into the room. The leader didn't say anything when the two boys threw him questioning looks, just straight up plopped himself all over his two bandmates.

"Hyung, " Both Felix and Jeongin groaned loudly. Chan mumbled a tiny "sorry" at the two boys, but he remained unmoving on the top of the two boys. Jeongin nudged the boy with his fingers.

"Yah, " Chan muttered, "behave."

"What brings you in here, hyung?" Felix finally asked. Chan made himself comfortable squeezing himself between the two younger boys, choosing not to answer Felix's question.

Jeongin let out an annoyed noise when Chan accidentally hit his leg. Chan was going to apologize again, but Felix beat him to it. "Love, be nice to Channie hyung, " Felix told the youngest.

"Hyung, you haven't answer my question yet, " Felix remained the older boy. 

Chan sighed. He was hoping that Felix would forget his question, but it seemed like Felix wasn't going to let it go.

"It's just, " Chan paused, trying to form the correct words to voice his question, "It feels like you two love Little Channie more than me."

The couple went quiet at Chan's sudden truth. They didn't know they were hurting their leader like this. When they opened their mouth, Chan held a hand up.

"I know, you both love me to bits, " Chan forced out a laugh at the end of his sentence, "Big or Little. But sometimes when I want cuddles or someone to rant to, you two are on top of my list. I trust you both so much."

Chan can feel the tears gathering in his eyes as he continued to spill all the worries he felt to the two boys he trusts with his life. "That other day, I just wanted some cuddles from Jeonginnie, but you moved away so quickly I thought you hate Big me wanting to cuddle with you."

Jeongin wanted to protest. But deep down, he felt nothing but regret and sorrow for hurting their leader like this. He knew that whatever he said wouldn't justified what he did to Chan.

"And I just wanted some suggestion for the new song I'm composing, Fe, " Chan continued softly, playing with Jeongin's fingers. He didn't dare to look up and meet the eyes of disappointment from the two boys.

Felix sucked in a breath. He knew something was wrong what Chan dismissed him so easily. "Chan hyung, I'm so sorry-"

"Do you really love Little me more than Big me?" Chan finally whispered the question out. Rubbing at his eyes and willing his tears to go back, he hoped that the answer wouldn't upset him more.

"Oh Chan hyung, " Jeongin was the first to react, wrapping his arms around the shaking leader, "We're so sorry for making you think like that."

"Hyung, we love you, Big or Little, we love you as who you are, " Felix continued, also wrapping himself around Chan.

"We've messed up big time, " The younger Aussie said, rubbing Chan's back softly. Chan hummed, burying his face into Felix's shoulder. 

"Hyung, just for you to know, " The maknae spoke after a beat, "We really love you. No matter what headspace you're in, if you're feeling left out you come to us immediately, if you want cuddles you come to us, alright?"

The soft light in Jeongin's eyes was the final straw for Chan. Tears started to fall from his eyes, big and fast as he sobbed into the maknae's chest.

"I was so a-afraid that y-you guys changed your m-mind, " Chan managed to choke the words out. Jeongin only hold him tighter to his chest, his own tears pooling in his eyes.

_Grab some tissues and water,_ Jeongin mouthed at Felix. The younger Aussie had set to work immediately, pretending to be fine, but Jeongin can see the tears in his eyes.

Chan's cries turned softer by the minute. Jeongin looked at his leader with soft eyes, regret filling him as he remembered all the incidents Chan had mentioned earlier. Only if he wasn't being a dick to Chan...

"Don't blame yourself, " Came Chan's shaking voice. Jeongin gasped in disbelief, accidentally triggering Chan more.

"I'm sorry- I didn't to-" Chan's rambles was quickly shut off by Jeongin. He rubbed Chan's back in comforting circles, hoping that it can calm the leader down. 

Quietly shushing the Aussie, Jeongin busied himself with planting kisses all over his face. "Hyungie, I'm not mad, I swear, " Jeongin started, gently running his fingers through Chan's hair, "We've been mean to you yet you don't want us to blame ourselves."

"It's the truth, you don't have to blame yourself, " Chan argued. He sat up in front of Jeongin, ready to tell the maknae all the wonderful things the younger has done, but was quickly shut off by the opening of a door.

"Innie's kinda right, hyung, " Felix said. He gave Chan the box of tissue and a cup of water. The two Aussies looked at each other in the eyes, a whole conversation going in their eyes. With a sigh, Felix sat down beside Chan and began wiping the tears and snot off Chan's face.

As the younger Aussie was cleaning Chan up, Jeongin massaged Chan's tensed shoulders, making the leader to relax in his arms. "Hyung, stay with us for a bit?" Jeongin asked with his sweetest voice he could muster. Chan laughed watery at Jeongin's immediate cringe, nodding his yes and cuddled into the maknae's chest.

"Hey, I wanna cuddle hyung, " Felix complained, shoving Jeongin aside. The Korean threw the Aussie a dirty look, "I'm still your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend or not, baby, I wanna cuddle hyung, " Felix continued to complain, trying his best to pull Chan away from Jeongin. The leader smile softly at the scene unfolding in front of him, the very domestic fight between two lovers for their baby somehow made him felt better.

In the end, Felix has somehow won the battle, so he happily pampered Chan with kisses and cuddles while Jeongin sat beside them, stealing kisses both Felix and giving some to Chan from time to time.

Chan contently snuggled into Felix's chest, listening to the younger's heartbeat. Tiny fingers ran through his hair and another body wrapped itself around Chan.

The three boys fell asleep like that. Together.

_Bonus again lmao:_

Chan waddled into the kitchen where Jeongin and Felix were preparing food. Wearing an oversized hoodie that he's stolen from Woojin, Chan wrapped himself around Jeongin.

"Hello to you too hyung, " Jeongin chuckled. He fed the leader a small piece of bread as he watched Felix cooking pasta, "What's up?"

"Hmm, nothin' much, " The oldest of the three muttered. He felt a kiss on his forehead and smiled, knowing that it's Jeongin.

Ever since that eventful day, Felix and Jeongin didn't let a day pass without telling Chan how much they love him. Sometimes it's just cuddles and kisses or being there for him, but the two would always verbalize the quick and loud "Love you hyung" everytime they see him.

"Probably here to steal food, huh Chan hyung?" Felix teased, causing Chan to whine. The younger Aussie only laughed, "You're lucky I cooked enough for three."

Chan felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's been kicking my ass and god's menu is officially my favourite album  
i fvking hate learning physics at school tbh i dont understand anything at all lmao  
anyways kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as i live off them


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second request by @Channie90!! Hope you like it! I kinda changed it up a bit 'cuz I already have this half written when you requested it, so... yea!

Even if Stays already knew about Little Space and are openly talking about it on social media, sometimes tagging their official account on Twitter, Chan still feel anxious as he saw the cute little balloons floating all over the stage. The stylists noonas had them changed into the sailor uniforms, making Chan feeling stupidly cute about himself.

It's been a long while since Channie met Stays. Thinking about it now, he wasn't sure if Stays knew about Hyunnie. He knew from that one memorable Vlive they did with Channie that Stays would accept them no matter what, but this will be the first time Stays seeing Channie in person. 

Chan didn't want to let Stays down. He tried the breathing technique Minho taught him, trying to calm himself down,but thoughts were flooding his mind and they wouldn't stop.

_"They probably don't even like Little Space, "_ A tiny voice said quietly, somehow being louder than the other voices in his mind. Chan looked up, tears in his eyes as he tried to find someone to ground him.

"Eomma-" Jeongin heard the leader's voice among everyone else's chattering. He pulled Felix with him, hoping that the elder wouldn't mind the action and set off to find Channie. 

"Eomma!" Channie talked louder. Everything's so scary, the noises are too loud, Channie doesn't like loud noises-

"Baby, look at me, please, " Channie's heart soared when he heard Jeongin's voice. _Eomma's here!_

"Oh baby, " Jeongin took the shaking leader into his arms, rubbing calming circles on the back. Felix's quiet "I'll tell the rest" allowed Jeongin to breath out a sigh he didn't knew he was holding the whole time. Wrapping the Little tighter, Jeongin decided to ignore the fact that they're due to go back on stage in another 3 minutes.

"Scwawwy, " Channie whispered, "Loud. No like, " The Little closed his eyes. Jeongin can practically hear the pout in the Aussie's voice.

"I know, baby, it's really loud, " Jeongin agreed. He started running his fingers through the Aussie's black hair, humming a tune in order to further smooth the Little. 

"Channie can stay here if he wants to, " Came Felix's deep voice, getting closer and closer, "But Stays are worried."

"I'm not letting our baby all alone in here, " Jeongin shot at Felix. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend was actually suggesting them to leave their baby, let alone in a venue he wasn't familiar with!

Felix only looked amuse at Jeongin's response. "You didn't really think that I'll let both of my babies all alone here, Innie?" Felix teased, placing a kiss on both Jeongin's and Channie's cheek, "If Channie's staying, we're both staying with him."

"Sounds good to me, " Jeongin nodded. Channie whined loudly, causing the two boys to look at the Little.

"Channie can trwy to be Big?" The Little offered. He smiled sheepishly when he saw the looks of his Caregivers. Jeongin looked so done and Felix raised his eyebrow.

"We're not forcing you to be Big, love, " Felix said. 

"B-but Big Channie wanna meet Stways!" Channie whined louder, huffing at the end of his sentence. His appa must've known that feeling, right? To meet someone you really really really wanna meet for a long time?

"But does Channie wants to meet them?" Jeongin asked softly. The question caught Channie off guard. He doesn't know about that, if he's being honest. 

"Channie doesn't wan' Stways to be sad, " Channie started slowly, "And Channie wan' Stways to li'e Channie."

Jeongin looked at Felix for help. Felix shrugged, "If Channie remembers the choreography, I don't see why not, " The younger Aussie reasoned. They were suddenly interrupted by loud screamings from outside.

"I'm guessing that they've finally met Hyunnie, " Felix muttered. Channie and Jeongin looked at him with wide eyes, both unable to believe what Felix just let out.

"Hyunnie's meeting Stays?"

"Hyunnie 'ere?"

Felix laughed at Jeongin's face. It reminds him of the live where Jeongin looked so surprise that Stays had made multiple stickers out of the reaction. _He still has that same face,_ Felix tucked the memory back into his mind.

"Yes baby, Hyunnie's here too, " Felix pointedly looked at Channie. The Little's lips tugged upwards, and started giggling and clapping cutely.

"Yah, hyung, pay attention to me, " Jeongin slapped Felix's shoulders. Felix planted a kiss on the maknae's lips, ignoring the loud "Eww!" from Channie. "Hyunnie, with the help of Woojin hyung, wanted to meet Stays. I mean, he never met them but kept hearing about them from all of us, it's about time he burst from curiousity, " Felix said. He looked at the now excited Little.

"C'mon appa eomaa! Wanna meet Hyunnie and Stways!"

"Hyunnie!"

The Little ran straight into his best friends' arms, both laughing together as they fell to the floor. "Channie misses you!" The Aussie said loudly, planting kisses all around the taller's face to show how much he misses him.

"I misses you too!" Hyunnie wrapped his arms around the leader, pouting lightly as Channie tried to pull both of them up.

"Channie, aren't you forgetting something?" Jeongin reminded from behind. Channie looked confused, taking his mic from Felix and freeing himself from Hyunnie. "T'at's me!" Channie pointed at the big screen. He pulled a weird face at the screen, which was recorded and shown on the big screen as well.

_"You forgot to introduce yourself, love, "_ Felix reminded again. The loud cheering and screaming from Stays pulled Channie back into reality. The fear of being rejected was suddenly back inside of Channie again. He hid himself behind the closet person, which turned out to be Changbin. Everyone laughed as Changbin pretend to cover every part of Chan that's visible behind him, telling the Little that "It's OK Channie, I got you covered!"

"Channie's a bit shy, " Jisung talked into the mic, his voice high. It pulled a cute giggle out from Channie. "Can Stays cheer for Channie?"

The stadium erupted in loud cheers. Channie decided to gather his Big Boy bravery and stepped out from Changbin's back, causing the crowd to go absolute crazy.

How can you not scream when Channie's wearing the cutest uniform and baby mode activated?

"Hwello Stways, " Channie said. He gave the cutest gummy smile as the crowd went crazy again, "I'm Channie and I'm four!"

"Hyunnie's five today, so we have two cute little babies with us, " Minho cheered at the back, Hyunnie on his back. 

"I wanna dance, Kitty hyungie!" Channie screamed happily, jumping up and down. Jeongin smiled widely as the crowd melted into a huge puddle of goo when they heard Channie called Minho his Kitty hyungie. 

Felix swung an arm around Jeongin, "We have our own little happy family, baby. And I have you, and I couldn't asked for more, " Felix whispered. Jeongin nodded, watching his little family running around on stage and helping the Littles to get into position.

The couple smirked at each other before pulling the same disgusted face.

"Hwello!" Channie greeted happily at the lucky Stay, "You amaz'ing!" He gave them two thumbs up.

Channie gave them a big hug, squeezing them as hard as he can to show them how grateful he is. "Big Channie also loves you, " The Little giggled again. 

They nodded, face flushed. They thanked him quickly before leaving the stage.

Stray Kids can hear that Stay screaming in joy a few meters away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of yall did I melted with this fic tho?
> 
> Still taking requests both here and on tumblr!
> 
> My tumblr: [tumblr](https://the-fangirl-life.tumblr.com/post/621556767751618560/hi-there-hello-everyone-welcome-to-the)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back from the dead lmao  
this is also a request from @LilithStarLight, hope you enjoy it!  
i never thought the day would come, but this would be split into two parts! the next part is coming up after i finished my chinese exams!!  
as usual, this is not proof read, so feel free to point out any mistakes i had!!

The comeback was taking a toll on everyone. Every since they released God's Menu, Stray Kids had been running from places to places non-stop. Chan gave a quick brief of their day each morning before they leave for the day, and he always makes sure that everyone's staying healthy. 

When the promotions are finally dying down a bit, Chan finally let out a sigh. Once they returned from the company, Chan plumped down onto the sofa, groaning lightly as he stretched. Woojin reminded him gently to take a shower, shaking the tired leader.

"Maybe you'll feel better afterwards, " Woojin said. 

Chan waited until everyone has finished showering before entering the bathroom. Once he deemed the water hot enough, he striped and stepped into the water. The hot water smoothed his aching muscles, and Chan couldn't help but relax. Quickly finishing up his shower, Chan hoped that the boys had started on dinner.

The smell of chicken filled Chan's nose when he stepped out from the bathroom. He smirked to himself as he dried his hair off, knowing full well that Woojin has won the Battle of the Kitchens. 

Chickens it is, then.

Lucky for Stray Kids, they have the next two days off. Chan regressed into Little Space early next morning, excited to find someone to play with. He brushed his teeth like eomma told him to, combed his hair and smoothed out his duck onesie as much as he could. Maybe he can ask appa to help him smooth out his onsie more later.

Channie decided to wait for eomma to come on his bed. Happily sitting in the dark with his small night light, Channie bounced on his bed lightly as he waited. Eomma wouldn't take too long to come over, right?

A couple minutes later, his door opened, but instead of eomma, it's Wooj' hyungie who poked his head in. "Hey, Chan, just to let you know, " Woojin said loud enough for Channie to pick up, "Me, Seung, and Innie are going to the studios today."

Channie frozed. Eomma's going to the studio today? Why isn't eomma staying home?

"Chan?" Wooj hyungie's voice pulled Channie back into reality again. The Little blinked lightly, finally remembering the fact that Wooj hyungie's talking with him.

"Why?" The Little managed out in his Big voice. Woojin replied, but the Little was too distraught to hear it. When the words registered in his Little mind, Woojin had already left the room. 

Maybe he can spend the day with appa instead! Channie got excited at the thought of spending time with his appa, and he was about to get out from the bed to find him when another head poked into the room.

"Hyung, us three are going to the dance studio to choreograph something, " Felix said quickly, :I know we're suppose to be resting today, but Hyun got this grand idea and me and Minho hyung want to try it out! We'll come home around 7 today, love you, bye!" And Felix left, leaving Channie all alone and sad and pouty.

He decided to gather his Big boy courage again and went to look for Binnie hyungie or Sungie hyungie. Quiet footsteps filled the empty dorm, but the two remaining rappers were no where to be found. Channie pouted the whole time, wondering where could the two be.

Channie gave up his search when he reached the kitchen. He sadly pulled out some milk and cereal, mixed them and ate it alone. Maybe they're busying too? Channie's Little mind couldn't help but started going crazy as he slowly ate his sad breakfast, hoping that the members will come back quickly so he can play with them.

Morning passed slowly. Channie laid on the sofa, nothing in his mind as the TV played Little Einstein. He groaned when he realized it's only 10 in the morning and no one's back from the company yet. Pulling himself up, Channie decided to pull out his colouring book to pass time. The Little took Bunny with him this time, "Maybe Channie wouldn't be so lonely now?"

Turned out colouring also did nothing to make the time pass quicker. Channie sighed for the nth time that morning, sad that nothing can hold his interest longer than 10 minutes. The Little rolled around on the floor, bored out of his mind. 

"Maybe Channie can call hyungies?" He muttered, eyeing the phone laying on the coffee table. He quickly shook the idea off, not wanting to disturb his hyungies from working. Maybe he can try drawing something for his hyungies instead?

The idea put a bright smile on Channie's face. Faster than a lighting, the Aussie went back to his room to pick up his discarded papers. With his drawing supplies by his side, the Little set to work, determined to draw something so that his hyungies can be happy and proud of him for it.

Minho walked happily all the way back home. They finished choreographing a song, Felix and Hyunjin showed him some new moves they could put in for another, and they polished most of their newer songs. Minho is proud of his babies, especially his fellow dancers, when he saw how much they've covered that day. He decided to call it an early night, allowing the two younger to remain in the dance studio a bit longer to snack.

The dancer greeted the few stray cats around their dorm building as he made his way back. Fiddling with his key just for a moment, Minho couldn't be more happier to be back at the dorms to finally take a break.

He swung open the door, readying himself for whatever weird scene that might be happening behind the doors...

And was pleasantly surprised to see Channie all alone, drawing on the coffee table.

"Channie, I'm home, " Minho sang. The Little looked up from his drawing, confused, but the confusion was suddenly gone and a second later Minho has an armfull of a happy Aussie.

"Kitty hyungie! Channie misses hyungie!" Channie giggled loudly, happy that someone's finally home. Minho laughed at the Little's antics, giving him kisses to make him laugh louder.

"How long have you been Little, baby?" Minho asked, putting Channie back onto the floor. He was walking over the room to put his bag down when he heard a quiet "morning" from the leader. 

Mnho froze. He hasn't heard it wrong, right? Chan's been Little since the morning and no one noticed? Did Chan said something about it? The dancer turned around to see the Little sitting back in front of the coffee table again, trying to complete the drawing he's making.

"Channie's been Little since this morning?" Minho asked again, just for confirmation. Channie nodded, "Channie got up so eawwly to plway, bu' noe one home wh- when Channie come ou', " Channie added, a pout on his lips as he remembered his bad morning.

"Aww, my poor baby, " Minho cooed, "How about this? Kitty hyungie takes a bath and give you cuddles afterwards?" Minho suggested. He waited for Channie's response before he actually enter the bathroom.

The very excited "Yes, please!" rang loudly in the room. The smile returned to Minho's face, glad that he have cuddles afterwards. But first, a shower is in need.

Minho came out fresh and clean, drying off his hair as he tried to dial for Felix's phone at the same time. It's one difficult task, but he managed at the end. Soon, he's waiting for Felix to pick up his phone.

"Hyung?" Felix's voice came through after a few rings. 

"Lix, Chan hyung's Little, " Minho said. He heard Felix and Hyunjin gasped at the same time on the other line. "And apparently, he's been Little since this morning."

"That's why hyung never actually said anything when I told him we're heading to the dance studio!" Felix answered in realization, Minho heard a loud smack before Felix continued, "How did I not notice it? I thought it's only because hyung just woke up!"

"He must be excited because today's our first free days since out comeback, " Minho said, not realizing how much guilt Felix's feeling at the moment.

"Hyung, I'll call Innie, we'll be back as fast as we could, " Felix said at the end, ending the call faster than Minho realized. The older dancer scoffed a bit at the younger's action, but he really couldn't blame him. He plugged his phone in before exiting the room, only the see Channie standing in front of the bedroom door, looking very excited and proud of himself.

"Channie has some'hing for Kitty hyungie!" Channie said. Minho smiled at the Little, "And what could that be, my dearest Channie?"

The Little giggled (melting Minho into a pile of soft goo) as he lift the drawing up to let Minho see. "D'is is Kitty hyungie!" Channie proclaimed proudly. The action caused Minho to actually started melting into a pile of human goo. 

How can you not melt into a soft pile of goo when Channie's looking at you with his cute eyes and smile and had drawn you?

"Do you li'e it, hyungie?" Channie asked, his eyes sparkling. Minho pulled the leader into the tightest hug, "I absolutely love it, baby, you're amazing!"

Channie laughed happily, the sound so carefree and full of happiness that made Minho wants to protect his leader at all cost. "Let's go cuddle, " Minho muttered, "But you gotta clean up the used materials, baby."

"Channie clean up alweady!" Channie lifted his head up, a blinding smile on his face. Minho pressed down another kiss on the boy's forehead, "You're the most wonderful baby ever, Channie."

And that's the first thing Jeonglix saw when they reached the dorms: a half asleep Channie and Minho, cuddling together on the sofa with Sesame Street playing as background music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the only reason for me being gone for a full month is exams. normally i say i dont care and update this story, but since im nearing my graduation and this exam is one of the more important ones i decided to stop updating and fully focus on my exams instead! but tomorrow would be my last exam, and updates would be back as usual! which is (hopefully) once a week, so stay tuned!  
and i wanna give a shoutout to all those who commented and gave kudos, you all are the best!!  
kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this  
none of these are proof read so forgive me for any mistakes

Jeongin almost cooed at how cute the scene looked. Minho with a protective arm slung over Channie's body, both of them peacefully sleeping together. A loud "snap" rang beside him. Looking over, Felix had a bright grin on his face and his phone in front of his face.

"Hyung!" Jeongin scolded. 

"What? It's not like those two are awake enough to know what's happening right now, plus this is cute!" Felix defended himself. He snapped a few more photos with a better angle and lighting before smiling to himself, satisfied with the photos he took. 

Jeongin rolled his eyes at the older's actions. He walked over to the cabinet in the living room, searching for a thin blanket to cover the two boys as they slept on, completely unaware of their surroundings.

A soft "aha" left Jeongin's lips when he finally found the thin summer blanket they kept. Tucking it into the boys' sides, he then left them on the sofa, pulling Felix with him into the kitchen.

"Babe, what-"

"Hyung, can we make something for them?" Jeongin cut Felix off. Felix stared at the youngest long enough to make him reconsider the question, so Jeongin pressed on, "We aren't suppose to leave Chan hyung alone today, seeing it's our first day off for the week. Plus, he's Little, and I really just wanna see him smile."

"Great idea, Innie, " Felix kissed the crown of Jeongin's head, "Let's make lunch together. Afterwards, you have the honour of waking them up, " the Aussie teased gently. Jeongin whined, "But Minho hyung's scary!"

The Aussie only laughed at the younger's reaction before starting to pull out ingredients for their lunch. 

Channie stirred, a sigh leaving his mouth when he found the perfect position to lay against the warm object. He buried his face deeper against it, earning a deep vibration from the object.

The vibrations caused Channie to lift his head up in confusion. What was he leaning against? Was it appa? Eomma?

"Good morning prince, " Channie heard the familiar voice of his Kitty hyungie. The Little wriggled a bit, pouting as he looked at the dancer in front of him.

Minho chuckled, leaning in to give the Little a kiss. Channie giggled at the tickling sensation. As the two continue to sleepily play together, the aroma of food slowly made their way into the living room.

The scent put Minho in full awareness, all sleepiness suddenly gone from him and all of his senses were put on the highest setting. He looked over, debating his next move with Channie.

Before he knew it, the Little jumped off his lap and ran all the way into the kitchen, screaming happily. "Appa! Eomma! You'we bac'!" Channie shouted, delighted to finally see his Caregivers after so, so long.

Jeongin opened his arms wide, allowing Channie to run into his hug. "Eomma misses you so much, Channie baby, " Jeongin mumbled into Channie's hair, holding his baby close. 

"Appa?" Channie questioned softly, slightly upset that he hasn't feel his appa from behind yet. 

"Appa's cooking for us, baby, " Jeongin answered gently, "Do you wanna stay with us, or you wanna go back to Kitty hyungie?"

"Stay with eomma and appa, " Channie answereed without hesitation. Jeongin laughed at the cuteness of the Little's answer. "Alright then, baby, ' Jeongin leaded Channie to the counter, settling him up against it.

"I'll continue my nap in my room then, " Jeongin heard Minho muttered from the hallway, "Wake me up when Bokkie's finished cooking."

"Will do, hyung, " Jeongin promised. Felix's "Don't call me Bokie, hyung!" went unanswered as Minho left the hallway. 

Jeongin returned to his task on hand. Smashing the potatoes together, he allowed Channie to take over for a bit when Channie curiously asked to do the job instead.

"Careful, don't smash your fingers, love, " Felix said, eyes strained on the frying pan. Channie nodded a yes and set to work, Jeongin looking closely to avoid the Little accidentally hurt himself.

The three of them happily cooked their lunch, laughing and talking. Soon enough, lunch was finally finished and Felix was setting their table up. Jeongin told Channie to go wake Minho up for lunch, which the Little happily complied.

"Kitty hyungie!" Channie excitedly knocked on Minho's room, "Lunch is done!" 

The Little didn't have to wait any longer for the dancer to open his door, hair messy from his nap. The Little giggled at the sight of Minho's hair, the sound making Minho's lips tugged upwards.

Once Minho settled down on the table, they started their lunch together. Minho and Felix were discussing some moves for polish their dance while Jeongin fed Channie his veggies. 

"C'mon, baby, you gotta finish your peas, " Jeongin said. He lifted the spoon filled with peas to Channie's mouth again, but the Little nudged the spoon away, shaking his head with an upset pout on his face. Jeongin sighed, frustrated. He looked over to the two dancers, lightly calling Felix's name to help him out.

"The baby doesn't want his peas again?" Minho teased. Jeongin groaned in frustration, "Hyung, I've been trying to feed him his peas for the last 10 minutes, " Jeongin said.

Felix took the spoon Jeongin offered. _"Chris, why didn't you finish your peas?"_ Felix asked gently, setting the spoon down onto the plate.

The Little pouted at the peas, _"They don't taste nice, "_ he said, _"No want them."_

_"Do you want to give them another try?"_ Felix asked again, this time lifting the spoon up, _"I cooked them, and they're very tasty."_

Channie's pout turned deeper, but he dejectedly opened his mouth for Felix. The younger smiled softly as he fed the Little the small pile of peas, _"So? How do they taste, love?"_

_"They taste like eww, "_ Channie complained. Forcing himself to swallow the disgusting peas, Channie made a face at the remaining peas on his plate. Felix's brows furrowed, but he silently removed all peas from Channie's plate and replaced them with carrots from his own.

_"Think you can finish carrots instead?"_ Felix asked gently, ignoring Jeongin's loud "Hyung!" at the back. Channie nodded, picking his plastic fork up. _"Can appa pwease pwease pwease cut 'hem in haf fow Channie?"_ The Little asked softly.

Felix hummed a _"Sure thing, love."_ After he made sure Channie was happily eating his carrots, Felix returned to his food.

"Hyung! Channie's supposed to eat the peas!" Jeongin said, slapping Felix on the shoulder gently. Felix shrugged, "If he doesn't want to eat the peas because he felt like the peas are disgusting, we replace the peas with something else."

"But hyung!" Jeongin looked at his boyfriend with unamused eyes. 

"I mean, that's what my parents did when I refused peas when I'm younger!" Felix cried out. Jeongin judged the young Aussie silently. 

They finished their lunch together, Felix still whining at Jeongin. Minho told the couple not to worry about their dishes, so Felix continued his whining while Channie sat in the living room, playing with his blocks and Bunny by his side.

"Jeonginnie, " Felix dragged the "n", wrapping himself tightly against Jeongin's torso, "Stop judging me!"

"Go play with Channie, then I'll stop, " Jeongin told the Aussie. He plopped down on the sofa, content with watching his two most favourite people on the earth having fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO first of all i wanna thank yall for all the nice comments i got from last chapter!! they seriously warmed my heart, and i'm glad to know that my story is interesting for yall to read!! we're closely to 300 kudos now i think
> 
> thank you for supporting this story, i really didn't expect this story to grow this big. we're also closer to the big 30, and there'll be a surprise too, so stay tuned!!
> 
> like always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! don't forget to take care of yourself too!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HERE IS THE SURPRISE CHAPTER  
i have totally forgotten to post this due to me editing another ff i am sorry  
BUT please enjoy this soft chapter from me

Seungmin was kinda annoyed. He just left his place for one minute, _one minute_, and somebody had taken his place. He sighed, defeated as he turned away from the place. It was his own fault to choose to get up from the seat. That was until he noticed who'd taken his seat.

"Sneaky bastard, you are, " Seungmin whispered under his breath, looking at Hyunnie with adoration filled in his eyes. Don't get him wrong, Hyunnie was cute both Big and Little, but Seungmin prefers that Hyunnie can stay Little as long as he wanted to be, nothing to be worried about.

Seungmin felt heat rise in his cheeks- no way he's thinking about that sneaky bastard right now. Even if Hyunjin's lips are plump and very kissable, in Seungmin's opinion, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship between them by confessing his silly crush.

He had that crush on Hyunjin as long as he can remember. Since they were the supposed room mates, it was getting harder and harder to hide his crush from Hyunjin, even more after he found out that Hyunjin is a Little as well. The taller has always helped him in every way he could.

The boy remembered that one time he and Channie locked Jeongin and Felix together in their room, forcing the both of them to confess before letting them out. Felix had cooked him his favourite dish as a thank you, while Jeongin put him in a headlock for pulling something like that.

He sighed again, taking his leave after one last look at Hyunnie. 

He doesn't realized that two cetain Littles were watching him carefully.

"Appa!" Joongie, Yeoyeo and Minnie were over for another play date, which means the entire ATEEZ was with them as well. Channie lead Joongie over to Seonghwa, who'd looked at the incoming Littles and beckoned Felix over.

"What is it, young men?" Seonghwa asked in a playful tone. The Littles seemed to have a quiet conversation with their eyes before Channie speak for both of them.

"It's abou' Minnie hyungie, " Chan declared quietly. Felix and Seonghwa looked surprised.

"Minnie hyungie, as in your Seungminnie hyungie?" Seonghwa tried. He got two nods in return.

"Minnie hyungie look at Hyunnie wei'd, " Joongie continued, his eyes wide, "Like he luves Hyunnie!"

The Caregivers had to stiffen a laugh. Channie and Joongie looked like something exciting is going to happen, their eyes sparkly with hope.

"Why don't you let me and Felix ask Seungminnie hyungie first? Then, we can hatch a plan together, " Seonghwa said softly, gently pushing the two Littles to their friends on the play mate Minho had somehow conjured out from their storage room. Nodding, they ran happily to join their friends, forgetting about the incident quickly.

"Seungminnie!" Seungmin was pulled into a room without any warnings. He found himself being cornered by Seonghwa and Felix.

"Hyungs...?" Felix gave him a hard stare. Seonghwa didn't say anything. Seungmin feigned ignorance, looking away from both Felix's and Seonghwa's glare.

Seonghwa decided to break the tension. He looked at Seungmin in his eyes, "Channie and Joongie told us something just now, Seungmin, " The oldest said. Seungmin gulped lightly. Seonghwa's tone leave no space for him to argue.

"He told us that you were looking at Hyunnie weirdly...?" Felix finished Seonghwa's unspoken question, "May we know why?"

Great, the two Littles caught him staring at Hyunjin and now he's paying the price. Seungmin has hoped that no one saw, but apparently nothing can escape those two Littles. 

Seonghwa and Felix were still waiting for an answer. Seungmin decided that lying to the would be useless- Seonghwa knows exactly when he is being lied to and Felix has a knack for sensing lies. Seungmin looked away again, trying to think of a way to tell his friends. 

"Min, " Seonghwa started again, his eyes soften a bit, "You know, it's OK to love him."

Seungmin groaned loudly. Felix snickered, patting his head like a puppy.

"Hyung's got a point, " Felix said. He looked at the younger, a smile on his face. He couldn't think of somebody else loving Hyunjin like Seungmin- the boy was smitten for the tall boy since day one.

Even if it's kinda hard to tell that Seungmin has a crush on Hyunjin.

"Alright, alright, fine, I like him, " Seungmin finally said, huffing a bit at the end, "happy?"

The two older boys nodded. Seungmin wished that he can change friends. 

Minutes later, Seungmin found himself beside Hyunjin after the taller dropped out from Little Space. The Littles were laughing loudly at something San said. Jisung was talking with Minho, Jeongin was busy giving Felix kisses, and the rest were just making empty threats at Wooyoung.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Wooyoung cried out. The Littles laughed at Wooyoung's misfortune when Jongho and Yunho decided to tickle the shit out of him. Jisung soon joined and it turned into a tickle war.

Seungmin felt Hyunjin sat beside him. He tried to ignore it, but when Hyunjin told him that he wants to cuddle, Seungmin wordlessly pulled the tall boy into his arms. Someone snapped a picture of them (may be Woojin) and ran away before Seungmin can made any threats.

The sofa isn't the best place to nap on, but that is what Seungmin is going to do with a cuddly Hyunjin in his arms.

They napped.

_Bonus:_

"I told you, " Minho whispered, his eyes glinting as he held his hand out. Yunho and Changbin sighed.

Jeongin laughed at the two. Felix shushed him softly before he snapped another picture of Hyunjin being cuddly with Seungmin. Jeongin whined, but Felix shut him up again before whispering something in his ears, causing Jeongin to giggle.

"What did you tell him, Fe?" Changbin asked. He yelped when Yeosang decided that his lap was going to be his seat. 

Felix shrugged, his focus still on capturing the cute scene in front of him, "You wouldn't want to know that, " he said instead. Changbin was about to whine when Minho slapped his hand over his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got some of my results back and guess what  
i failed additional maths. again.  
at least my teacher's nice enough this time, my class only have like 4 people passed that subject  
idk how to study add maths tbh, i dont understand numbers and symbols when they mix up  
n e ways i hope yall like this chapter, its honestly one of my fav chapter cuz ya know, new cOuPLe  
as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! take care of yourself, stay at home, keep yall's social distancing and have fun without life and miss rona kicking yall in the ass!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS DEVASTATED WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT WOOJIN  
i used to trust him so much and after months he left he returned with this???
> 
> BUT because he plays a major role in this fic, im going to keep him around just for another chapter or two before finally letting him go. there will be a major chapter soon about it, so stay tune!!

It has been a few days since the Littles found out about Seungmin's crush on Hyunjin, and apparently Channie remembered it even when he's Big. Seungmin found it out the hard way.

"Hyung?" Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Chan's huge smile. The leader only nudged the young vocalist aside, earning a confused glance from Seungmin.

"Who would've thought of it, " Chan sing-song, "Our little Seungminnie finally growing up and having his first crush!"

Seungmin's face went hot- he wasn't expecting Chan to say just that. "Hyung!" The Korean hissed. Chan laughed at Seungmin's blushing face.

"Someone's in love, " Chan continued. He only stopped when Seungmin hit him, but the smile stayed on his face. Seungmin continued his work, muttering about idiotic leaders underneath his breath.

"And I think Hongjoong remembers it, " Chan said absentmindedly, "It's the reason why I'm here right now, anyways."

"Who remembers what now?" Seungmin gasped, "Hongjoong hyung?"

Chan nodded. "But Hongjoong isn't the reason why I'm here, " The leader continued. He held up a hand when Seungmin opened his mouth, "I know, but he reminds me of a question I've been meaning to ask you."

The vocalist slumped down onto his chair. His quiet "Go ahead, hyung" caused Chan to lean over, looking at Seungmin with a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"Do you really like Hyunjin, or...?" Seungmin directed his famous disappointed look at Chan. Chan laughed out loud when he sw the look Seungmin's been giving him.

"How can you even suggest that?" Seungmin asked, "And last time I checked, I still love him, " The harsh look on Seungmin's face was suddenly replaced with a soft, adoring look. Chan nodded.

"Just wanna make sure, " The leader said before standing up, "I should meet up with Hongjoong, in that case."

Seungmin whipped his head towards the leader's retreating back, "Hyung! You can't do that to me! Hyung!" He was sure that Chan has heard him, but the Aussie only waved at him as he left.

"Hyung!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin sat in between Yunho and Minho as he watched the Littles gathered together to play. He was amazed, truth to be told, at how Channie and Joongie were keeping his crush from Hyunjin so well. He was glad, for now. 

"Can we please colour?" Sangie asked in the smallest voice. All Littles immediately whipped their heads at him. Channie jumped up from his spot, excitedly pointing at his arts drawer.

"Channie 'as colwours!" The Little said, picking up a set of colours from the drawer, "We cwan colwour for our appa an' eomma!"

Hyunnie threw his hands up in the air excitedly, "Hyunnie wanna draw for appa and Minnie!" The happiness from the Little quickly spread in the room, causing everyone starting to feel bubbly and happy as well.

The Littles quickly set to work, talking to each other excitedly as they started drawing. Hyunnie had chosen a soft brown crayon to draw a fluffy bear and puppy next to each other. He focused on making the puppy extra cute.

"What are you drawing there, baby?" Woojin asked, curiosity taking over him when he noticed that Hyunnie has been bending over his own paper for almost 20 minutes now. The Little looked up, "Hyunnie's drawing appa and Minnie!" He showed Woojin his unfinished drawing.

Woojin cooed at the drawing, feeling special and happy that his Little decided to draw him and Seungmin. They must've saved the world in their last life time to earn this special moment.

A few hours later, when everyone was finally done with their drawings, Seonghwa came in with a plate of fruits on his hands. "Wash your hands before you eat, " Seonghwa reminded the Littles softly. Upon hearing Seonghwa's reminder, all Littles rushed towards the kitchen, eager to wash their hands and eat the fruits.

"And don't make a mess!" Woojin added. A chorus of "Yes hyungie!" was heard from the loud kitchen. The Caregivers chuckled, amused by the Littles' actions. 

As the Littles eat their fruits, the topic of Seungmin somehow came into it. With the biggest excitement Hyunnie started bouncing on his butt, his eyes had suddenly gotten shinier than ever as he told the Littles about Seungmin with him. 

"Some'imes Minnie hyungie woul' ma'e Hyunnie pancakes!" Hyunnie said happily, "And add a lo' of syrup to it so Hyunnie cwan eat it weally weally sweet!"

Channie nodded, "And Minnie hyungie always go' Hyunnie t'e bestest gif' ewer!" He opened his arms wide, telling the stories of Minnie hyungie with all his might.

"Minnie hyung sounds so cool, " Minmin said, "Tells us more 'bou' it, Hyunnie!"

The slightly shorter Little got more excited at the fact he can tell his best friends about how sweet his Minnie hyungie really is.

They didn't know that 3 certain humans were currently listening to Hyunnie's rants.

"I told ya, he loves you, " Felix nudged Seungmin slightly, "Hyunjin's always so soft with you around, Min."

"From what I see, " Seonghwa commented, "You should definitely take the risk and confess to him, Min."

"Talking about confessing, what's up with the energy laying around you and Hongjoong hyung?" Seungmin asked, trying to change the subject. Seonghwa went red in the face with Felix crackling beside them.

"D-don't try to change the subject!" Seonghwa stumbled over his words, which resulted in the two younger boys laughing even louder. Seonghwa groaned, "Why can't I escape from the teasing?"

"We've been know, " Felix laughed. His tiny hands started to massage Seonghwa's temples, "You've been crushing on hyung since the beginning like our dearest Seungminnie."

"It isn't about me right now, " Seonghwa muttered. He looked at Seungmin all of a sudden, a dangerous playful glint in his eyes. Seungmin gulped.

"What is it, hyung?" Seungmin asked fearfully.

Seonghwa gave Seungmin a sweet smile, "Let's make a deal. If I confess to Hongjoong, you'll confess to Hyunjin, " he held up his hand when Seungmin started protesting, "when they're both Big."

Seungmin shook his head. "Hyung, I can't!" The puppy-like boy cried out, "What if Hyunjin doesn't like me? What if I ruined our friendship by confessing? What if-"

"You wouldn't know until you do it, " Seonghwa said, "Besides, didn't Felix and Jeongin worked out quite well?"

"We did, " Felix replied with a dreamy smile on his face, "And we both have never been happier."

"Stop with the sap, eww, " Seungmin scrunched up his face when he noticed Felix's dreamy state. He pouted fiercely when Seonghwa tutted at him. "That's Chan hyung's job, " the boy complained.

"Remember our deal, Seungmin, " Seonghwa said as he stood up, "I better go collect my Joongie before he starts a food fight."

Seungmin sighed. He looked at Felix for help, but all Felix could offer was a simple "Good luck confessing!" before the Aussie was gone.

_Maybe he should confess, but soon. It's gonna happen soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know what to do with wooj*n at first, he played such a major role in here, being hyunnie's appa and things like that :(  
it's about time to let him go too, i think im finally got over the fact he left stray kids all those months ago. 
> 
> anyways, stan stray kids stan ateez stan talent and support stray kids's upcoming album!!
> 
> random question: even if i already have the chapter planned i wanna know how yall want to see wooj*n leave this fic! comment down below and i might change my original plot to fit the best one!!
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated like always, have a lovely day and take care of yourself!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, another day,  
my spm trial is lurking by the way!!  
its starting around the 30th of sept so updates will either be very slow or still stays the same  
tw: drinking (i suppose its triggering for someone, im not sure, better be safe than sorry) and the mention of wooj*n

It started with Minho. He noticed the oldest member of Stray Kids starting to go out during the evenings, only coming back to the dorm late at night. Minho supposed Woojin was trying to get some fresh air for himself and let it be. After all, it wasn't everyday you get to have some privacy and fresh air to yourself in a dorm full of people.

But when he saw the discarded drinking bottles in the Woojin's room, he kept an eye on him.

Minho didn't want to ruin their group's chemistry by outing the oldest member. Maybe the phrase would be over soon and nothing would happen?

The next one to notice was Chan. He saw Minho looking at Woojin closely during dinner and decide to corner the younger one about it.

"Minho, " Chan called out as the members started to leave after they finished their dinner, "I need to talk with you for a bit."

The cat-like boy raised his eyebrow. He slumped himself over the leader, "What is it, hyung?"

Chan pinched Minho's cheek. Minho grumbled but did not release his hold on the leader.

"Is there a reason for you to watch Woojin so closely lately?" Chan asked. He waited for a few moments for the younger one to answer, washing the dishes at the same time.

The dancer took his time to form the correct words without triggering the leader. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"Did hyung noticed that Woojin hyung always went out during the night?" Minho wrapped his arms tighter around the leader's waist, "And that other day, I found used soju bottles in hyung's bedroom..."

Chan shook his head. "Minho, you know Woojin. He's probably trying to clear his head, " Chan argued. Minho wanted to scream at Chan for being an idiot, but the sound of the front door opening and closing interrupted them.

The two looked at each other. "I take that back, Min, " Chan muttered, "Do me a favor and go check what is he up to. Me and Hyun are planning to regress, and Hyun needs his appa."

Minho nodded. "Gimme a kiss before I leave, hyung, " Minho whined, pushing his head towards Chan. The older Aussie only chuckled before giving the dancer a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What is he doing here?" Minho whispered to himself. He quickly hid himself behind a tree when Woojin suddenly turned his head.

Minho had stalked Woojin since the elder left the dorms. He was proud that until now, Woojin hasn't even noticed him.

They reached a night club after 15 minutes of walking. Minho frowned, wondering why on Earth Woojin would enter a night club, especially when they weren't suppose to.

Minho decided to return. He'd gathered enough evidence for Chan to look through, and he wanted to cuddle someone after his hard work. Speed walking back to the dorms, Minho tried to think up a reason to Woojin's whereabouts.

"Hyung!" Minho slammed the front door open. He then heard two loud wailing noises.

"You scared them, hyung!" Jisung said hotly. Minho sheepishly smiled, bowing his head in apology. He went to pull Hyunnie into his lap, trying his best to smoother the boy.

"Kitty hyungie- appa-" The tall Little cried. Minho froze at the name. He quickly came back to reality when Hyunnie cried louder, gently patting his back to calm the Little down.

"Your appa has something to attend to, baby, " Minho came up with the excuse. He threw a slightly panic gaze at Seungmin, who gratefully took over with Hyunnie's favourite banana milk.

"We need to talk afterwards, " Minho hissed at the Caregivers, "Something's definitely wrong with Woojin hyung."

Changbin's eyes widen. "Hyung noticed it too?" He asked lowly. Minho hummed, pulling the rapper into the kitchen to discuss the situation without the Littles overhearing.

"Chan hyung asked me to basically stalk Woojin hyung when he went out earlier, " Minho started, "Turns out hyung went to this club not far from here."

"Did you notice the empty soju bottles?" Changbin aske quietly. Minho's eyes widen as Changbin continued, "Channie and Hyunnie found it together in Woojin hyung's bedroom. They told us about it then Hyunnie needs to see Woojin hyung just to confirm that he isn't drinking."

"That's where the problem lies, " Minho sighed. Changbin shook his head at Minho's statement.

"Best go back and help tuck in those troublemakers, " Changbin decided, "We'll discuss more with the rest of them."

The two waited patiently on the sofa for the Caregivers to return. Minho had Changbin in his lap, running his hand through the rapper's hair to calm both of them down after being defeated with Changbin's aegyo.

Quiet footsteps rang in the room. Soon enough, the Caregivers were back from their Little's room. Minho took a deep calming breath.

"We only have until somewhere around midnight, " Minho started, "Judging around the time Woojin normally comes back." The younger ones gasped at Minho's blant disrespect of their eldest hyung.

"Hyung-" Minho held a hand up at Jisung's complaint.

"Binnie told me that the Littles found empty soju bottles in Woojin's room?" He asked. Seungmin looked guilty at it.

"They weren't suppose to be in the room, " Seungmin muttered, pulling out the empty bottles from a plastic bag they've hidden from the Littles. Minho tsked lightly. He eyed the plastic bag.

Changbin whined at Minho's sudden rapid breathing. "Hyung, just tell then what they need to know, " the short rapper said.

The dancer looked at the maknaes again. "Say, did any of you notice anything wrong with Woojin?" Minho decided to ask. It would be a great opening to the heavy discussion that would surely lead to a very uncomfortable situation the next morning.

Seungmin's face turned serious at Minho's question. So did Jisung's.

"Woojin hyung wasn't around for most of the time, " Jisung said, "So I started to help Seungminnie out."

"Hyunnie's very sensitive with scents around him, so I told Jisung to not wear any perfumes or cologne when he wants to help out, " Seungmin continued. He looked at Jisung, as if to confirm it was OK to continue the story. Jisung gave Seungmin a nod.

"Jisung would change into Woojin hyung's outfit. But today when Jisung wore Woojin hyung's clothes from last night, Hyunnie started crying from the scent, " Seungmin sadly took Jisung's hands into his own. The action would've shocked Minho into hell if he wasn't connecting the dots in his head.

"Jisung also felt weird when he was wearing it. It wasn't until Hyunnie's outburst he realise it was the clothing he wore, " Seungmin said.

"Is this why the two were crying earlier?" Minho questioned.

"You scared Channie, if I'm being honest with you, " Jeongin complained, "and the poor boy was already stressed from Hyunnie's crying."

"Besides, Hyunnie complained about Woojin hyung earlier too, " Jisung continued, "he said that Woojin hyung smelled weird lately."

Minho nodded along Jisung's words. "Well, Chan hyung sent me stalking Woojin hyung earlier and he went to a bar, " Minho added, his eyebrows furrowed. He was going to open his mouth again when Felix suddenly held his hand up.

"He's back. Act normal!" The Aussie whisper-shouted, throwing himself right into Jeongin's lap without hesitation and started cuddling the younger. Everyone immediantly cuddled each other, Minho raising the TV remote as if he was going to boot up the TV.

"So, " Minho started as the front door opened, "what do you wanna watch?"

They ignored the way Woojin basically stumbled into the dorms. Minho pretended to settle on a random movie on Netflix. Once they made sure Woojin wouldn't be able hear them, they gathered around again, this time making it looked like they were group cuddling.

Jeongin sniffed the air twice. He made a disgusted face right after he smelled the alcohol hanging in the air.

"I'm sure he's drunk, " Minho waved at Jeongin, who now looked more worried than disgusted.

"I'm going to go check up on the Littles, " Jeongin decided, pulling Felix with him, "I don't feel exactly good about Woojin hyung being drunk in our home and near our babies..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than i originally prepared so im breaking it into two parts  
part of this is inspired by @Its_Your_Nonbinary_Pal_Ty, they gave me the wonderful idea of having wooj*n drunk!! the original one didnt have that part, and the rest kinda came out just like this...  
hope you've enjoyed this (not my best) chapter!!  
kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and take care of yourself!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter came out and a day nearer to my trial  
i am ready to die yall   
happy reading  
tw: mentions of he who shall not be named, mentions of assault/ harassment  
please dont read if youre easily triggered

Jeongin and Felix practically ran towards the Littles' rooms, each going to a different one to make sure the two Littles were still sleeping soundly. Jeongin chose Channie's room without hesitation, leaving Felix to Hyunnie's.

All kinds of scenarios ran through Jeongin's as he reached Channie's room. What if Woojin did something to Channie? What if Channie was hurt? What if Channie was taken advantage of his headspace and was forced to do something? What if-

Jeongin swung opened Channie's bedroom door. He let out a sigh when he saw Channie still sleeping peacefully on his bed, Bunny in his arms. The maknae walked towards Channie, a tearly smile on his face. 

Sitting down beside the bed, Jeongin ran his hand through Channie's hair to calm himself down, and to remind himself that Woojin wasn't able to do anything to harm his baby. The thought of his precious baby being harmed sent shivers down his spine.

_I can always ask Binnie hyung and Lixie to fight whoever harmed my Channie, _Jeongin concluded. He left a soft kiss on Channe's head before leaving the room. Deciding to check on Hyunnie and Felix as well, Jeongin turned his heels towards Hyunnie's room.

"-Aren't suppose to hurt your Little!" Jeongin heard Felix's angry yells as he went closer to Hyunnie's room. Jeongin got worried. It wasn't everyday Felix would yell at someone else, even if he was upset with someone. 

"-Drunk! You're drunk, and you need to leave!" Jeongin peeked over the slightly opened door. What he saw truly shocked him.

Hyunnie crying, curled up into a ball at the end of the bed. Felix screaming at someone, using his body to shield Hyunnie from whoever it was. Jeongin quietly slipped back into the living room, intending to find more help for Felix. 

"Hyungs!" Jeongin nearly screamed. Everyone immediately snapped their heads at Jeongin, worry filled their eyes as Jeongin's voice trembled when he told them what he saw. 

Jeongin saw Minho's hands curled and uncurled by his sides, saw Seungmin's and Jisung's rage, saw Changbin's biting his lips in an attempt to prevent himself from screaming. "Hyungs, Felix hyung's all alone with him, and Hyunnie too!" The maknae gasped as realisation hit him.

Without wasting another second, the group moved quickly towards to Hyunnie's room, Changbin and Minho preparing themselves to fight. Jisung rip opened Hyunnie's bedroom door, the anger clear on his face as he settled beside his almost-twin's side, jaws set and ready to throw hands if needed.

Jeongin's heart calmed down a bit when he saw Seungmin quickly gathered Hyunnie into his arms. As long as Seungmin was there, Jeongin was sure Hyunnie wouldn't have a problem. He stood by Felix's other side, taking the Aussie's smaller hands into his own in order to calm him down.

"You best take your leave now, " Jeongin heard Minho growled out. The oldest in the room grunted, a snarl leaving his lips as he tried to follow Seungmin out of the room.

Changbin and Minho quickly placed themselves in front of the door, blocking the only way out. Minho only need to nod once at Felix to get his message across. Felix moved without hesitation after receiving the confirmation, swiftly knocking Woojin out.

"Who's dragging him?" Minho asked, the disgust in his voice clear as day. No one moved. One by one, they left the room, all trying to find Hyunnie and Seungmin. A clear "We're over here" from the living room sent all the boys running to the living room.

Jeongin immediately knelt in front of Hyunnie, who was still shaking but had thankfully stopped crying. "Hyunnie, baby?" Jeongin asked, testing the water. All Hyunnie was able to give Jeongin was a teary "Innie hyungie" before bursting into tears again, hiding his face in Seungmin's shirt.

The loud sobs broke everyone's heart. Jeongin felt Felix wrapping his arms around his waist, shaking slightly. "He isn't even suppose to feel like this, " Felix muttered from behind, his voice watery, "Thank you for pulling me to check on them. I don't know what he'll do to Hyunnie if I came in a second late."

The couple could hear soft sniffles from their side but they paid no attention to it. After several long minutes, Changbin's voice rang loudly in the room.

"What've happened in the room?" 

Everyone turned their head towards Felix. He shook his head, pointing at Hyunnie's crying form and mouthed, "Later." 

Jisung walked past the group, planting himself besides Seungmin in case Hyunnie needs someone else. Hyunnie lift his head up when he heard the moment. When he realised it was Jisung, he crawled in to Jisung's lap without wasting a second. 

"We'll leave you both here, get some rest, " Minho whispered at the trio. Seungmin nodded, his hand running through Hyunnie's hair to calm the Little down. The rest of the group decided to go to Changbin's room to discuss about their situation.

Felix clung himself to Jeongin as soon as they closed the door behind them. With everyone's eyes on him, the Aussie suddenly didn't know how to get the words out of his mouth without breaking down. Felix opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of his words and trying to form the correct ones.

"Hyung?" Jeongin asked softly, "what is it?"

"I'm not sure how to explain everything properly, " Felix answered at last, his eyes shinning with tears. Jeongin held his boyfriend's hands tighter, giving him encouragement.

Felix took a deep breath and started explaining. "Jeongin went to check on Channie and I went check on Hyunnie, " the Aussie started, his voice quiet, "and _he_ was trying to touch Hyunnie." Felix spit the words out with so much venom, Jeongin was surprised that he didn't see actual venom spilling from the Aussie's mouth. He gently squeezed Felix's hands again.

"Hyunnie was crying, the poor boy was trying to get away but _he_ wouldn't let the poor boy to. Hyunnie told him no multiple times, but _he_ just wouldn't listen, " Felix continued. Gasps were heard around the room, but Felix wasn't finished.

"_He_ was so near, to the point where _he_ could just easily harassed Hyunnie, " Felix breathed out, his hands griping Jeongin's tightly to ground himself, "And I'd hate to think what will happen if I came in a second late."

"Should we alert manager hyung?" Changbin questioned. He had his phone out and the manager's number on the screen, ready to call the manager in a second. Everyone looked at Minho, who apparently became the leader in this situation. Minho massaged his forehead lightly, trying to think of a way to lessen the impact of having a drunken boy in their dorms, especially when they're not even supposed to drink alcohol.

A few beats passed before Minho finally opened his mouth. "First, we alert manager hyung, " Minho said, nodding at Changbin, "so please call him. Jeongin and Felix, go made sure that Channie is indeed alright and safe from everything. Stay with him tonight, " Jeongin and Felix nodded, wrapping around each other tighter to calm down.

"I'll go check on Seungmin, Jisung and Hyunnie. The three of them will be sharing a room with all of us, " Minho added in quickly, "I want all of us in Channie's bedroom, as it's the farest away from where _he_ is in right now. We'll lock the door, " the dancer promised. Everyone collectively let out a sigh of relief at Minho's words.

"Changbin, after you alerted manager hyung, tell them to come them to meet us first thing in the morning. As early as possible, if they can, " Minho told the rapper, "then you come straight into Channie's room."

Minho took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, "It might be a tight fit tonight, but I rather have everyone near and safe. Is it OK with all of you?" Everyone nodded. The dancer smiled tiredly at them, "I'll see you all in a bit, then."

Jeongin and Felix were quickly to grab all the extra blankets they owned and went towards Channie's bedroom, Felix heaving a heavy sigh when he saw Channie had somehow slept through everything. He and Jeongin set up places for the rest of the members to sleep in as quick as possible, deciding to snuggle up together with Channie in their middle.

A few minutes later, the rest of the group (minus a certain someone, Jeongin added in his head, being thankful for it) entered the room. Hyunnie was still softly sniffing, but he wasn't bawling his eyes out like earlier. Everyone quickly laid on their respective makeshift beds, bidding each other good night, falling into an uneasy sleep.

_Bonus:_  
"Minnie hyungie?" Hyunnie whispered, poking at Seungmin lightly. Seungmin hummed.

"Minnie hyungie pwotec' Hyunnie la'er?" Hyunnie snuggled close to Seungmin's body. Seungmin hummed again, planting a kiss on Hyunnie's forehead to assure the Little that yes, Seungmin's going to protect him no matter what. 

Hyunnie let out a content sigh, cuddling closer to Seungmin (if that's humanly possible).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda like this chapter cuz yk, he who shall not be named being shit by everyone at this point  
uhh stream back door  
stan talent stan stray kids yall  
comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and like always, stay healthy!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my trials has officially started  
tw: harassment of hyunnie

The morning came. Minho was up in a second, sleepiness leaving his eyes as he heard his alarm rang. Everyone groaned around him. 

"Come on, guys, we have a long day today, " Minho grumped. He pulled Jisung to his feet while Seungmin tried to wake Hyunjin up. Jeongin and Felix were still cuddling Chan, none of them willing to let the other go. Chan has taken to petting both younger boys' heads softly, blinking sleepily.

A loud thump rang outside of the room. The sudden sound sent everyone into awareness, the memories from the night before still fresh in their minds. Hyunjin let out a quiet whimper, instantly clinging to Seungmin in fear.

"Jinnie?" Seungmin asked softly, his fingers running through Hyunjin's hair to calm the tall boy down. Hyunjin nodded, his body still shaking as he whimpered, "I don't want to be near him."

"You won't, I promise, " Seungmin whispered. He rubbed Hyunjin's back, grounding the boy. The vocalist only smiled sadly when Hyunjin buried his head in his shoulders, shaking from the terror and the pure fear from someone they once looked up to.

"Let's get started on the day. Go wash up first, " Chan finally talked. He looked over at the two younger boys beside him, "and the two of you are going to fill me in on what had happened for all of you except Woojin are here." Felix and Jeongin shared a look together, choosing to continue cuddling their leader instead of talking.

Minho quickly shoo'ed everyone to the bathroom, allowing the three boys to talk in private, and to look after the kids when Chan wasn't around to do so. He chimed into the kids' conversation from time to time, grounding everyone with his soft morning voice without realising.

"Hyung, we have a meeting with manager hyung at 11, " Changbin mumbled from the side. Minho nodded, a hand rubbing his head. They ignored Woojin when he asked them something, Seungmin pulling Hyunjin closer to him and Minho flipping the older off.

It was going to be a long day, they realised as soon as they heard Chan's angry shouted from their room. Seungmin pulled Hyunjin closer to him, quietly comforting the tall boy as they made their way into the kitchen. Woojin was having his breakfast peacefully by the table. He raised one eyebrow when he noticed that Hyunjin wasn't being himself.

"Hyunjinnie? What's wrong?" Woojin asked, seemingly obvious to the rest of the rest. Hyunjin didn't reply. He only clung tighter to Seungmin, who glared at Woojin with so much anger that Woojin started question himself.

"Did I did something last night?" The eldest asked again. No one answered him. Instead, Minho started serving everyone breakfast, putting a tiny bar of chocolate beside Hyunjin to cheer the boy up.

Woojin threw his arms up in frustration, "How am I suppose to know what have I done wrong if none of you are willing to tell me?" 

"Then answer me this, " came Chan's voice from the hallway, "why were you drunk last night?"

"I... wasn't?" Woojin tried. He heard the leader huffed in annoyance. The oldest decided to try again, "I wasn't _that_ drunk!"

"You scared the shit out of Jinnie, did you know?" Chan bellowed, his anger getting the better part of him. Jeongin and Felix quickly pulled the leader back to avoid some unintentional murder happening at 10 in the morning.

The older Aussie mumbled something under his breath as he sat down beside Minho, accepting the cereal bowl from the dancer. "We better be quick, Chan hyung, " Minho chided when he saw Chan slowly munching on the cereals, "Binnie said the meeting's at 11."

Chan grumbled a bit but sped up nonetheless. The rest of the members finished their breakfast not long after that. They formed a protective little circle with Hyunjin in the middle and Seungmin by his side, protecting the tall dancer from the man he was scared of.

Changbin, Minho and Felix walked at the back of the tiny protective circle. They have worked out a perfect system for all of them to get away from Woojin as fast as possible if anything happened. Felix and Changbin would tried to throw Woojin off while Minho guided the rest of the members away, teaming up with Chan. The three of them stayed alert, ready to jump into action if Woojin dared to try anything.

Woojin tried to sit beside Hyunjin during the car ride. He patted the empty seat beside his when he saw Hyunjin entered the car, prompting the dancer to sit there. Hyunjin only let out a tiny squeak before Seungmin and Jisung gently pushed his to the back of the van, squishing the tall dancer between them, eyes looking at Woojin, daring him to start something he shouldn't. Woojin was just about to open his mouth to say something when he heard Felix's demonic growl from his side, deadly eyes set on him. The oldest tried to get Jeongin to sit beside him, but the maknae just stuck his tongue out at him before settling himself on Felix's lap.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Woojin pointed at Felix's lap. Jeongin shook his head, "It's easier to make out with Lixie hyung." With that, the youngest unashamedly devoured Felix's mouth, making a lot of noise while he was at it, with hopes that it would made Woojin _very_ uncomfortable since he brought it up.

(At some point, Jisung told the couple to get a room. It only caused Jeongin to suck on Felix's neck harder. Everyone was surprised at how the youngest can act if he felt threatened.)

They arrived at the company without any incidents, barely making it on time to the meeting. Their manager eyed Felix's hickey-filled neck judgingly until they saw Jeongin looping an arm around Felix's tiny frame, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he silently dared the manager to say something about it.

"So, " the head manager started, ignoring how piecing Jeongin's stare was, "why the sudden meeting?"

"Woojin went out drinking last night, " Minho responded, "and almost harassed Hyunjinnie." 

The manager chocked on their drink. They looked at Woojin in disbelieve, "You did what now?"

The oldest member bit his lip. He hung his head in shame, "I went out to meet with my friends last night. I guess I went overboard with the drinks, " he confessed quietly. Their manager made an upset noise.

"I expect better from you, Kim Woojin, " they have a displeased look on their face as they continued, "and I don't want to hear anything negative about you again. You hear me?" They waved at dismissive hand at Woojin.

Woojin sighed out a relieve. He was about to thank the manager when Seungmin almost punched the manager.

"What about Hyunjinnie? This sorry excuse of a human harassed Hyunjinnie and yet you said nothing about it?" The young vocalist shouted, anger filling his eyes. The rest of the members had to physically held him down to prevent any murder.

"Leave the punching to me and Yongbok, " Changbin muttered to Seungmin, "and you focus on Hyunjinnie."

The manager did not expect the sudden anger from Seungmin. They looked at the puppy-like boy like they have never seen him before. Chan stood in front of the crumpled pile of Stray Kids, blocking both the manager's and Woojin's view on them.

"You're sleeping by yourself starting today, " the leader finally hissed, "and you make fucking sure that this is going into his file. Hyunjin's harassment is not something to be taken lightly. I expect some sort of apology." Woojin flinched from Chan's venom filled voice. He looked at the manager for help, but even the manager realised the seriousness of the situation. 

"You heard him, " they pointed at Chan. Woojin groaned as quiet as he could. 

Chan picked up Woojin's footsteps nearing them, so he gently but quickly gathered the rest of the boys. Bidding goodbye as fast as he could, he lead the group far away from Woojin. 

"To our studio, " Chan mouthed at Jisung and Changbin. The two rappers nodded as they gently guided everyone towards the studio they always used, leaving Chan alone with Woojin. Felix and Jeongin walked slower than they were supposed to, just in case something happened and they need to get Chan away.

"So?" Chan crossed his arms. Woojin finally caught up with him. The Aussie leader impatiently tapped his foot, his face set in annoyance.

"I just want to apologise, " Woojin muttered, his eyes never leaving the floor. Chan snorted. He turned around, "C'mon, Jeongin, Felix, and don't you two dare to start making out in my studio, " he warned the young couple, easily leaving Woojin behind him. Felix blushed at the statement.

"Who could have thought, " Chan smiled, pulling the two boys closer to him, "Jeongin is secretly a confident gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my trials has started and i really should be studying rn but ehh who cares  
since i actually cared (like really, ive never cared abt any of my exams before) abt my trial exams, because its like the life and death for me, i'll be taking the month off!! this will be the last update in abt three weeks, where i'll have another week free to catch up my sleep and ignore life and school for a bit yay  
but a quick question: what do yall wanna see after he who shall not be named is gone for good? i mean, there is a surprise chapter after hes gone, and a couple of chps from ateez's pov, but i would like to know your ideas!!   
requests are always welcomed!! 
> 
> do come scream at me if im being lazy:  
tumblr: the-fangirl-life  
insta: musichelan
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and like always, stay healthy and happy!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trials are over!! yay!!
> 
> btw, @Its_Your_Nonbinary_Pal_Ty, thanks for the braincells you lent me!!  
(braincells)  
⍝◜•˕̮•◝⍝

Chan had put his foot down when Woojin tried to enter the 3RACHA personal recording room. Ignoring that Woojin was still outside muttering angrily about Chan's disrespect, Chan entered the room with Jeongin and Felix. 

"Hyunjinnie?" Chan asked softly. Hyunjin looked up from Seungmin's chest, his bottom lip jutting out lightly. 

"Hyung, " Hyunjin started quietly, "can you make him sleep somewhere else? Somewhere not so close to us?" The tall dancer looked at Chan with hope in his eyes. The boy's hands gripped onto Seungmin's shirt. Chan let out a soft sigh, ruffling Hyunjin's hair after a moment of thinking.

"How about you come crash with me? Seungmin and Jisung can join too, if they want, " Chan gestured at the mentioned boys. His eyes caught Minho's over Seungmin's head, holding a quiet conversation. At last, Minho looked triumph and satisfied while Chan massaged his temples.

The leader plopped himself down on one of the free chairs in the studio, close enough to Jeongin and Felix if he felt like cuddling. "You know what, " Chan mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "we'll just hold a sleepover until we can be sure no one's getting harassed."

Hyunjin cheered weakly in Seungmin's hold. He continued to lay his head on the vocalist's chest, sighing in relief. Seungmin's fingers running through his hair would put him to sleep very soon, in fact, Hyunjin thought that it would be the best if he could stay forever and ever in Seungmin's arms like this.

As Hyunjin dozed off, Felix and Jeongin melt into each other. They were content with watching Chan dozing off in his chair. The young couple were comforted by the fact that everyone they cared deeply was still around and near them. "Hyung, " Jeongin whispered, pointing at somewhere, "look at those three."

Felix's chest burst with warmth when he noticed Changbin and Jisung, after putting up some relaxing soundtract on Chan's laptop, went snuggling with Minho. With their heads propped against Minho's shoulders, the two rappers snoozed softly as Minho rest his eyes as well. The scene in front of his eyes was so domestic that Felix couldn't stop smiling. 

Jeongin's phone rang all of the sudden, breaking the peace and quiet in the room briefly. The maknae fished his phone out from his pocket, slightly annoyed that his cuddle session with Felix was cut short. Without checking the caller id, he answered the call.

"Jeonginnie, I was wondering-" Jeongin didn't even wait until Woojin finished his question bfore pressing the "end call" buttom. Greatly annoyed now, the maknae buried his face in Felix's chest. The members drifted off to sleep one by one.

Seungmin was the first to wake up from their impromptu nap in the studio. He looked around, his hazy mind trying to make sense of his surrounding. A light groan interrupted Seungmin's thoughts. His hands automatically started rubbing in smoothing circles, trying to calm the other person down. A soft "Seungminnie?" pulled Seungmin out of his mind. 

"Yes, Hyunjinnie?" Seungmin replied softly. He felt the taller snuggled closer to his chest, trying to find a comfortable position to settle in. Hyunjin let out a sigh after settling into the new position, his head resting against Seungmin neck, the rest of his body wrapped round Seungmin's. Hyunjin blinked sleepily as he bathed in Seungmin's comforting aura, the shorter's hand still rubbing circles on his back.

Seungmin didn't say anything. Instead, he hummed a low tune, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. Hyunjin seemed to fall back into his nap. Knowing that Hyunjin was again dead to the world, Seungmin left a soft kiss on his forehead, "You're safe with me, Hyunjinnie. Not gonna let anyone else hurt you with me here."

Unknowing to Seungmin, Hyunjin wasn't asleep yet. The taller felt a light blush forming on his cheeks when Seungmin kissed his forehead. Ignoring the emotions in him, Hyunjin closed his eyes.

"Rise and shine, boys!" Minho's voice sounded way too cheery for someone who just woke up. Everyone groaned, Jisung mumbling something while Changbin pulled the boy closer to him. Felix opened his eyes to find out Jeongin sprawled over him. "Come on now, hurry up!"

Felix could detect a slight worry in Minho's voice. What was Minho even worried about? He blearily gave his surroundings a scan.

The door was opened, Felix's sleepy mind took note. The door... was... opened...

Felix jumped up. He ignored Jeongin's "oww" for now, his eyes already scanning over the members to make sure no one was taken. Mentally counting everyone as he took in his surroundings, Felix's alert was on its highest.

_Minho hyung, Changbin hyung, Channie hyung... everyone's still here._

Felix heaved out a sigh. He glared at Minho as he gathered Jeongin back into his arms, "What was that for, hyung?"

"You really should've just let me in, " a new voice chirped in. Felix whipped his head.

That's why Minho was so worried. 

"Baby, wake up, Woojin hyung's here, " Felix whispered. He gently shook the younger male, and within seconds Jeongin was up and alerted and has Chan by his side. Minho woke the rest of the boys up too. 

A few moments passed and everyone was sitting together, the age regressors safely tucked behind their Caregivers. Changbin and Minho stood protectively in front of the little group, unsure of what did Woojin wanted by barging into thier studio.

"I thought I told you to get lose earlier?" Chan said from behind. He stepped out to the front, his arms automatically shielding Minho and Changbin. He eyed Woojin with distrust in his eyes, his lips tugged into a snarl when Woojin said nothing.

He noticed Woojin's eyes slowly trailed towards Hyunjin. 

"I'm sure this can be settled between us quickly, " Woojin started, his eyes barely leaving Hyunjin's body, "I just really want to speak with Hyunjinnie, after all." He spread his arms wide, as if he has nothing else to hide from the rest of the boys. He hoped his plans worked.

Of course, nothing escaped Seungmin's keen eyes and quick thinking. The younger vocalist pulled Hyunjin closer to him, his lips already snarling as he belted out, "With those eyes that are basically stripping Hyunjin? Hell no, I'm not letting you near my Hyunjin, not even with a ten metres pole!" His grip on Hyunjin tightenly, his eyes burning with a fire Hyunjin never seen before.

Chan growled. He pointed at the door, barely hanging to his sanity once he realised Woojin's intentions, "Get lost, before I lose my goddamn mind and rip you to shreads with my bare hands. Get lose, now!" 

Woojin left with his tail between his legs, cursing lowly. Chan almost snapped on Felix when the younger boy put his hand on his shoulders. He must've scared Felix, Chan thought to himself as he watched Felix scambling back to Jeongin.

"Chan!" Minho grabbed Chan by the shoulders, "Breath! You're too worked up!" Minho placed one of Chan's hand on his chest, breathing deeply, "Copy me, hyung. In and out, " Minho muttered, guiding Chan through some breathing excercise.

Chan calmed down shortly after. He smiled apologically at both Minho and Felix. "Sorry, " the leader muttered. Felix cautiosly took Chan's hand into his. The younger Aussie was immensely glad when Chan didn't shook him off.

The younger Aussie gave Minho a look before leaving the tiny studio with Jeongin holding Chan's other hand. Minho grinned lightly at the three. He turned back to the boys, "Alright now, let's go back. Just ignore Woojin if he talks to any of you, " Minho said, his eyes looking pointedly at Seungmin, "and look after Jinnie."

Seungmin gave Minho a salute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, my trials are over!! hurrah!! i still think i failed two sbjecs tho... at least i got an a for history (i think?? i was taking chinese and my friend helped me to check history, she told me that i got 80 after adding all three papers)
> 
> second, i just wanna thank everyone who had left kudos, comments and had read this fic!! comments and kudos always make my day!! they motivated me to write more chapters and make better ones too!!   
(actually, this one is supposed to come out next week, but im too impatient)
> 
> a random question: do yall have any weird fears on everyday objects? 
> 
> like alaways, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! stay safe, wear your mask, dont let miss rona win!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back with another chp after disappearing for so long

The ride back to the dorms was, to put it lightly, filled with stress and tension that could be cut with a knife. Everyone huddled around Hyunjin, with Chan keeping a close eye on Woojin as the rest of the boys tried their best to distract the tall dancer. 

Chan slumped back into his seat. Who would've thought, their once motherly member would caused such things towards their group? Chan wished he had foreseen this before he picked Woojin, but the harm has been done. All he could do was to bind their time, hoping that Woojin wouldn't try something else when no one was around to witness it. 

Seungmin pulled Hyunjin straight into their rooms once they reached the dorms. No one bothered to wait for their eldest, each of them silently taking on the buddy system as they went to do their things. Chan didn't seem to mind as he hung out with Jisung, who was messing with his phone.

Hours flew by and Minho was calling them to have their dinner. Chan and Jisung found out that Minho had practically cooked just enough to feed 8 people. Minho gently shushed them when they asked him about it, sitting them down on the chairs and calling out for the rest. When the rest of the boys finally arrived, they wolfed down their food. No one mentioned that their eldest member just walked out of their dorm if the slam of the front door indicated anything at all.

"Right, let's go through tomorrow's schedule before we hit the hay, " Chan announced once they finished eating. He gestured at Changbin, who promptly started.

"Me and Jisung's recording tomorrow, " Changbin said. Jisung nodded by the side, his cheeks full with food. Minho was going to work on their dance, Seungmin on his vocals while Jeongin and Felix decided on a date. Chan's brows furrowed as he realised that he and Hyunjin would be staying at home.

"We'll stay in your room, hyung, " Hyunjin promised, "nothing bad will happen."

Chan hoped that Hyunjin's words were true.

Hyunjin dropped down into Little Space not long after the boys left, causing Chan to drop as well. The Littles luckily remembered that they should call their at least one of their Caregivers to come back, just in case anything happens. Hyunnie gasped when his eyes landed on Channie's colouring book.

"Cwan Hyunnie dwar?" Hyunnie asked, his eyes never leaving the colourful book. Channie nodded as he tried his best to go through his own phone to find Felix's contact. The Aussie let the Korean to find his colour pencils, still trying to figure out how to properly use the phone.

Channie didn't notice how the room had became too quiet. He let out a happy squeak when he saw Felix's icon shining on the phone, pressing the green button to accept the call. "Appa!" The Little called out, "Channie and Hyunnie li'le now!"

"Alright, love, can you make sure Hyunnie is with you all the time?" Channie looked around, wanting to let his appa hear Hyunnie, but his heart went cold when he couldn't locate Hyunnie inside of the room.

Channie looked around the room again, this time he even looked underneath his bed, but Hyunnie was still nowhere to be found. He didn't know how to tell his appa. He'd lost Hyunnie, and it was only a couple of minutes since they were in Little Space. "Appa?" Channie decided that it was the best move to tell his appa, "Hyunnie no hwere."

He heard someone cursed in the background (which was cut short) before Jeongin was on the phone instead of Felix. "Baby, I need you to be very careful when you go out of your room, alright?" Channie made a confused noise at the back of his throat but he trusted his eomma. "If you see Woojin you tell us, alright? Minnie hyungie and I are coming back right now."

"Appa?" Channie mumbled into the phone, taking extra care and being very quiet. "Appa's staying back to help Kitty hyungie and Binnie hyungie, baby, " he heard Jeongin answered. Channie took baby steps into the living room, whisper-shouting for his best friend. He checked each of the room, checked each and every cabinets and hiding space he could think of to make sure that Hyunnie wasn't hiding somewhere to scare him.

He heard someone's cut-off scream when he was searching through the rooms. "Eomma?" Channie whispered into the phone, "Channie hear scweaming." The Little slowly walked towards the source of the screaming. He didn't want to encounter any visitors they might have over. 

Channie made sure to keep the phone as near as possible. He placed his ear against a door, intending to listen in what was happening behind it. He heard yet another muffled scream from the inside. The Little gasped, taking a few steps backwards to steady himself. He'd recognised that voice anywhere- it was Hyunnie! But why Hyunnie was screaming? Did something bad happened to Hyunnie? Channie hoped the bad guy didn't get to Hyunnie. 

The Little was so lost inside of his mind that he didn't noticed the door opened in front of him. "Well hello there, " Channie looked up to see Wooj' hyungie smiling down at him, "Why are you here, little one?"

"Trying to find Hyunnie, " Channie answered. The boy felt uneasy at how big and easy Wooj' hyungie's smile was, shifting back slightly. Woojin caught on Channie's movement. Before the Little knew it, Woojin has an iron grip on his arm and an evil glint in his eyes. 

"You aren't going anywhere, love."

The last thing that went through the phone was Channie's half muffled scream. Jeongin and Seungmin looked at each other, horror clear in their eyes before any of them sprung into action. Seungmin called Minho for help while Jeongin rushed the driver to be faster, wishing that he himself owned a driver license to drive as fast as he could to get back to the dorms. 

"Hyung said they're on their way, " Seungmin reported. The maknaes jumped out of the car when it finally arrived at their dorm, running as fast as they could to the dorm. They couldn't waste another second on waiting for the elevator to arrive, so they took the stairs, twos and threes at a time. 

Jeongin's tears mixed with sweat as he waited beside Seungmin to fish out their keys, restlessly moving from side to side. He hoped they weren't too late, hoped that Woojin hasn't done anyhing but scared the two Littles. He hated the fact that no one realised the two Littles would drop into Little Space at first chance, hated that he wasn't aware of the dangers of leaving his own Little with someone who has haressed people before.

The door was slammed opened. The maknaes went straight towards the eldest's room, cold sweat breaking out of their skins as they registered both of the Littles' screams. The two of them couldn't fight Woojin just like that, but Jeongin didn''t care. He needed his baby to be safe.

"Jeongin, no!" Seungmin pulled Jeongin back from the door, causing the maknae to growl at him. "What if he threatened us with them? He knows where it hurts the most, and he will use it against us, " Seungmin reasoned. Jeongin hated that Seungmin was, once again, correct. Woojin would do everything to prevent the maknaes from leaving with the two Littles. 

"Hyung-" Jeongin threw himself into Seungmin's arms, tears flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably. Seungmin only patted Jeongin's head a couple of times before he remembered something. The vocalist pulled out his phone and put it near the door frame, recording every word from the inside without being noticed.

Before Jeongin said anything, Seungmin pulled the boy into the kitchen. "Evidence, " Seungmin explained, "if we're going to fight him in court, this will come in handy." Jeongin nodded, thankful for Seungmin's cleverness and quick thinking.

They just need to wait for the rest of the boys to arrive before they could take any action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!   
so i've been going thru a bit of writer's block lately. ik what im going to write, but everytime when i tried to it just cae out wrong, that's why this chp took so long to come out!
> 
> i think i'll update yall a lil bit in my life rn:  
1\. i got my trial results a few weeks ago!! failed additional maths, got a d for phys and a c for chemistry, and 6 a's :)  
2\. miss rona was going strong in my country :( it used to only be in sabah for a couple of months, but a lot of people flew to sabah to vote for an election and brought the virus back here and the country's been reaching over 1000 cases a almost a week before the gov decided to call another mco  
3\. last sunday was my last schoolday and i didn't even know it :( we were still joking abt miss rona and our trials when our teacher came in and told us that mco's gna end next year. we received the news of mco on saturday, were told that we can return school on the 6th of dec, and the gov pulled a fucking 180 at us and goes "shut everything down until next year"  
4\. i'm supposed to graduate this year and rn i dont even know when the hell i can graduate or go to a university at this rate  
5\. i was aiming to celebrate my last birthday in my last year of high school with my friends. mco happened and no more birthdays :((( normally i spent my birthdays at school, but this year i didn't even get to turn 17 before im leaving school  
6\. im thanking fuck that i still can go back to school next year to take like a last month of intense study before my spm  
7\. spm got delayed that why we got extra time (honestly, i dont een care abt spm rn, just use my fucking trials results, i dont even care i have a fail on my hands rn, and get over with it please, i have like zero motivation to study)
> 
> if you ready through my rants, i thank you deeply from my heart!! me and my friends legit have a mental breakdown at school together when we're told that spm got delayed again (at this point, i wont be surprised if spm got cancelled). updates are going to be unpredictable from now on, but feel free to find me on tumblr or insta!!
> 
> have a great day, and as always, stay healthy and happy!!
> 
> tumblr: [the-fangirl-life](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-fangirl-life)  
instagram: [musichelan](https://www.instagram.com/musichelan/)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this one is alright because i was word vomiting the whole time

Darkness was the only thing Channie remembered. And Hyunnie's screams. Channie didn't understand it, why would Wooj' hyungie hurt them like that. His wrists were tied behind his back, the ropes digging into his skin everytime he tried to move. Dried tear stains stained the Little's cheeks. His throat hurt a lot, but he couldn't bring himself to scream for help again. Not if he wanted to see Hyunnie again. Wooj' hyungie was scary.

"Looks like no one cares, little ones, " Channie froze at Wooj' hyungie's words. _Eomma and appa... didn't care?_ Channie struggled a bit more against the ties. "No use in struggling, Channie dear, " Woojin drawled, finally appearing in front of Channie. Channie shook his head, tears forming in his eyes again as Woojin knelt down in front of him.

"If they do care, they should be here by now, right?" Woojin whispered. He gave Channie a smile before moving towards the end of the room. Channie gasped as he realised what Woojin was about to do.

"Don' huwt Hyunnie!" Channie cried, struggling even harder against the ties. Woojin only laughed at Channie's fruitless attempt. He did leave Hyunnie alone after Channie started to scream at him. Channie didn't stop screaming, no matter how much it hurt his throat. Appa mentioned that screaming could get someone's attention.

A heavy slap rang in the room. Channie was silenced at last, his cheek numbed from the slap. "That should shut you up, " Woojin muttered, annoyed. He checked the ties on the Little's wrists again before moving towards Hyunnie. He has free range, no one to stop him. Channie was far away, far enough for him to endure the visual torture he was going to give him. Hyunnie had passed out at the back of the room, giving Woojin an easy start.

Thoughts ran in Channie's mind. He has to do something, he couldn't let the oldest do whatever he wished towards Hyunnie. With the remaining energy he has, Channie tried his best and struggled against the ties. He could feel the end of the rope, but he couldn't pull it loose enough to untie it. Frustrated, Channie started to inch closer to the edge of the bed, hoping to loop his ties against the loose nail he knew by the bed frame.

The Little was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Woojin. "You've been causing a lot of trouble, " the oldest growled at him. Channie went back to screaming and kicking wildly as Woojin threw him onto the bed, this time with another set of ropes. The oldest's face grew darker and darker by second as Channie's screams and kicks didn't stop.

"I'll teach you what happen to bad boys, " Woojin sneered, grabbing the Little's legs harshly.

Channie screw his his eyes shut, expecting burns on his ankles, but it never came. Instead, he heard lots of shouting and yelling and something very solid hitting against another thing. The Aussie curled into himself, trying to appear as tiny as he could. He flinched when a pair of hands gently touched his exposed arms.

"Oh, my poor baby, " Channie snapped his eyes opened at the familiar voice. "Eomma!" The Little flung himself at Jeongin, openly crying his heart out. Felix took his chance and untied Channie's wrists, wincing at the angry lines that appeared on the leader's wrists. 

"Wooj' hyungie scawwy, " Channie cried into Jeongin's neck. It broke Jeongin's heart that the eldest of them would do such a thing to Channie and Hyunnie, scarring them for life. Jeongin hugged Channie closer to his chest, trying his best to comfort the Little as much as he could. He didn't missed the subtle kick from Seungmin to notify him that they were getting out of the room before it got messy. 

"Don't beat him into a pulp, still need him for shits, " Jeongin told Felix. The maknae left the room with Channie in his arms and Seungmin and Hyunnie beisde him.

With the Littles gone from the room, Felix and Changbin smiled darkly at each other. Jisung and Minho stood near the door, a phone in Jisung's hands as he and Minho kept an eye on the growing dark aura around Changlix. Even if they wanted to see Changbin and Felix beating the shit out of Woojin, they had to made sure that the beatings didn't went too far. After all, Minho could at least promised a lawsuit for the Littles if Woojin wasn't dead after Changbin and Felix were finished with him.

"Hyung?" Jisung whispered, "do we tell manager-nim?"

The dancer nodded. He wasn't sure about what would happen if the manager suddenly barged in and see Changbin and Felix beating Woojin, but he could help them with organising their schedules and push back the ones that he could. Minho held Jisung close, his ears picking up some words from Changbin and Felix.

Outside of the room, Seungmin has made tea and warm milk for the Littles and Jeongin in the kitchen. He wasn't sure what he was doing, his hands on autopilot as his brain went far deeper than it usually would. All kinds of thoughts swirled around is brain, each one more worse than the last. 

What if they came in a second too late? Seungmin didn't want to think about the mess they would've faced, instead, he tried to refocus back to the drinks he was preparing, but nothing could really ground him properly. His brain couldn't stop thinking, making up scenarios that was far worse than anything that could've happened, losing himself deep in his mind. He didn't realise someone entering the kitchen, still too deep in his mind to think or function properly.

"Minnie hyungie?" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Seungmin's middle. Seungmin didn't jump, he only gave Hyunnie a blank look as he tried to recompose himself. Hyunnie didn't seem to mind. "Hyungie okay?" The Little asked softly, taking his bottle from Seungmin.

"Just thinking, " Seungmin answered the Little. The taller hummed, taking Seungmin's hands into his own, "Innie hyungie said that Minnie hyungie's head is being mean."

The Little said nothing more after the sentence. Seungmin was glad for it, Hyunnie's presence had efficently grounded him and he was slowly but surely coming back to earth. Hyunnie took the other bottle from Seungmin, intending to give it to Channie himself. They entered the nearly silent living room, Seungmin passing the tea to Jeongin as Hyunnie gave Channie his bottle.

Channie looked at Jeongin with big, teary eyes with his bottle in hand. Jeongin gathered the Little into his arms, guiding the bud of the bottle to Channie. "Hyung, " Jeongin started quietly, ignoring the pleas to stop and the angered tone of his hyungs in the background, "what happens next?"

Seungmin closed his eyes. "I hope I could give you a more clearer answer, maknae, " the older vocalist muttered, "But for now, I can't say anything. Anything will happen, and we gotta be prepared for it."

Jeongin sighed. He gently rubbed circles to Channie's back, calming the Little down further. Seungmin has a lapful of Hyunnie, who has finished his milk and was currently trying to gather himself back. "Hyungie, no more leaving without Hyunnie, " The Little told his Caregiver, fear flashing through his eyes, afraid that Seungmin would abandon him. 

"Said no one cware, " Hyunnie continued quietly, "said hyungie no like Hyunnie anymwore." Fresh tears poured out of Hyunnie, "Want hyungie, like hyungie, need hyungie, " the Little cried out, wrapping himself around Seungmin more. Seungmin could only hug the Little back tightly, not trusting his own voice. He hoped that Hyunnie understood how much he meant to him.

"Hyunnie, don't listen to the bad one, " Seungmin managed to say at last. He left gentle kisses across Hyunnie's face, "Hyungie cares, all of the hyungies care about you." Seungmin booped Hyunnie's nose softly, earning a wet giggle from the Little. "There's a smile I love so much."

"Hyungie stwill like Hyunnie?" Hyunnie asked again. Seungmin couldn't help himself, he ruffled Hyunnie's hair as he smiled through his tears, "Of course my baby, hyungie still like you. In fact, " the vocalist blew a rashberry on Hyunnie's cheek, "I think I love you, too!"

The giggle Hyunnie let out was everything Seungmin needed to hear. His precious prince, safe from whatever harm that was coming to his way. He let out an "oof" when Hyunnie decided to throw his full weight onto him, "Hyunnie lovwes hyungie too!"

When Hyunnie grew quiet, Seungmin's mind started to wander around again. But this time, he didn't think about the bad things. Of course, Hyunnie was bounded to have nightmares, he might be a tad bit clinger than usual, but it wasn't nothing Seungmin couldn't work with. After all, Hyunnie was his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'D COMMENTED AND LEFT ME KUDOS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT LOVIES!!!  
second, online school really isn't the thing for me tbh
> 
> so, what do you think about this chapter? next chp will be purely on jeongin and chan, with felix at the back kicking he should not be named's ass, THEN we'll move on to more seungjin fluff
> 
> also, if yall can do me a favour, that'll be great: my bestie cherry girl is a dancer and she made covers on both insta and youtube, and if yall can go and support her that will be great!!  
cherry's insta: [cherrygirlofficial](https://www.instagram.com/cherrygirlofficial/)  
cherry's youtube: [cherry girl](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiuL_e0LU--q1sVLTe65AQg)
> 
> edit: there's a song i recently found and i wanna share it with yall: [ghost choir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXF3VYYa5TI)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive updated another small paragraph for the previous chap, if youre curious please check it out  
tw: harassment, near rape, implied rape

The two maknaes sighed in relief when they saw their manager showing up at their doorstep. Confusion was written all across the manager's face, "Jisung told me there's an emergency?" They asked, worry shining from their eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Something's wrong, all right, " Seungmin bit back. His anger returned at full force when the manager gave him a glare as a warning. He was about to shout at the manager about the situation, but a pull on the shirt from Hyunnie stopped him. "No more anyway, " the Little muttered at the vocalist. They pointedly ignored the questioning look from the manager.

Sighing, the manager turned to Chan, who was oddly quiet during the minor outbreak from Seungmin. "I suppose you can't tell me what's happening right now?" A touch of sarcasm was laced in the manager's tone. The leader only hid himmself in Jeongin's arms more. Jeongin was looking at the manager with a strange expression. 

Jeongin cooed at the Little in his arms, "Aigo, you're really eomma's little boy, aren't you?" The maknae planted a kiss on the Little's forehead before gently pushing him towards Seungmin, "Go with Minnie hyungie and Hyunnie, eomma needs to talk with someone."

The Little silently walked over to Seungmin, who has Hyunnie wrapped in an arm and has the other open for him to snuggle in. "Let's go and get some food into your little tummies, how does that sound?" Jeongin watched Seungmin leading the two Littles' into the kitchen. Once he was sure the three couldn't overhear their conversation, he turned to the manager with anger full blown in his eyes.

The manager took a step back when the look was directed at them. "What's the deal? Jisung told me there's an emergency, I was expecting at least a small fire has started-" Jeongin cut the manager's words off with a single growl, the sound so deep and terrifying that the manager paled.

"It is an emergency, " Jeongin sneered, his hands clutching by his sides, "Woojin harassed Chan hyung and Hyunjin hyung." He threw the at the manager's face, watching their face changed colour as the truth set into their brain.

"You can't just made up something if you don't like Woojin, " the manager spluttered. Jeongin let out a forced laugh, unable to believe that their manager wouldn't see the truth. He glared at the manager, looking straight into the manager's soul as he gritted his teeth. "Would you like to hear from Minho hyung, then? Maybe he can tell you in another form?" The maknae didn't wait for the manager's response and turned to the room.

Knocking on the wooden door twice, Jeongin heard Jisung's quiet hum. "Manager's here, " Jeongin said, "They don't believe me."

Just with that sentence alone had the door open. Jeongin looked behind Minho and met Felix's glance almost instantly. Minho and Jisung exited the room, leaving Jeongin standing awkwardly in front of the room. The maknae tried his best to ignore the bloody knuckles of his two hyungs. "Hyung...?" Jeongin reached out his hand. Felix took it without any hesitation, the still fresh liquid spilling onto Jeongin's hand. The anger was gone from the young Aussie's face, Jeongin took note, but there was still a dark aura surrounding the elder. 

"Changbinnie hyung?" Jeongin called out. He heard the rapper responding to his calls somewhere near the end of the room. Satisfied, he told the rapper that they would be in the living room if he need any help. 

When the couple returned to the living room, they saw Jisung holding Minho back and a murderous glint in Minho's eyes. "Hyung!" Felix's voice must have broke whatever thought that was running wild in Minho's mind, because the older dancer seemed to relax slightly.

"Manager didn't believe it, " Jisung mouthed at the couple, "told us that he couldn't possibly do something like that to Chan hyung or Hyunjinnie."

Felix let go of Jeongin's hands as he walked back to the room. Everyone was confused by the younger Aussie's actions until he came back out with Changbin, both dragging something by the legs. The sneer on the two rappers' faces were clear as day. Using all of their strength, they threw the thing in front of them. The manager gasped.

A bloody Woojin was revealed.

"What have you done?" The manager yelled, kneeling down beside the eldest member. Changbin scoffed, "Giving him what he deserved, what does it looks like?" He gave the bloody body another kick, ignoring the manager. 

"Do you need us to give you a play by play, manager-nim?" Jeongin asked, his voice sweet and soft, as if he was talking to a toddler who doesn't understand anything. The manager was gaping like a fish at Jeongin's actions. A growl from Felix brought the manager back to reality. The manager closed their eyes, recomposing themselves before opening their mouth to speak.

"Ok, I believe you." The boys let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding. The manager held up a hand, "I need evidence, proof that he really did all of these things you accused him of, pictures or audio recordings will do." 

Seungmin proudly held up his phone, the screen showing the previous recording he had recorded in silence. He quickly send the file over to the manager's phone, along with photos of the Littles' wounds. He managed to get Hyunnie and Channie to use their Big voice to tell the manager what the oldest had done to them, promising them ice cream for being brave.

Once the manager had gathered what they need to start building a case up, they left with the bloody state of Woojin. "I hope you know what this means, " they told Minho as they leave, "Prepare yourself for any legal actions. Good night." Minho nodded, his eyes serious. He waved the manager off, checking that they actually reached their car safely with a tied Woojin.

The dancer locked the door behind him. Letting out a long sigh, he smiled at the unsure boys, "They've left." The simple words caused a cheer to erupt among the members, the Littles returning to their Caregivers' arms without worrying. Minho pulled Jisung near him, basking himself in the younger's warmth as he watched Hyunnie cuddling Seungmin on the sofa and Channie settling himself between Felix and Jeongin.

The warm silence set into the background. Minho and Jisung also settled onto the floor, melting into each other. There was only peace and quiet around the dorm, until Changbin entered the living room with a plate of cookies Felix baked earlier that week broken down into little piece for the Littles to enjoy without any difficulty.

Things would be harsh to them for the next couple of weeks, Minho was sure of it. But as he let himself fall back into reality, he decided that it wouldn't hurt them from taking a break from all of these chaotic mess as he watched Channie and Hyunnie getting babied more than before. The dancer watched as Felix gave in and allow Channie more cookies than he would normally allow, watched Seungmin planting numerous kisses to Hyunnie's face, watched Jeongin and Changbin making sure that none of the Littles accidentally choked themselves on cookies.

It would be hell for them, but Minho was sure they could pull through it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go, he who shall not be named is finally gone!! by the later chaps we'll be discussing abt the littles' trauma (both big and little) and some more angst, but there will be fluff for sure!!
> 
> also, a little update in my life:   
1\. i've been rewatching some videos and found out that i really missed the early 2000s and 2010s music  
2\. we have this timetable for online school, but my physics teacher just had to push the time to like 3pm instead of 1pm. like , cikgu, no offence, but we all hate evening classes please follow the goddamn time table please (it lead to our first quarantine where the time table was more loose, cikgu used to do 10pm classes instead of morning or afternoon classes. i missed out a lot because i was dozing off or literally forgot abt the class)  
3\. please just take my trial results i dont have the motivation to study this anymore let me go to c o l l e g e


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome back!!!  
i wanna chat with chan on bubble but my phone wouldn't allow me to buy tickets  
tw: anxiety attack, fear of abandonment

The loud music boomed inside of the practice room. Seven figures danced along to whatever song that came up, their dance practice was over two hours ago but someone had suggested to have a dance battle. Everyone was having fun, ignoring the things happening outside of their practice room.

Yugyeom walked over towards the computer, panting as he looked over the songs he could chose from. "Hyung, do you wanna continue?" He yelled over the loud music. He heard Jackson's terrified "no" across the room and laughed. As soon as the song ended, everyone slumped to the floor, groaning and moaning in pain.

"I'm going to grab us something to drink, " Bambam muttered, heaving himself out of the room. He was thirsty as hell, a cold drink from the vending machine sounded like heaven in his ears at the moment. He got his drink before moving down to the cafeteria to buy drinks for the rest.

He was waiting for the elevator when he noticed a figure hesitantly approached him. He didn't pay the figure any mind, fingers moving at the speed of light as he tried to get everyone's orders. The male finally looked up from his phone when the elevator door opened.

"Chan!" Bambam greeted. He was surprised when he noticed Chan shrunk further into himself, trying to appear as small as he could. "Hey Chan, it's me, " Bambam tried again. He was going to open his mouth again when another figure rushed into the elevator. He let it slide once he realised who it was.

"Felix?"

"Oh, hello Bambam hyung, " Felix greeted, a weird smile on his face as he tucked Chan behind him, a hand wrapped around the older Aussie's arm. Something about the two screamed uncomfortable, Bambam was sure of it. He gave the other a smile, "Hello to you too, Felix." The conversation died right there and a rather awkward silence gathered around them. Bambam tried to not be affected by it, but the silence was unnerving and Bambam could feel himself slipping further into his headspace. The male didn't want to slip in front of two Stray Kids, afraid that he would be judged and shunned by his best friend if it was found out. He was pulled out from his mind when Felix gently nudged at him.

"Hyung, are you OK?" Felix asked. Bambam wanted to reply, but the elevator door chose to open at that moment. He was close to give up talking with the young Aussie when he saw Felix telling something to Chan and Chan running off to somewhere outside of the elevator. Before he knew it, Felix had pulled him into a nearby bathroom.

"Relax, it's only me, " Felix reassured, stepping away from Bambam to give him some space to breathe. The older idol took a couple of deep breathes, his hands shaking badly and he was slipping down into his headspace faster than he intended. "Wanted-wanted hyungie, " the words left Bambam's mouth without him realising. The silence around them turned heavier, with Bambam finally realising his mistake, he was close to having a full mental breakdown. Had he accidentally ruined a friendship with Felix? Was Felix grossed out by his actions? 

"Are you Little right now?" A whisper from Felix caused Bambam to look up with teary eyes. The Thai nodded, tears threatening to leave his eyes as he watched Felix. The emotions in Felix's eyes were too complex for Bambam's mind to handle. "Lixie?" 

The Aussie gave the older a warm smile. "Let's get you to your hyungies, then, shall we?" He held out a hand for Bambam to hold. The taller clung onto Felix, leaving the younger laughing gently. "We gotta get you a friend first, " he heard Felix muttered, "Channie!"

Moments later, a mop of black hair popped out of nowhere. "Appa!" Bambam watched his best friend crushed onto Felix, giggling like a madman as he babbled about his adventures he had in the cafeteria. Felix ruffled Chan's hair but directed a question at Bambam, "How old are you right now, Bambam?"

"'R-'round four, " Bambam whispered. His eyes glued on Chan, who looked so happy when Felix allowed him to cling to him. Everything was new to the tall Little. Felix hummed at Bambam's answer, taking the other's hand into his as he lead the three of them back to GOT7's practice room.

During their way back, Bambam was awfully quiet. He didn't know how his hyungies would react if they knew that Chan was also a Little, or that Felix was comfortable enough to spend time to help him. He broke into a run as he saw the familiar door, but a stern hum from Felix had him stopped running.

Felix gave him another warm smile that almost melted his heart. Knocking a couple times on the door, Bambam crushed into the person who opened the door.

"What-" Jackson stumbled behind, the unexpected crash from Bambam caused him to lose balance a bit. Felix watched the whole thing with a soft look, enjoying himself as he watched his sunbaenims gathered around Bambam. He cleared his throat loudly to get some attention.

Jinyoung snapped his neck when he heard Felix clearing his throat. Something invisible flung hard right into his chest when he realised that Felix and Chan must had saw Bambam slipping into Little Space. He was just about to play the whole thing off when Felix opened his mouth. 

"Don't worry about it, Channie here is also a Little, " Felix told the older, gesturing at Channie, "Say hi to Jinyoung hyung, baby."

"Hi Jinyoungie hyung!" Channie greeted. The cute voice and gummy smile combo shot right into Jinyoung's weak heart and the vocalist felt his knees went weak. He couldn't help but gently pinched Channie's cheek, "Aigoo, why are you so cute?"

"Appa and eomma and hyungie tell me all the time!" Channie informed the vocalist. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the mention of appa and eomma. Curious, he asked Channie about it. Channie beamed again, "Appa and eomma is Felixie and Innie hyungies!! They save me befowe, when bad guy trwy to huwt me and Hyunnie." The response was cheerful, but something about the last line made Jinyoung looked at Felix.

"Bad guy?" Jinyoung questioned. Felix paled slightly at the mention but he waved his hand, "It's not the time or place to talk about it, sunbaenim, " the younger wouldn't say anything else regarding the topic, so Jinyoung quickly changed the topic.

As soon as Bambam recovered from the panic attack, he waddled back towards Channie and stared at the Little with big hopeful eyes. "Friends?" He asked, trying to know whether if Channie was still his friend even in his headspace. His question was answered immediantly with Channie nodding at him happily. The two Littles started to play, running around the practice room and being the kids they were.

The rest of GOT7 members went over to Felix and Jinyoung, leaving only Mark to look after the two hyper Littles. With Jinyoung demanding answers about the "bad guy" Channie had mentioned, Felix pulled out his phone and called Jeongin, motioning for the older group to wait for a couple of minutes.

"Hyungie?" Jeongin's voice came through the line. Felix breathed out sigh of relief, "Innie, can you get everyone to GOT7 sunbaenim's practice room? As quick as poosible?" He heard the younger hummed on the other end before ending the call. He didn't answer any of Jinyoung's answers, too nervous to care that he was being rude towards the older. They didn't have to wait long until Jeongin poked his head in.

"We have a little problem here, hyungie, " Jeongin explained, "Hyunnie wouldn't stop crying because you and Channie never came back and he's afraid that you two... not even Seungminnie hyung can assure him that you two wouldn't leave him." Felix shot up from his place, rushing towards the other Little with his arms outstreached.

"Lixie hyungie!" The sob that came right after the shout broke Felix's heart. He hated seeing the Littles upset. He let Hyunnie clung to him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as he rubbed comforting circles on his back. "H-hyunnie tho-thought hyungie an-and C-channie no coming back, " Hyunnie hiccuped through his sentence, breaking Felix's heart even more.

"Hyunnie dearest, hyungie's so, so sorry for making you worry, " Felix apologised gently to the Little, planting a kiss on the forehead, "Do you wanna see Channie?" The tall Little nodded, still distressed that his best friend wasn't there yet.

Upon the mention of his nae, Channie appeared beside Hyunnie and gave Hyunnie a big hug, telling Hyunnie that he wouldn't leave his bestest friend for anything. Felix untangled himself from the Littles, giving them a bit of space before turning to face the two groups, one with curious expressions on their faces and the other with worried ones.

Felix could feel the beginnings of a migraine. He turned to his group, a tired smile on his face.

"They wanted to know about _him_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,, how is it?? is it alright?? this is the first time i wrote abt got7 please tell me if i got something wrong abt them!! i've doubled checked with google and my friend but im still worried that i got something wrong
> 
> update in my life:  
1\. had a couple mental breakdown  
2\. felt like im the only one who taking care of my doggo when my blood family said they would help when we first got him  
3\. miss rona's still hanging around  
4\. i missed my friends :'(
> 
> find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/music_helan) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-fangirl-life) or [insta](https://www.instagram.com/musichelan/)
> 
> as always, stay happy and healthy, i'll see yall soon!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention of he who shall not be named, anxiety attack (i think), fear of abandonment
> 
> ITS THE BIG 40 LETS GO

The explanation went on longer than Felix preferred. He couldn't blame his sunbaes, with the sudden knowledge of Woojin actually harassing Hyunjin and had hurt both Channie and Hyunnie in the past, the Aussie was surprised that the older idol group didn't start cursing. When Minho finished and tucked himself under Jisung, silence surrounded them. The younger group allowed the other to process the whole thing before Changbin asked, "Is there anything else you wanted to know?" 

"None that we can think of right now, " Jinyoung answered. He glanced at the happy looking Littles before a question popped up in his head. "Do they have any... triggers?" The vocalist asked gently, afraid that he had stepped on an invisible landmine. He saw Seungmin shifted uncomfortably. He was about to take back his words when the younger vocalist beat him to it.

"Hyunnie will get scared if one of us was gone for a long period of time, " the puppy-like boy said, "I gathered that _he_ told them that none of us care about them anymore."

"And Channie needs constant reassurance that none of us would leave suddenly, " Jeongin added sadly. The two maknaes looked as if they were older than their true age, leaving Jinyoung shocked. He never thought he would see such expressions on the two youngest members of Stray Kids.

The silence got a little bit heavy before Jisung jumped in, saving the situation with a suggestion of ordering take out. It lessen the heavy silence a bit. Jinyoung watched the boys ordering various take out as he loomed over Jackson's shoulder, letting the other choose their food as he tried to wrap his head around the information. He didn't ever noticed that Woojin wasn't with them when they first came into the room until he heard Minho and Changbin spat the name out with such venom.

"Bammie? Do you want chicken nuggets or fish?" Jaebeom asked. He selected chicken nuggets as soon as he heard chicken from Bambam. He hoped that Mark was still watching at the Littles with care, but he wasn't so sure with that. Normally, all they have to deal with was a slightly hyped Bambam, who never dropped anywhere younger than the age of four. Now, Mark was looking after three Littles, two who were somehow filled with sugar and were jumping around, telling Bambam all of their adventures in the past.

Channie ran over towards Felix and Jeongin when he used up most of his energy. The GOT7 members watched with a soft smile on their faces as Channie snuggled up to Jeongin, with Felix gently patting his head and Jeongin providing cuddles. Hyunnie and Bammie returned to their own Caregivers not long after that, both of them too tired to continue their shenanigans. Minho and Changbin brought all of their take out up to the practice room, giving some energy boost into the otherwise tired room.

Even eating, the older group noticed how careful the youngers were with their Littles. Making noises loud enough to ground the two Littles and not to startle them, constantly reassuring them that they wouldn't suddenly disappear, much like what Jeongin told them earlier. They almost jumped out of their skins when Hyunnie let out an ear-splitting scream when he couldn't find Seungmin.

With practiced ease, Seungmin pulled Hyunnie into his arms, rocking him side to side so that Hyunnie could calm down at his own pace. The GOT7 members were amazed at how fast and steady Seungmin was able at calming Hyunnie down, and at how Jeongin rubbing smoothing circles on Channie's back to prevent another meltdown. There was no more events after Hyunnie's little meltdown, which everyone was grateful for.

Hyunnie was a bit emotional afterwards, but it didn't stop him from having fun with Bammie and Channie. The three Littles played tag while their Caregivers chatted among themselves, having the best time of their lives. They introduced Bammie to a game they created with the Littles from ATEEZ ("It's fun!" Channie tried to convince Bammie, but the Little wouldn't budge), they told each other stories from home, and by the time when Minho decided that they were in the practice room long enough, the three Littles had fallen asleep against each other.

Changbin and Jisung picked up Channie and Hyunnie from the pile. Minho had already finished exchanging number with Jaebum, promising to arrange a playdate soon for the three Littles to meet up and play. "Maybe we can even contact Seonghwa and see if he's willing to bring his, " Minho suggested. Jaebum thought it would be a good idea to introduce Bammie to new friends, so he agreed to it. 

As the older group waved the younger ones off, Mark pulled Jaebum aside. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, worried filled his voice, "we don't even know them!"

"Minho did say they have three Littles of their own, " Jaebum reasoned. He continued, "Besides, from what they told us just now, new Littles may help Bammie be more comfortable with his headspace. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" The younger finished.

"Let's go, Bam's coming with me tonight, " Yugyeom said, picking up the Thai rapper. The Little only mumbled something before succumbing to sleep again. The maknae sighed to himself and exited the room. The things he would do for his hyung, he thought to himself.

"Sleep tight, " Jisung whispered, brushing some loose hair out of Hyunnie's eyes. He had put the tall Little in Seungmin's bed and got him a plushie to cuddle with until Seungmin finish up he nighttime routine. Tucking the boy in, Jisung made sure to leave the nightlight on in case the Little woke up from a nightmare and couldn't find his way out of the room. He left the room only a couple minutes later, just to meet Jeonging and Felix talking about something in the living room.

"Guys?" The rapper questioned, "Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?"

Felix shrugged. "Just got off the phone with Seonghwa hyung, " the Aussie answered, "he said OK to having a playdate soon." He let himself be pulled into Jeongin's lap, tucking himself underneath the maknae's chin. Jisung hummed, setting himself on the sofa. He bathed in the comfortable silence, absolutely content with himself and started messing around on his phone. 

Seungmin entered and plopped down beside Jisung, who tsked at Seungmin's wet hair. The rapper made the vocalist sat in front of him and started drying his hair with a hairdryer, the low hum filling the room. The whole scene was too domestic in Jeongin's eyes. If he didn't knew better, he'd thought Jisung had feelings for Seungmin.

"I'm betting all three of them, " Felix suddenly whispered in his ear. Jeongin threw the Aussie a look before nodding. "Bet they'll be together in three weeks, " Jeongin challenged.

"Have faith, Innie, " Felix stretched, "Next playdate, which is in like, five days." He grinned. The action caused Jeongin to blush lightly, but the maknae got his revenge by koala'ing himself on the Aussie and entered their room to cuddle with Channie.

(It wasn't their business to say that they saw Jisung kissed Seungmin's cheek before they went to bed that night.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAD BEEN FOLLOWING THIS FIC FROM THE START, JOINED IN THE MIDDLE OR JUST STARTED READING I LOVE YALL
> 
> seriously, every single goddamn time when i see someone commented on my story it makes me so happy that i cant believe people actually like this- like omg this only started out as a random fic because i need more little channie, then it expanded so much over the year- im so grateful for having yall
> 
> on a side note, idk what parents are thinking abt these days, my mum thought i can be in two places at the same time doing different things then got mad at me because i forgot to wash the dishes. its kinda my fault (?) cause my classes started at 10 today but i had breakfast around 930 something, rushed to online classes until like 3pm then started studying, basically i forgot to clean the dishes afterwards and paid my prize for it. note to self: never leave the sink full with dishes if i want a shouting-free day
> 
> as always, stay healthy, look after yourself, dont be too negative, aND DRINK YOUR WATER AND EAT YOUR VEGATABLES


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome back hoomans

Seonghwa sighed as he entered the dorms. The Littles had been extra hyper about the playdate after Felix called, jumping and shouting about a possible new playmate. Seonghwa wasn't annoyed by it, he was actually far from the word annoyed, but he did hoped that the Littles would calm down a bit. Joongie was babbling about all the things he could do with his friends. Seonghwa hummed every now and then, agreeing to the suggestions the Little was talking about.

MAMA was horrible, to say at least. They enjoyed their stage, enjoyed it when they got the awards, but Seonghwa had heard Hongjoong complained about not having a proper waiting room. The night was freezing, truth to be told. The seven of them huddled together, sending random messages to Mingi about the freezing temperature and telling the boy to rest well and keep warm. After the awards they went home, hot cocoa in mind. Almost as soon as they entered their dorm, the Littles started crying from their stiffness and Minnie had jumped away from Yunho because the taller was freezing. Seonghwa and Wooyoung had to wrestle the two Littles out of their stuffy outfits before sending them into the bathroom with Jongho. 

Seonghwa could kiss Felix for his call the next evening. The three Littles were bored out of their minds, cuddling their Caregiver as time moved slower than ever. The award show has taken a toll on all of them. San has dropped down to a younger year than he normally would, playing with Yeoyeo. The Littles were almost always complaining about nothing to do. They tried playing and colouring together, but none of the activities were able to take their attention for more than 10 minutes.

As soon as he saw Felix's ID on the phone, Seonghwa excitedly accepted the call. Lord knows what kind of good news the younger could bring them. "Felix?" Seonghwa said as a greeting. The name had brought everyone's attention to Seonghwa. The oldest put up a hand, tellng the rest of the boy to remain quiet.

"Hyung, " Felix's voice sounded pained. Seonghwa was about to ask Felix the question when the younger beat him to it. "Channie asked to organise a playdate with your Littles, " the young Aussie said, "And we'll be bringing a new friend."

"A new friend?" Seonghwa questioned. He hasn't heard of any new Littles coming out lately, maybe he was behind of some things happening in the industry as well. Seonghwa told the younger to wait before turning to face his members, no doubt that all of them had heard the conversation. The Littles cheered loudly when Seonghwa accepted Felix's offer.

"Felix?" The Korean managed to get away from his member before voicing his concerns to Felix, "What happened? You sound awfully upset over a playdate." Seonghwa couldn't help but started worrying. Felix was one of the most kind person he had ever met, and he would be damned for life it if he didn't help his dongsaeng when he was clearly in need.

Silence came through the line. A full minute passed before Seonghwa heard Felix's voice again. "Something bad happened, hyung, " the older hummed to show he was listening, "I'll tell you later when Jeongin and I aren't this shaken up." It must be huge and heavy enough if Felix need Jeongin to stay with him, Seonghwa thought to himself, but he said nothing. Instead, he told the young Aussie that Ateez's dorms were always open for them if they ever need to get away from their own. Felix giggled before planning out the playdae with Seonghwa.

Seonghwa assumed that the rest of the Caregvers had caught on Felix's sadness when he returned to the living room. The Littles and Sannie were oblivious to all. Seonghwa was grateful for that little aspect as he and Wooyoung put the Littles down for bed. Sannie was still too young to fully understand what was going to be discussed, but he insisted to help his Felix hyungie when he overheard Seonghwa and Wooyoung's conversation.

Everyone settled down fairly quickly after the Littles napped. Seonghwa gathered everyone in the living room, telling everyone about the playdate and smoothing out any details that might come up in their schedule. He couldn't sit still, not when he know something huge and bad had happened to their dearest friends and he was unable to provide help.

"Hyung, just spit it out, " Jongho muttered. He was tired of seeing Seonghwa struggling to tell them something, and he knew something was bothering Seonghwa. Seonghwa took a couple of deep breaths to gather himself, understanding where Jongho was coming from. He told the members his worries, confessing that something was wrong with Stray Kids from his conversation with Felix. All of them went quiet after Seonghwa finished. 

The oldest sighed from his place, knowing that there wasn't anything that he could help Felix until the playdate. He asked the boys to avoid telling the Littles about the situation. Everyone agreed. 

The day moved on. The Littles woke up from their nap, all eager to continue babble about their upcoming playdate and a possible new playmate. Minnie crawled his way to Yunho, requesting sleepy cuddles from the taller. Yunho cooed. The Little quietly told the Caregiver everything he and his brothers are going to do with their new playmate when they finally met up, a small smile on his face. 

It wasn't long until Wooyoung called everyone into the kitchen for dinner. The Littles almost shrieked in excitement when they noticed a couple of dino nugget resting on their plastic plates. They rushed over to Seonghwa, hugging the vocalist tightly and thanking him repeatedly for the nuggets. Seonghwa only chuckled. He ruffled their hair before sending them to the dinning table to have their dinner.

While the Littles were busy playing with their nuggets, Sannie approached Seonghwa. "Hwa hyung?" The boy asked quietly, "Do you think Lix hyung will figure things out?"

"I'm not sure, San, " Seonghwa answered. He handed San his plate with the dino nuggets, earning a face from the Middle. "Don't give me that look, you love the nuggets too, " Seonghwa chided, "You can give them to the Littles if you don't want the nuggets." San looked so betrayed from Seonghwa's words, holding his nuggets close to his chest with a determined glint in his eyes.

Seonghwa shook his head from San's antics. He joined the rest of the members at the dinning table, enjoying the chaotic time to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more months until my spm yall ;-;
> 
> is there any potterhead reading this fic tho?? if there is, can yall please recommend some nice dumbledore bashing fics? ive run out of them ;;
> 
> im back to my grandparents house and my cousins are here with me, we're holding a small party later tonight!! we're gna have fun and imma try to stay up as late as i can
> 
> random question: is it sea blue or sea green colour??


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am fuckin stressed  
tw: menetions of he who shall not be named

The day of the playdate could has finally arrived! It was worth the waiting, Jeongin thought to himself as he watched the Littles gathered their plushies in the living room to play with while they wait for their friends. The days leading up to the playdate were stressful, truth to be told. Jeongin sighed as he remembered the stress-filled days. The Littles didn't have time to regress as they went through a couple of intense dance practices, multiple recordings, and a preparation for the new year video for Stays. He was planning to record another video without the company noticing. Channie and Hyunnie had begged him to record them because they also wanted to tell Stays a happy new year, and Jeongin was just a weak, weak man who couldn't say no to two pair of puppy eyes.

Hyunjin had had a meltdown earlier that week, just after they finished filing out a file to get Woojin out of the way. Seungmin was by his side instantly when the meltdown started, rubbing a comforting hand on the dancer's back. They allowed the dancer to stay Little for a few hours before they have to return for another dance practice. Jeongin was quite relief that Felix was ready to help him out, giving the maknae kisses and cuddles to get through long days. 

The couple was currently cuddling on the sofa, Jeongin's back to Felix's chest as they watch the two Littles stacking their plushies in front of them. They still have another hour before their friends were due to arrive, so they decided to use the hour to the fullest. Jeongin heaved himself out from Felix's arms, earning himself a loud whine from Felix.

"I'm going to make us something, hyung, " Jeongin mused, planting a kiss on Felix's cheek. He was going to start on the snacks when he noticed Changbin inside of the kitchen, his brows furrowed together. The shorter seemed to be deep in thought, which only happened a few times in Jeongin's memory. "Hyung?" The boy asked, snapping Changbin out from his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"Food, " Changbin answered easily, his arms spread wide in front of a table of food, "But I can't make up my mind, Jeonginnie." The rapper pouted, too troubled with the various options of food in front of him. Jeongin snorted. This happened way too often for Jeongin to take him seriously, but Jeongin only muttered a "good luck finding your snack" to Changbin as he cut up apples for him and Felix to enjoy. 

He returned to the living room to find Channie on Felix's lap and Hyunnie on Jisung's. Jeongin decided that he now was cuddle-less and in dire need of cuddles. He saw his chance when Seungmin passed the room. Quick as lightening, Jeongin pulled Seungmin onto his lap and started cuddling the living daylights out of Seungmin, the plate of fruits forgottened on the coffee table. Seungmin half-assed his struggles to get out of Jeongin's iron grip, choosing to settle down and enjoy the attention the youngest was giving him.

The door swung opened a few moments later, revealing Minho and Seonghwa following him. Channie jumped up from Felix's lap, rushing to the door to greet Seonghwa cutely. "Hwa hyungie, " the Little cheered. Seonghwa quickly entered the dorm, Minho grinning behind him as he carried Yeoyeo into the dorms on his back. Channie cheered again, minding his inside voice now. Minmin and Joongie knocked on the door excitedly, cheering as well when Channie opened the door for them.

"It's only me, Seonghwa hyung and the Littles today, " Yunho told Minho, who in turn grinned. They made sure the Littles were comfortably on the playmate Minho had set out earlier before gathering in the kitchen, pulling Felix with them as well. Felix made a confused noise when Minho told him to go to the kitchen, but complied when Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do start explaining, Yongbokkie, " Seonghwa said. Felix groaned at the use of his Korean name, but he launched into a detailed version of the Woojin situation, Minho throwing in some facts from time to time to help Seonghwa and Yunho understand. In the middle of the explanation, they heard the front door opened again and someone greeting Jackson and Bambam. Minho and Felix ignored that, choosing to get everything out of their system before a certain someone was due to be home.

By the end of the explanation, Yunho had to hold Seonhwa down from going to the company and attacking Woojin on the spot. "Let me have a go at him, " Seonghwa growled, "Harassing his own Little, honestly." 

"Trust me, Bokkie and Binnie already had a go on him, " Minho said lightly, bumping Felix's shoulders. He turned the conversation to another direction, knowing that if they kept on discussing Woojin, all four of them would end up murdering Woojin. The dancer didn't miss the dangerous glint in Yunho's eyes. Soon enough, Minho lead the four of them back into the living room. 

Felix flung himself to Jeongin, looking as if he had run a marathon. The explanation had indeed tired the young Aussie out, passing out just moments after Jeongin started humming underneath his breath. Jeongin threw a glare at Minho, but Minho only shrugged back at him and have an eyebrow raised when Jeongin didn't stop glaring at him.

"Yah, quit glaring at Minho hyung, " Changbin scolded, hitting the upside of Jeongin's head, "We all know you're protective over Yongbokkie, but you know that explanation took a lot out from him, especially with you finding out what happened and him trying to protect two Littles at once."

Jeongin grumbled but didn't say anything besides a soft apology to Minho. He tightened his grip on Felix, as if this could help the boy to recover from his mental exhaustion. Minho returned his gaze to the happy pile of Littles in front of him. Bambam was doing well with all of his new playmates, having the time of his life as he played pretend with the rest, Jisung reading out a story for them to act out.

Everyone was happy and content, enjoying their time together. The Littles played and remebered to use their indoor voice and eat the snack Seonghwa and Changbin prepared, Seungmin cuddled Jisung (which was a very are occurrence) while they chat softly, Jeongin and Felix continued being gross with each other, and Minho, Yunho and Jackson watching random cat videos on Youtube. Everything was alright.

Until the door opened again and Woojin stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mY EXAMS ARE LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF AWAY I AM FUCKIN STRESSED I DONT WANNA FAIL THIS BUT I DONT HAVE MOTIVATION TO STUDY
> 
> the good side is that i probs have a better chance at securing a good university. the bad side is i just wanted to get it done with.
> 
> im planning to study tesl (teaching english as a second language) in the future!! im gna teach this confusing language to kids ;-; im not sure abt native speakers, but english is a confusing language and im still unsure just how i learnt it like wha
> 
> like "wha" could represent a whole sentence and "i-" is also a full sentence but those two are informal and couldn't be used during exams and you can practically hear the ~ if you put it at the end of a sentence and "wHA" literally is you screaming halfway thru your words and "WHA" is you full out screaming the word and dont get me started how a flu is a cold but at some places you dont say cold  
do not even start on british and american english theyre fuckin confusing like why its a couch in american but a sofa in british- i-
> 
> in conclusion, english is a weirdass language
> 
> besides, why is a pharmacy called a drugstore? i needed to know like why words in american and british are fuckin different w h y
> 
> bUT thank you for reading thru this weird rant and the story, stay happy and positive, and quoting chan, "stay safe, stay healthy, stay warm, stay cuddly, stay fuzzy, and stay stay"


	43. NOT A CHAP BUT PLEASE READ

ok guys hi yes it's me again i know i have been quiet for almost (is it) a month now but my spm is on-going and im having writer's block and everything but i'll try to update this fic as soon as i can gimme another two weeks or so

on the other hand,, i created this discord to connect with yall (?) something like channie's room because i really like the feel and how calming it is yall can just talk about random things and give out ideas or suggestions for a new fanfic and be friends with each other because channie said to spread love and everything (link is in the note)

i'll change this into an actual chapter after i finished with my exams

p/s: sometimes i wonder if yall have any questions about me after following my fic for so long,, do you actually have questions about who i am irl or ;-; <strike>please send in questions about what you wanted to know abt me in the comment section or in the discord if yall joined</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope i never have to do something like this again but i don't have a chapter
> 
> heres the link to my discord :[a place to hang out (?)](https://discord.gg/nzCwSZThFm)


End file.
